Nerevarine Rising
by Daedric Princess of Madness
Summary: After being sent to jail for her stepmother's death, Ulina Therayn is sent to Vvardenfell under mysterious circumstances, apparently on the order of Emperor Uriel Septim himself. Ulina tries to make a normal life there, but instead learns about a strange prophecy concerning all of Morrowind. And she's a part of it. Contains fancreated mods. (Details on profile).
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the first part of that Morrowind adaption I think I mentioned. I know Morrowind is an older game and all, but I've been playing it since January and decided Iwanted to do my best adapting it too, with my own content. **

**There will also be some fancreated mods involved in the story, but naming them now would involve spoilers. I'll link them as they appear on my profile.**

**Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Sun's Height 27th, 3E 427._

"You have to tell her, Dranen."

Dranen Therayn looked up from his book and looked at his wife, Serethi.

"Tell who?"

Serethi rolled her eyes.

"Ulina. You _know_ you should have seen this coming."

Dranen avoided his wife's gaze and then went back to his book before Serethi snatched it away.

"I do not wish to talk about it now."

Dranen knew he was making his wife angry, yet he simply didn't care. Serethi never cared about Ulina like he did. Ulina was _his_ daughter. She couldn't just side with the Empire and have her taken away!

"So when are we going to talk about it?" she snapped.

Dranen didn't respond.

"Dranen, answer me. If we don't give our correspondence back to the Emperor about that girl, we could both be thrown in prison. Ulina would be snatched up regardless and Eriama would be taken to an orphanage. Is that what you want?"

Dranen looked at his wife, who was glaring at him.

"You need to deal with this."

Dranen sighed. "I've already lost my son, Serethi. I will not lose another child. Ulina's my daughter and I'll be damned if they take her. She's just a child."

"She'll be eighteen next month," Serethi reminded him coolly. "Seeing as you refuse to tell her what's going on, you can't protect her forever."

_You can't protect her forever,_ were the words.

"I don't understand why you do this to yourself...your family. What's left of it anyway…"

Dranen sighed again. Serethi may have married him, but she knew the truth about Ulina and constantly held it over his head.

"Just write the damn report," Serethi snapped. "Or I'm out of this. All of it."

* * *

The next day, Serethi was dead. Dranen knew she was getting along in years, much like him but she hadn't died of natural causes.

She had been murdered.

Dranen knew who did it. It was his youngest daughter, Eriama. He knew because he saw her beside Serethi's dead body. He knew they hated each other and how Serethi constantly badmouthed Eriama's mother and brother.

But he didn't know how far Eriama would take it. That's when Dranen saw the smoke rising from Serethi's body. She had used magic. _They were_ forbidden _to use magic._

"Father," Eriama said, "I…"

Dranen didn't say a word.

"What did you do?" he finally demanded.

"She was talking about Ulina. She kept saying things that weren't true! I didn't mean to kill her...I swear."

Eriama's eyes shifted away and then Ulina eventually entered the room.

"I'll figure out a way to make this right, Eriama," she promised.

"No," Dranen blurted, "Ulina, stay out of this."

Ulina ignored him and sat beside her sister.

"Father, call the guards if you want," Ulina said.

Dranen then ran out and yelled for the nearest guard, and two arrived, flanking beside captain Phillida.

"Where's the murderer?" Phillida demanded.

Eriama glanced at the guard but then Ulina stepped up.

"I did it," she said. "Eriama's innocent, I swear."

Phillida looked shocked.

"Now take me away and spare her," Ulina ordered.

Dranen could only sigh as Ulina was taken away.

Now all he could do was pray to the God's...and hope they kept Ulina safe…

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the story will be in first person, BTW...**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: First chapter. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Arrival._**

_Was it a storm? Yes, it was. But it was no normal storm. It was a dusty storm. The skies were red, too. A young girl was shielding her face, keeping the dust out of her eyes as she continued to approach a strange woman._

_"What am I doing here?" The girl shouted over the storm, hoping the woman would hear. "Tell me, because I know you have something to do with this!"_

_The woman responded in a fairly normal voice, it was a wonder that the girl could hear her._

_"They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison, first by carriage and now by boat. To the East, to Morrowind. Fear not for I am watchful."_

_The storm was now even worse than it was before._

_"But why me?" the girl cried._

_The girl thought she saw a hint of a smile on the woman's face._

_"Because you have been chosen."_

"Hey, wake up. Are you alright?"

I felt the need to take a deep breath and take a look at my surroundings. A boat. _Of course._ I had been told they were transporting me elsewhere.

To another province. Most likely to another prison.

A older Dunmer man in front of me coughed, before opening his mouth to speak. He had obviously been the one to wake me.

"Stand up," he instructed. I didn't so he took a hold of one of my arms and pulled me up. "There you go."

Almost unconsciously, I placed a hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were dreaming," the Dunmer said simply. "What's your name?"

I coughed.

"I'm Ulina Therayn," I replied. "You?"

"Jiub," the elf responded. "Not even last night's storm could wake you, you know. I heard them say we've reached Morrowind. I'm sure they'll let us go."

That was when I felt myself blanch. _Morrowind?_

Morrowind was homeland of the Dunmer, the homeland of my ancestors. My mother and father had once lived in Morrowind, but I had never seen it. Not once.

And now I was here, and I would probably be locked up again.

"We'd better quiet," Jiub said afterwhile. "I think I can hear the guards."

I fell silent, and sure enough, I heard the sounds of clanking metal against the wooden floor. A guard saw me and smiled.

"This is where you get off, so come along with me," he said nodding in my direction. Jiub didn't say anything, but gestured towards the guard. Slowly, I followed him off the ship, closing the trapdoor behind me.

"This is where they want you. Head down to the dock and he'll show you to the Census Office," the guard said, but I barely heard him. I was taking in the surroundings.  
Morrowind or not, it was beautiful place. In some ways it was even prettier than Cheydinhal, where we lived before the Imperial City.

That's when I felt a slight pang when I remembered my family - especially my sister, Eriama. It was sort of place she would have loved.

Now I wouldn't see her again.

"Did you hear me, Dark Elf?" the guard snapped. "Move down to the Census Office."

That was when I came back to Nirn and was shoved into the building up ahead.

* * *

The Census office reminded me strangely of my father's office back home, except with Imperial decor.

"Greetings," I heard a voice say. "Come over here."

Obviously, he was speaking to me, so I turned towards him and sat down at the desk.

"You are Ulina Therayn, age eighteen of Cyrodiil, correct?"

I nodded slowly.  
The man gave me a look.

"I am Socucius Ergalla, and I am in charge of the Census Office here in Morrowind," he told me. "Now, before I can release you -"

I felt my heart skip a beat. "You're _releasing_ me?"

After what I had done to protect Eriama from going to jail, they were releasing me. After what I had supposedly done, I was being set free.

No more jail, no more terrible comments from Dreth, no more Guards referring to me as Criminal Scum...

"Well, yes," Socucius replied sourly. "You're being released by the order of Emperor Uriel himself. No one understands why, but that's just that."

Emperor Uriel Septim...Why would the _Emperor,_ of all people, order my release?

"Now, before we can release you, you will need to be recorded." Socucius continued dryly. "We already know your name and age, but I was told you were born under a certain sign. What would that be?"

"The Mage," I said quickly.

Not that I was much of a Mage. Father had forbidden me or Eriama to learn magic, considering what had happened to our brother. Because of this, I hadn't learnt how to hone my magical skills. Not that I hadn't learnt how to get along without it…

"Ah, I see…" Socucius said, nodding his head. "And what was your occupation before you were arrested?"

I was stunned. "My occupation?"

"As in, what did you do before -"

"I know what it means," I responded sharply. Perhaps_ too_ sharply. "I didn't do anything of any importance, really."

"Well, you'd better find out, Dark Elf," Socucius said. "Morrowind is a difficult place to live. Knowing who you are makes it a little easier."  
He then stamped a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"These are your release forms, Therayn," he said. "Now take them to the Captain before you leave, so you can be officially released."

I took the paper, and went out of another door. On the floor outside the office was a ring. I picked it up. Someone had obviously lost it.

* * *

The Captain was in the building over from the one I left, sipping something from a tankard at his desk until I entered the room. He saw me and raised his eyebrows, as if expecting me to speak.

"Captain?" I asked.

He nodded. "These are for you," I said, handing him the release papers. The captain took them and read the quickly.

"Word of your arrival only reached me yesterday," he began. I then realized this was the first time the Captain had spoken a word. I didn't say anything back.

"I am Sellus Gravius," he continued. "But my background is not important. I'm here to welcome you to Morrowind."

"But why am I _here?"_ I asked. "I mean, after what I've d-"

Sellus gave me a look of disdain.

"I don't know why you're here, Ulina," he replied, speaking my name cautiously. "Or why you were released from prison and shipped here. But your authorization comes directly from Emperor Uriel Septim VII himself. And I don't need to know any more than that."

I wanted to ask more question as to why I was here, as someone around here was sure to know. But even the Captain - Sellus - had admitted he didn't have a clue.

"When you leave this office, you are a free woman," Sellus said. "But before you go, I have instructions on your duties. Instructions from the Emperor. So pay careful attention."

"Duties?" I asked. "What sort of duties?"

Sellus frowned, so I quickly added "sir" at the end of my sentence. He pulled out a brown parcel wrapped in brown paper, with white string holding it together and handed it to me. He also gave me a small coin purse with some gold in.

"This package came with the news of your arrival and the gold is for expenses," he explained. "You are to take the package to Caius Cosades, in the town of Balmora. Go to the South Wall Cornerclub, and ask for Caius Cosades - they'll know where to find him."

"Who's Caius Cosades?" I asked.

Sellus smiled grimly. "You are to be his charge. Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself."

_Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself._ I felt the urge to shake.

"I also have a letter for you, and a disbursal to your name," Sellus concluded. He then handed me a letter with my name on the outside of it. I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" I asked.

"Certainly. But be quick."

"Can you tell me where Balmora is?" I asked.

Sellus handed me a map of Morrowind - more precisely, the district of Vvardenfell.

"You can keep that map if you wish," Sellus began dismissively. "Balmora is north of Seyda Neen. The road passes Pelagiad village and Fort Pelagiad, crosses a deep ravine, passes Fort Moonmoth, then turns west across the Odai River and into Balmora. The South Wall cornerclub is in southeast Balmora, on the east side of the river."  
I felt myself scowl. The direction were rather vague for a newcomer to the area. Sellus obviously had an idea of what I was thinking, because he said, "for more detailed directions, talk to Elone the Scout at Arrille's Tradehouse here in Seyda Neen. But take my advice…"

I raised my eyebrows. "What is your advice, sir?"

"You're new here. Take the silt strider to Balmora instead," he answered. "Fast, cheap, safe. Cross the bridge and head east. Can't miss it. But if you are taking the silt strider, I'd hurry. The next one leaves in a couple of hours."

When I walked out the door, I sat on a bench and opened the letter I was given.

_Ulina Therayn,  
You have been given these directions and a package of documents. Do not show them to anyone. Do not attempt to read the documents in the package. The package has been sealed, and your tampering will be discovered and punished.  
Follow these directions.  
Proceed to the town of Balmora in Vvardenfell District. Report to a man named Caius Cosades. He will be your superior and patron; you will follow his orders. His residence is not known, but ask at the cornerclub called "South Wall". People there will know where to find Caius Cosades. When you report to Caius Cosades, deliver the package of documents to him, and wait for further orders.  
Remember. You owe your life and freedom to the Emperor. Serve him well, and you will be rewarded. Betray him, and you will suffer the fate of all traitors.  
I have the Honor to prepare this at the direction of his Most Sovereign Majesty the Emperor Uriel Septim,  
Glabrio Bellienus  
Personal Secretary to the Emperor._

But _why_ did I owe my life to the Emperor? I had never met him once, and he had ordered my release. I felt terrible that I owed my freedom - my life - to a man I had never met.

Why would the Emperor be interested in _me?_

I was nothing special.

"Hello!"

I heard a voice and I quickly put the letter away to see a Wood Elf grinning at me. "Are you the one that boat dropped off?"

I nodded. "That would be me."

"I'm Fargoth," he said. "I have to say it's odd to see a boat arrive at that time of the day...Hope the Imperials treated you okay."

"It was alright, I suppose," I replied.

Fargoth shook his head. "I swear they took my ring..."

I suddenly remembered the ring I found on the floor outside the Census office and pulled it out of my pocket. "You mean this ring?" I asked, pulling it out of my pocket. Fargoth inspected it and then beamed.

"Oh, thank you…"

"Ulina," I said helpfully. "I'm Ulina Therayn."

"Thank you, Ulina," Fargoth cried. He then ran off and began chatting with his friends.

The Silt Strider wouldn't leave for Balmora for the next few hours, so most of the time I spent waiting I stayed outside and admired the gorgeous - yet rather alien - scenery. Villagers sat outside chatting, children played with wooden swords or in the playground near the docking bay. I sat on one of the unoccupied swings and decided to wait for the Silt Strider to Balmora.

* * *

**A/N: I imagine I will have to go and revamp this at a later date, but enjoy it for now. Because I don't when I'll upload the rest.**


	3. New Identity

**A/N: Not my best work, but when I tried to change this chapter I ended up getting it really wrong.**

* * *

**_Chapter two: New Identity._**

The silt strider to Balmora finally arrived, and I paid twenty gold pieces to the caravaner. The journey took an hour, and by the time I arrived it was already twilight.

"Do you know where the South Wall Cornerclub is?" I asked Balmora's caravaner. His eyes twinkled.

"I wouldn't know, sera," he said. "I'd try asking around town."

I eventually found the South Wall Cornerclub. The inside of it smelt like burnt sugar and something else...something I couldn't quite identify. I had smelt it before, I just didn't know where.

A man approached me several minutes after I entered, holding out a hand and giving me a huge grin.

"Welcome to the South Wall Cornerclub, if I can be of any assistance -"

"I'm looking for Caius Cosades," I said quickly, not wanting to remain any longer than I had to in this place. The strong smell of burnt sugar was starting to make me want to choke.

"He lives in a little bed-and-basket just up the hill on the north edge of town," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Go out the front door then right up the stairs, then left at the top of the stairs and down to the end of the street."

"Thank you," I said, then followed the man's directions and knocked on the front door of what I assumed was Caius's house.

A tall Imperial man answered the door. He wasn't terribly old, but his hair was grey and balding. He was also shirtless.

"Are you Caius Cosades?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, raising his eyebrows. "Is there something you want?"

"I'm Ulina Therayn. I was told to report to you," I replied.

Caius gestured for me to enter the house and then shut the door behind him.

"What on Nirn are you talking about? Report to me?"

I coughed. I smelt it again. The smell of burnt sugar, only a bit fainter than it was in the Cornerclub.

"I have a package for you," I said. I gave him the brown package and he tore it open at once, before reading it's contents with interest. Then, Caius turned to me with a grim nod.

"So, your name is Ulina Therayn, and it says here the Emperor wants me to make you a Novice in the Blades. And that means you'll be following my orders."

I gulped. "But what if I don't want to?"

Caius shook his head. "You refuse, you can walk out now and they'll be a bounty on your head for treason within the hour, and you'll never see the light of day again. However, if you do as the Emperor says, then you'll be a free woman.

"Are you ready to join the Blades and follow my orders, as the Emperor commands?" Caius asked.

"I don't think I have a choice," I said grimly.

Caius narrowed his eyes. "There's always a choice, Therayn."

I sighed.

"So what are your orders?"

Caius gave me a glance and then shook his head. "First thing, pilgrim. You're new. And you look it."

I'd probably always look new around here. It just showed.

"And what do you suggest I do about that?" I demanded.

Caius rolled his eyes, muttered something about me being insubordinate, then handed me a coin purse. "Here's 200 drakes. Go get yourself a decent weapon. Or armor. Or a spell."

I nodded. That would be easy enough to do in this city.

"You said there was a second thing," I reminded him

"Yes, second thing…" Caius began. "You need a cover identity."

I raised my eyebrows. "I wouldn't know the first thing about what to -"

"Around here, 'freelance adventurer' is a common profession," said Caius. "Sign on with the Fighters Guild, or Mages Guild, or Imperial cult, or Imperial legion, advance in the ranks, gain skill and experience. Or go out on your own, look for freelance work, or trouble. Then, in about a month or two, come back and I'll have some work for you."

* * *

The next day, I went shopping in Balmora and visited the outfitters. Clagius Clanler and his young assistant, Rin sold me a lot of clothing that would be useful in the coming days.

Then, I visited the armourer to buy a decent enough weapon. I knew how to use a sword, but I didn't know much else.

And then I went to the Eight Plates for dinner and a room for the night. The food in Vvardenfell was much different from the food I was generally served back in Cyrodiil. Spicy and made from lots of exotic ingredients like Scrib Jelly.

I also heard a lot of the inhabitants talk about their daily lives and the latest rumors about Vvardenfell and beyond. I also heard something about a missing Ashlander boy - whatever Ashlander meant - and a reward for finding him in Ald-ruhn. There was a lot more about Ald-ruhn, too. The opportunities despite the Blight.

_Blight?_

Either way, I decided to pack up and leave for Ald-ruhn the next morning.

* * *

Dust blinded my eyes as soon as I arrived in in Ald-ruhn, and I opened my mouth without meaning to, causing me to swallow a great deal of the dust. This caused quite a bit of coughing. When I finally stopped, I made my way to the local inn.

The Ald Skar inn was packed. I let out a sigh of annoyance and made my way upstairs, and ordered a mug of a sweet beverage I had discovered while staying in Balmora called sujamma, careful only to have little sips of it at a time.

"...hey, there's someone who went up to Ghostgate a few days ago. How about two hundred drakes to find him?"

There was a Dunmer man holding out a coin purse at the other end of the room, but most people he proposed the offer to shook their heads in disgust and ignored him. He then turned to me and grinned.

He was fast approaching me and then looked at me.

"Freelance Adventurer, are we?" he asked.

It was on the tip of my tongue to say no, but I remembered what Caius had told me about keeping my cover.

"Yes," I said. "Is there something you need? I'm just relaxing now."

He dropped the gold on the table.

"I don't care if you actually find the Ashlander boy or not, just take the gold so I can tell my daughter someone's looking."

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed.

"My daughter...she cares for this boy, although I never actually approved. But she pleaded with to do something when he said he was going to Red Mountain…"

I had no idea what Red Mountain was, but from what the man was saying it sounded dangerous.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go see what I can do."

That's when I stalled out of the inn, this time fully prepared for the dusty storm outside.

* * *

Ghostgate wasn't too far from Ald-ruhn, perhaps half an hours walk. I relaxed when I got nearer, expecting to find someone waiting.

There was someone there, but he wasn't expecting me.

He was too busy fighting three clannfears.

* * *

**A/N: OK, it's time to mention a couple of mods mention in this chapter. They'll (eventually) be linked on my profile if you're interested in downloading them**

**Julan Kaushibael, Ashlander Companion 2.0 is featured in this story prominently. He belongs to Kateri.**

**Rin's Beauty Shop is mentioned in passing, too.**


	4. Julan

**A/N: I took a bit of artistic license with this scene. It's a bit different from how it appears in-game with the mod, but obviously I'll have to change the dialogue sometimes. **

* * *

_**Chapter three: Julan.**_

The Clannfears were attempting to bite him, I think. Scratch him with those long claws they had. I don't know. Either way, I knew what I had to do.

I had to help him.

I took out my new sword and hit the first Clannfear from behind. Then, the second one caught on and started to try and attack me.

_The girl grinned at her father as he held the ancient family sword and showed her how to swing. How to avoid her enemies…_

Remembering my father, I ducked when the Clannfear tried to hit me and struck it's head. The third one was almost finished. The young Dunmer boy finished this one, before finally coughing and then turn to face me.

He was beautiful, despite his terrible wounds. I had never described a complete stranger with this word before, but I couldn't help it. Despite how beautiful I thought he looked, however, he was angry with me. Not that he had good reason to be.

"Greetings, Outlander," he began grimly. "I suppose I should thank you for your help with those Clannfears, although I never asked for it."

Suddenly, I was filled with rage..

"I just saved your life!" I cried. "Look at your wounds! By the Gods…"

"What?" He snapped.

When I didn't answer, he continued.

"I'll have you know I was just playing with them to train my skills," he said. "Then you came blundering along playing the hero and ruined it for me. Next time, keep out of it!"

I felt like burying my head into my hands at the boy's stupidity.

"Like I said, I just saved your life," I said coldly, surprising myself. "I suppose you're always this ungrateful towards - what did you call me? - Outlanders."

The boy was bleeding before, but now his wounds started to grow worse. I had a few potions I had bought in Balmora that might be able to help him, but not yet. Perhaps he didn't deserve them.

"Well, I suppose you won't want healing either, since you're clearly very busy training in Bleeding to Death?" I quipped.

The boy coughed. "Well, actually…"

"No, I see you can handle everything by yourself, am I right?"

I was about to turned around and leave him to bleed, but I heard him cry out.

"No! Wait!"

I turned back.

"Want to tell me more about what a terrible person I am? I've gotten nothing but that since I arrived here."

"No!" He snapped."I want to apologize. You probably saved my life."

I rolled my eyes. "Probably?"

"Alright, you _definitely_ saved my life!" the boy cried. "Are you happy now?"

The shout was so loud it probably caused all the Cliffracers to fly away.

That was when I moved closer and shoved a potion into his hands without a word. The boy gulped it down.

"I feel much better," he admitted afterwards. "Thank you."

I sighed. "You're welcome."

"This whole thing is very embarrassing," he admitted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would me helping you be embarrassing?" It didn't make much sense to me at all.

The boy buried his head in his face. "I am trying to become a warrior, but it seems I still have a long way to go. I am supposed to be a great warrior. It's expected of me. But I spend all my time training and I'm obviously still not good enough."

The boy looked sadden and I suddenly felt sympathy for him. I was being expected to do work for the Blades, an organization that worked for the Empire. I hadn't asked for it, but it was still expected of me.

The boy let out a moan of frustration.

"What would my tribe think of me if they knew I'd been rescued by an Outlander? I mean an _Outlander,_ for Azura's sake," he said. He then gave me a quick look. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," I replied. That time, I didn't see any reason to be offended. "Besides, there were three of those damned things. I don't think one person could have handled them alone."

I looked at the boy after I said those words and - as stupid as it was - flashed him a smirk.

"Thank you, but you don't understand…" his voice trailed off. "How could you? You have no idea who I am or what I have to do and why."

I sat down on the dusty ground beside him.

"So tell me," I said. "Besides, you still aren't fully healed. I think I can do my best to help while you tell your story."

The boy smiled. "I think I'd like that. But first, why don't you tell me your name."

I suddenly realized we hadn't really introduced ourselves.

"I'm Ulina Therayn. What's your name?"

The boy grinned.

"My name is Julan Kaushibael."

* * *

Julan told me about how he grew up as an Ashlander, about his mother and about his sacred mission at the Ghostgate. When he got to the Sacred Mission part, I was lost. Why would a mother send her own child - capable Julan may be - on what seemed to be a suicide mission? Maybe I just wasn't understanding something, but this outraged me.

When I expressed these views, however, Julan sighed and shook his head.

"It's not something I'm free to discuss and certainly not with Outlanders," he said. "All I will say is that I have a sacred mission I need to carry out within Ghostfence on behalf of my tribe—and others. But I've been training for a week now and I can't even deal with monsters on this side of the fence. How can I hope to survive if I go inside?"

"I don't know," I said. It was an honest answer.

Julan's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Can I ask you something, Ulina?" he began. I nodded. "You're obviously as stronger warrior than I am...do you ever adventure inside the Ghostgate?"

I stared at the glowing walls that were in front of us.

"I'm new to Morrowind," I replied. "I haven't had the need to yet."

Julan nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to train me," he continued.

That was when my mind started spinning in circles. Me, a trainer? I was a terrible teacher. Giving instructions to people was horrible.

But I needed something to do before Caius needed me again.

"If my people knew, they would be horrified, but I can't see any other way." Julan added. "I'm just not getting anywhere training by myself. I need guidance and you seem capable of giving it to me."

I coughed. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Julan said simply. "Outlander or not, you're the only person I've met so far who has helped me and perhaps that means something."

I opened my mouth to speak, but found I couldn't continue.

"And it's not as if I'd be a useless companion—I think I'd be a useful ally," Julan said.

I thought about it for a moment. One the one hand, my short time in Morrowind has been very lonely. It would be nice for some companionship. On the other hand, Caius wouldn't appreciate if I told Julan about my affiliation with the Blades. It was supposed to be a secret.

"...So what do you say, Ulina?" He asked. "You think we'd make a good team?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I don't know how good a teacher I'll be exactly," I admitted. "In my experience, I'm a horrible teacher, actually. But you can tag along if you want."

Julan's eyes lit up as if they were torches.

"Great!" He said. "But since we're here, can we try going into the Ghostgate?" I frowned. "Not all the way in, just slightly," he added after seeing the look on my face.

I relented; we decided to travel into the Ghostgate. But after a few steps in, Julan called my name and I turned around.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ulina, I'm sorry. I thought I was ready to travel on Red Mountain, but I'm not," Julan said. "I know I'll have to come here, but I just can't. Not yet, not now. Please let's just get out of here."

That was when he grabbed ahold of my arm and the two of us ended up in Ald-ruhn. He had recalled us there. Seeing as I had never used a recall spell before (they had been banned in Cyrodiil), I didn't know what to expect.

What happened was that I fell into Julan's arms when we arrived. It felt strange to feel that close to him, to feel the heat of his body…

"I...I'm sorry about what happened back there, Ulina," Julan said. "Gods, you must think me an utter coward. But I swear this to you; I am a warrior. I have never run from a fight and I do not fear death. I'm not afraid of the ash monsters on Red Mountain, its something else hard to explain...I think it has to do with these strange visions I've been having."

_Strange visions?_ I suddenly thought back to the day I arrived in Vvardenfell. I had a strange dream then too, before Jiub woke me.

"Strange visions?" I asked.

"I often dream that I'm climbing Red Mountain and its dark and the air is filled with ash, getting into my eyes and mouth and it gets harder and harder to keep moving," Julan revealed with a dark tone of voice. "And there are all these voices surrounding me, whispering things…"

Without thinking, I took ahold of his hand.

"Come on," I said. "I have a room at the Ald Skar inn. We can talk more there. Tomorrow, we can talk about your training."

That was when we headed for the inn, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. Two chapters in one day. I've been a bit motivated today...**


	5. Flashback: Training

**A/N: So, I have to say to the reviewers...thank you for giving me some feedback on this. I wasn't sure if I was going to get any given that Morrowind is, well, not that popular compared to Skyrim or even Oblivion.**

**This is a flashback, from Dranen's POV. The flashbacks are pretty much the only thing in third-person in this.**

**If you've read Champions at all, you'll probably know who Eriama is.**

* * *

**_Flashback: Training._**

Dranen opened the bedroom door that belonged to his daughters abruptly and saw their sleeping figures on Ulina's bed. Eriama had obviously crawled into Ulina's bed in the dead of the night. Perhaps she had a bad dream about a ghost or daedra again.

Ulina's red curls covered Eriama's face. Her hair was long, though considering what Dranen was planning for them both, it had to be cut at some point. Right now, they tied it back with Serethi's hairpins.

He had just come back from delivering a letter to the Palace. _The Empire be damned,_ he thought. _Ulina's not the_ one.

Eriama stirred and that was when Dranen took the blanket off of them both.

"...Papa….?"

Dranen gave them a grim smile.

"It's time to get up, girls. We're going for a long walk."

The girls cast Dranen looks of annoyance. They knew what he was going to do. Once a week, Dranen took them a little bit outside the Imperial City to train.

And they hated every minute.

"Tie that hair back, Ulina," he said to the oldest girl. "It'll only get in the way. You're going to need a hair cut."

Ulina cast him a dark look.

"But Papa, I was told it was pretty!"

Dranen scowled.

"Yes, it's very pretty. But it's also something to slow you down. One day, when you're walking down the city streets, some n'wah could grab you by that long hair of yours."

Ulina's eyes widened, but said nothing. Before Dranen could say another word, Eriama burst out of the room, exclaiming "I'm ready!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Why do we have to walk so much, Papa?" Eriama asked. "I'm tired!"

They were now a little outside Weye, but they hadn't stopped until Dranen reach a little bit of the Great Forest.

"We'll pick up where we left off," he told them. "Except this time with real weapons."

He handed Eriama a bow. The bow was made with real daedric metals and had belonged to his first wife. He then handed Ulina a sword.

"You can both take turns with these, he instructed them. "Eriama, do you see that deer over there? Try to shoot it. You've practiced enough."

Eriama readied the bow and attempted to shoot the deer passing through the forest. She succeeded and the deer was dead on the ground.

After awhile, he had to help Ulina, who wasn't swinging the sword against the tree trunk right at all. Not what he'd taught her.

"No, Ulina," He corrected the way she was holding it. "You're weapon isn't something separate from yourself. It should be treated as an extension of yourself."

After a few more swings, Ulina managed to get it right.

Serethi didn't understand why Dranen did this with his daughters. But he trained with them because he wasn't always going to be around to protect them, and neither was she. And Tamriel was a dangerous place.

Especially for Ulina.


	6. Sleepers

**A/N: So, thank you all for the reviews! It's so nice to see them, especially one from one of my favorite authors on the site. :P**

* * *

**_Chapter four: Sleeper._**

_She began wandering down a very narrow, dark hallway, opening door after door. The last door opened up to a room that had nothing but a man in a very strange golden mask._

_He looked right at her and started approaching her, grinning. He then started grabbing at her until -_

I awoke with a start. I stared out the window. It was light and the sun was beginning to shine over Ald-ruhn, and I thought that made for a nice change. Most of the time I had spent here was during the ashy storms.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Julan."

I found myself sigh.

"It's just that you said that you wanted to be up bright and early to train, remember?"

I had completely forgotten. The night before, Julan and I had dinner while talking about the next days training. I thought it best to do it early, so we could leave for a much more hospitable location. Julan thought Caldera might be a good place. I wouldn't know.

"I'll be right with you, just give me a few minutes!"

That's when I made the move to get dressed, then left my room.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair, but after that Julan and I went outside and found a spot to train a little bit outside the city.

"So, where do we start?" he asked.

I gave him a sword.

"This is one of the few things I know how to do," I told him. "That and a little alchemy and restoration. But I know swords better."

Julan gave me a nod. "I do know how to use a sword, though."

"I'd be a bad person if I didn't tell you that you have room for improvement," I said.

I then hastily pulled out my sword before Julan could protest about the words I had said.

"I was taught by my father that a sword isn't to be treated as just a weapon," I continued. "It's also an extension of yourself."

Julan gave me a look. "I never learned to think of it that way. So, who's this father of yours? Is he here? Can I meet him?"

I winced.

"He's not here," I said simply. "I'm an Outlander, remember?"

Julan opened his mouth. but closed it again and we sparred for a couple of hours before taking a break.

"I think that's enough training for today, Ulina," Julan said. "I feel as if that's all been crammed into my brain."

_That was the intent,_ I thought.

There was no public transportation to Caldera, so we decided to go on foot. At some point on the journey, however, Julan left to explore a cave we passed by and I stood out the front of it, waiting.

_"The Sixth House has risen, Ulina Therayn."_

I turned around and then saw a Dunmer man right in front of me. He looked fairly young. He wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of leather pants and was carrying a club.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "But how do you know my name?"

He didn't answer me.

_"Join Him in the flesh,"_ he snarled. _"Join Him in the ash!"_

He then swung his club towards me. Instinctively, I grabbed the sword I had been training with earlier and attempted to hit him. The sword I was using hit his back, but it only left some cuts. In a few seconds, he dropped the club and tightened his grip on my arm.

_"Join him,"_ he said.

How could I join someone if I didn't know who they were? That was the question.

"Get _away_ from her, you n'wah!"

That was when I heard Julan, and he grabbed the man from behind and he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Julan asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," I replied weakly. "No, I think I'll be fine."

* * *

The next two weeks Julan and I spent in Caldera and then Balmora, training in all the things I knew and helping people out in the process. I was amused by Julan's expression when we reached Balmora ("it's so huge...and grand!" he'd exclaimed) and his sarcastic remarks about other things like the Cammona Tong.

"So," Julan said after awhile. "I guess I should thank you for training me."

"No like I have anything else to do," I replied. And it was rather true. None of the Guilds in Morrowind had anything I would find myself really good at.

"But I don't really know that much about you," Julan continued. "Where are you from?"

There was no point in hiding this.

"Cyrodiil," I told him.

"Cyrodiil?" Julan raised his eyebrows. "Mephala….why would you want to leave there and come here?"

"I didn't choose to," I replied. "It was...kind of a sticky situation."

"What?" Julan looked at me.

"Can I explain the rest of it some other time?" I asked.

Julan let it go then.

At the end of those two weeks, however, I was in for a surprise.

"I'm going back to Ghostgate," Julan told me while we were staying in Balmora.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You're what?"

"I think I've trained enough for my secret mission," Julan said. "You're welcome to tag along if you like."

I did follow him back to Ghostgate, even though part of my mind was screaming at me that it was a _very_ bad idea.


	7. Whispers

**A/N: Admittedly, this chapter could do with work. Later. Right now I think it's fine.**

* * *

**_Chapter five: Whispers._**

The walk to Ghostgate wasn't actually that long from Balmora. On the way, I explained to Julan how I actually came to be in Vvardenfell.

"You're a convict?" he asked. "By Azura, you're not on the run, are you?"

"No, they released me," I replied. "I suppose I'm an ex-convict now."

Julan shook his head. "As if we don't enough problems without the Empire dumping their criminals on us," he said scornfully. I glanced at him. "No offense to you personally of course."

"None taken."

"Just out of general curiosity, why were you in prison, anyway?" he asked. "Were you actually guilty of what you were arrested for?"

I felt a lump in my throat.

"I don't like to talk about it, but I suppose I should say I was protecting my sister," I replied. "So no, I didn't do what they accused me of."

"Protecting your sister?" Julan asked.

I wanted to tell Julan. He had been with me for a little over two weeks. If I could trust anyone here on this strange, alien island it would be him.

"She accidentally used magic when she was angry with our stepmother," I explained. I suddenly remembered Eriama's face. So full of fear…

"We weren't supposed to use magic, you see," I kept explaining. "In fact, all I knew was Restoration. But Eriama...she knew a bit more and…"

I bit back a sob.

"It was an accident," I said. I saw Julan's face. I couldn't read his expression. "But I couldn't let her rot in jail. She was only sixteen at the time."

"How long ago was this?"

"Almost two months ago," I replied.

He put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not going to judge you for it," Julan assured me. "You did what you had to. I would have done the same...maybe. Now let's get going to Ghostgate."

I nodded, still not liking the Ghostgate idea.

* * *

As soon as we got there, Julan opened the gate and I followed him until he told me to stop.

"Right! That's it!" Julan cried. "Thanks for everything, Ulina, but I suppose this is goodbye."

I literally snapped then.

"Seriously?" I gave him a bit of a grin. "You're literally just going to leave without any explanation?"

"I...I can't explain it to you, Ulina," he replied. "You know that. It's to do with my sacred mission."

I shook my head. "Not even a clue, Julan? Really?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

I looked above and saw that the skies were darkening. They looked almost red.

_Because you could get yourself killed,_ I thought. _And if you do, I'll feel responsible._

"Isn't it dangerous up there?" I asked. "You could die!"

He shook his head.

"I…" Julan hesitated. "Look, your concern is touching, but I'm ready for this."

I sighed.

"Ready for _what?"_ I asked.

Julan glared at me, but I ignored him and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Fine," he sighed. "But you have to promise you won't say anything."

"I swear on the Gods," I whispered.

Julan shifted his eyes. "I'm going to Dagoth Ur."

_Dagoth Ur?_ I thought.

"Just _who_ is Dagoth Ur?"

Julan shook his head. "You don't know. I shouldn't have expected better from an Outlander. But he's the devil. He's causing all this trouble. The blight...it's all him. I'm going to his citadel so I can hunt him down and kill him."

I suddenly gripped tighter onto his arm.

"There is no way I'm going to let you do that, Julan."

"Yeah?" Julan snapped. "What in _Oblivion_ would you know about it anyway?"

"You just explained to me that he's the devil, Julan," I answered. In all honesty, I didn't want to know who Dagoth Ur was now. "That's all I need to know! He'll eat you on toast!"

Julan was fuming now. "We'll see who has who on toast! You have no idea who you're talking to, so shut up!"

_No idea who..._I scowled.

"I know I'm talking to an idiot Ashlander," I shouted. "Who not so long ago needed saving from Clannfears! How long ago was it? Almost three weeks ago?"

Julan let out a groan of frustration.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" he snapped. "Sheogorath! Well, think what you like, I'm going up there. Coming?"

I looked up above. Red Mountain was very rocky. There was no way Julan would survive an hour on his own. _Oblivion,_ there was no way _I'd_survive an hour on my own.

"Of course," I told him icily. "Someone has to make sure you aren't eaten alive."

Without another word, Julan stalked up the mountain, me following behind him.

Why would his mother send Julan on a sacred mission to kill the devil? I thought. Surely his mother would want him to be safe?

Julan was only a year older than me, though. He was an adult. He could do as he liked. But still, that just wasn't right.

The air was filled with ash now, and I did my best not to breathe it in or let it get in my eyes. At the same time, I couldn't help but feel angry at Julan for attempting to try and kill the one responsible for the ash storms, and angry at a woman I hadn't met for sending him to do so.

"Did you say something?" Julan asked.

I shook my head.

"No."

"Sorry," Julan said. "Must be the wind. Nevermind..."

We continued trudging up the hills, and then Julan stopped again.

"OK, I can't hear you when you whisper like that!"

"I didn't say anything," I tried to assure him. He only glared at me and replied with "don't tease me! I'm trying to concentrate!" leaving me confused.

After a few more steps up the hill, Julan turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"STOP DOING THAT!" he bellowed.

"I'm not doing anything!" I protested. "What is it you think I'm doing?"

"If you're trying to make me paranoid, it's not working!" he shouted.

"You're making yourself paranoid, Julan. You're-"

"SHUT UP!" Julan's voice echoed all through Red Mountain. Then, after he was done shouting, he continued upwards. _Something is very, very wrong,_ I thought.

"ARGH! Shut up! SHUT UP! I am NOT listening to you!" he yelled towards the sky.

"Julan-"

I ran towards him, but he pushed me away.

"GAH! Get away from me! Get OUT of my head!"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

Julan didn't answer, he just kept yelling.

"Ugh! No! I am NOT... Argh! Stop it you s'wit!"

"Julan, can you even hear me?" I asked.

"No! That's, that's not TRUE! That, that's not why I'm... ugh. _I am Indoril Nerevar reborn and you will not-"_

I grabbed ahold of him and this time he didn't push me away. This time, I saw a flicker of relief in his eyes.

"Ulina…?"

I suddenly realized that for the whole time, he wasn't talking to me.

"It's me," I told him. "We need to get out of here -"

That was when he broke free and began shouting again.

"No... uh... get... out... my... head!"

That was when he collapsed.

"Julan…?"

He didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and sighed and then dragged him back down to Ghostgate where I knocked on one of the doors.

"By the Three!" the woman who answered exclaimed. After a few moments, two guards - Ordinators, I later learnt - carried Julan inside. I followed behind.


	8. Explainations

**A/N: So, yeah. Have a terribly long chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter six: Explanations._**

_"Will they be alright?"_

"Yes, they'll be fine. They're both exhausted, though The boy's muttering in his sleep. Just what in Oblivion where they doing climbing Red Mountain, though?"

All of a sudden, the voices faded out.

* * *

When I woke up I was lying on a small, wooden bed with rough blankets.I couldn't remember anything until I sat up and images started coming back to me. Red Mountain, ash storms, Julan shouting…

"So, you're awake," a voice said. It was one of the Ordinators who had helped me drag Julan inside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You seemed a bit exhausted yourself, and collapsed into bed," he said then called for Ulmiso Maloren, the healer.

"You're fine, and so is that companion of yours," Ulmiso told me. "Though he's been muttering things in his sleep. Poor thing…"

"Do you know when Julan will wake up?" I asked.

She glanced at the bed across from me, where Julan was sleeping. It was the first time I noticed where he was. I got up out of bed and then sat on the chair beside his bed.

"He'll wake up on his own in time," Ulmiso assured me. "By the way, what in Vivec's name were you doing, climbing Red Mountain unsupervised?"

"I really can't explain that right now," I told her sadly. Ulmiso snorted and then walked away, leaving me with Julan.

I looked at Julan's sleeping figure. He looked more at peace while he slept. For some reason, I thought everything about it was perfect.

After what seemed like hours, Julan woke up.

"Uh...where am I?"

I brushed away some loose hair away from his face.

"Ghostgate," I replied grimly.

"Ghostgate? But how…" Julan suddenly groaned and placed a hand on his head. "Oh, Gods my head... my brain feels like it's full of dust and ash...My memories, they're all mixed up. I think I dreamed that we were climbing Red Mountain -"

"Because we were," I pointed out.

How could he forget? It was all his idea!

"We did climb the mountain?" Julan then nodded. "Oh yes... but it was so like my dreams. Except I could hear what the voices were saying this time."

_Voices inside his head._ I suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"What were they saying?" I asked.

Julan thought for a moment.

"Well, I didn't recognize all of them. But one, one was Dagoth Ur," he said. _The devil,_ I thought angrily. "I don't know how I knew that, I just did.

"He was mocking me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he told me. "But what happened next? What actually happened, I mean."

I scowled while trying to recall what had occurred at Red Mountain.

"You shouted a lot, at me in fact," I told him.

Julan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ulina. Keep going."

"Then you fainted," I said. "I carried you back -"

"You actually carried me all that way?" Julan looked surprised.

I nodded. "I didn't think I had much of a choice…"

"But that's not what I – ah, so that part was my dream. Gah, it's all so mixed up!" Julan flopped back down on the bed violently. It made a slight squeaking noise.

"What do you remember, then?" I couldn't help but ask.

Julan held up a hand, giving me the indication to stop and listen.

"Oh, not much. It's not important. So, you saved me again. That's what's important – I failed. I'm still not ready. Maybe I never will be."

"Oh, don't say that, Julan," I begged. "I trained with you for weeks."

It was true. I spent three weeks on this alien island with Julan and he taught me more about the culture of the native Dunmer while helping me, showing me the ropes. I wasn't going to give up on him now.

"Ai, but it's true, Ulina. Maybe I should just go home and herd guar. It seems it's all I'm fit for."

His voice sounded as if he was going to cry any moment. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Julan. I'm not even that good with swords or anything -"

He looked up and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Ulina. I'm glad one of us believes in me. But I don't know what to do next."

"We could train some more?" I suggested. It seemed to be the most obvious option. "Besides, I haven't -"

There was a sudden pregnant pause that filled the room. Julan sat up on the bed and we exchanged looks for a moment.

"Well, yes, but although you have helped me and I thank you for that, I think I need a new input."

"Like what?" I asked, curious for what other suggestion Julan had.

"There is another option I've been avoiding, but I have no choice. I should go home and ask my mother for advice."

I was dumbfounded. I hadn't heard much about Julan's mother, but I knew she sent him on a very dangerous mission to kill Dagoth Ur - the Devil - and took away most of Julan's life in the process.

"Did...did you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes," Julan stated this matter-of-factly. "Of course. I want my mother to meet you - so I can show her not all Outlanders are ignorant, idiots like she told me."

I winced.

"Oh...no, no...that's not what I -"

"It's fine, Julan." I was still nervous at the prospect of meeting Julan's mother.

"Seriously, though," he grabbed my right hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Come with me. I think I could use your help."

I hesitated for a moment. If I let Julan go alone, I might never see him again. I had to go.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

There was sudden silence again. This time, I broke it. I had to ask him this question.

"Julan?"

"Hmm...is something wrong, Ulina?"

"When...when we were up in Red Mountain...you said something. You said you were Indoril Nerevar reborn."

That was something I had been wondering about. Just who was Indoril Nerevar?

Julan raised his eyebrows. "...I did?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked, my voice full of mock hurt.

He rolled his eyes. "Typical of you."

"Care to explain?" I asked. "I mean, who's Indoril Nerevar?"

"Care to explain?" he echoed. "Not really, no. But I guess you won't let it drop."

"No, I won't," I snapped.

"Gah! You're so tenacious! Okay, okay." He said, with a bit of a glare focused my way, "I will tell you. But not right now. I'm tired and my head hurts. We should both get some sleep."

Reluctantly, I moved to the bed across from him and pulled the rough covers over my body. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep and would probably be tired the next day, but I really didn't care.

* * *

On the way to Vos - where Julan told me was where he wanted to go first - we stopped by a tavern in Sadrith Mora. That was when he told me about Indoril Nerevar and everything else. How his mother was banished from the camp, and -

"The first thing you should know is that my mother is not actually my mother by birth," Julan explained over a Mazte. "No one has any idea who my real parents are. Azura sent mother a dream, telling her to follow a black kagouti into the Grazelands. She found me: a baby in the shadow of some rocks. Azura told her that her task would be to raise as me as a warrior for an important destiny."

I couldn't help but snigger into my drink.

"Did she actually tell you that?"

Julan scowled.

"Take this seriously, Ulina. Please."

"OK. Was she still with the camp when this happened?" I asked.

"No, she'd just been exiled," Julan said. "Azura told her that her fate was to be left alone so she could concentrate on my upbringing."

"Why was she exiled?" I kept badgering on. Every question Julan answered left more unanswered.

"I don't know," Julan admitted. "It was before I was born of course. Something to do with tribal politics. I think she upset some important people. If you really want to know you could ask her, but I doubt she'd tell you. She doesn't like to talk about it. I used to play in the camp as a child and I heard all sorts of lies – vicious, untrue rumours."

"OK, as interesting as this all is...what does this have to do with you being Nerevar?" I asked.

Julan looked at me.

"You know who Nerevar was, right? The one who united our people against the Nords and Dwemer?"

"No," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're an Outlander. I guess it doesn't matter whether you do or not. Go and read a book, if you care."

I made a mental note to find a book about Nerevar the next time I went to a library.

"Then what does matter? I still want to about you being Nerevar!"

"Keep your voice down, will you?" Julan snapped before lowering his voice so it was barely a whisper. "What matters is that he was murdered by Tribunal of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, the false gods that the great houses of Morrowind and Vvardenfell worship."

I didn't say anything, letting Julan continue.

"Anyway, Azura foretold that Nerevar's spirit would one day be reborn to avenge himself and set things to rights in Vvardenfell by destroying Dagoth Ur and whatever profane sorcery the Tribunal used to steal their false god-hood. In the prophecies, this reincarnated Nerevar is known as the Nerevarine."

I raised my eyebrows. I found it hard to believe that anyone could back from the dead like that. It just wasn't possible.

But then again, lots of things seemed impossible until I came to Vvardenfell.

"You think this might be you?"

"I know it sounds…well, unbelievable," Julan began. "I find it hard to believe myself, sometimes. But…it's true. Azura has revealed her will and explained what must be done. I know I have a responsibility to fulfill and however impossible it might seem I have to try. Who could oppose Azura?" he grinned as he said this. "I trust her to know what my destiny hold, and what I am capable of."

"So...you speak to a daedric prince?" I couldn't hide the skepticism in my voice, although I tried.

Julan took a long gulp of Mazte, then began talking.

"Not personally, no," he admitted. "She speaks to my mother through her dreams and visions. That's why I need to go home and consult her wisdom. She'll know what to do, because Azura will advise her."

"We should leave tomorrow, then."

It was already quite late, and I was tired from walking all the way from Ghostgate to Sadrith Mora.

"Ulina, look," Julan reached across the table and took one of my hands. "I know I've been very secretive about all this but I do have good reasons."

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I trust you, yes," Julan said. "If they knew about me, the Tribunal and their Temple followers would hunt me down and destroy me. So would the Emperor, come to that, since the Nerevarine is also prophesied to free Vvardenfell from the foreign invaders. So I must ask you to keep my secret."

Given the pleading tone in his voice, what could I do but agree. Besides, if I ran around telling people that Julan was the Nerevarine, would they believe a word I said? Probably not.

"OK," I told him. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Ulina." Julan took another sip of his Mazte. "But I'm not asking you to believe me...I'm asking you to keep my secret, and maybe…um…," he took another sip of his drink. "Well, it's like this…You've been a good friend to me and I…I'm not accustomed to asking anyone for help. It's always been just me and my mother. But if you...if you..."

"I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you. For everything. One of these days I swear I'll do something you can thank me for."

After that conversation, the mood between us lightened considerably. We finished our Maztes, and ordered more. I was beginning to feel a bit light headed after my third, and suddenly felt the urge to giggle at anything I found funny.

For the first time in my life, I was drunk.

After awhile, I managed to pay for a room for the two of us and I lead Julan to his bed.

"You knoooow, Ulina…" Julan slurred, "no one has ever been as nice to me as you have. 'Cept maybe Shani...Shani was reaaal nice."

I scowled.

"Just _who_...who in _oblivion_ is...Shani?" I asked, slurring myself.

Julan didn't answer, he just fell into bed.

Making a mental note to ask about Shani the next day, I crawled into my own bed.

* * *

"Morning, Ulina," Julan greeted me as I climbed down the stairs. "I guess you'll want some breakfast before we carry on."

I nodded.

"Oh, Julan?"

"Yeah?" He gave me that expression he always did when he knew I wasn't pleased.

"Who's Shani?"

Julan almost choked on his water.

"How...Mephala! How do you know that name?"

"We were drunk last night, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh. Well, if you must know...she was my ex-girlfriend."

I should have known.

"I suppose you could say that we were childhood sweethearts. We grew up together back when I used to have more contact with the Ahemmusa camp than I do these days. I always had a crush on her, but never actually expected her to feel the same way Turned out she did."

As he said these words, he smiled. I suddenly felt my heart sink in unidentifiable horror.

"Continue," I said coldly.

"Anyway we were nearly adults by that time and you know how it is. Sneaking out at night to meet, hiding from our parents. We thought we were really in love, us against the world, all the usual stuff. Head in the clouds, really."

"So, why isn't she your girlfriend anymore? What happened?"

Julan sighed.

"My mother happened, that's what. She found out and told me to break it off with Shani."

I shook my head.

"I don't get you sometimes, Julan. If you really loved her -"

"You don't understand! My mother was right. I didn't see that at the time, of course. I yelled, swore and absolutely refused. We had a huge row, and I left home in a rage. Lived in the mountains for a week and then the dreams started getting to me.I had time to think about everything, and sadly I realized my mother was right. My responsibility, my duty to my people, goes beyond my feelings for one person. Shani was distracting me. I was forgetting my sacred mission. If I really cared, I had to leave her to focus on my training. Anything else would've hurt her in the long run."

"Oh," my voice sounded sad and I mentally kicked myself by turning away.

"Don't be like that, Ulina," he begged. "Just don't. You don't understand. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She never forgave me. Maybe it would have ended anyway... but I still wonder how things might have turned out."

I sighed.

"Come on. We still have a long way to go," I told him grimly.

* * *

We stopped at Vos first, and by the time we reached there it was nearly midday. Julan and I bought a very valuable amulet for his mother (this was the first time I heard Julan's mother's name. Her name was Mashti) and made our way towards Ahemmusa camp.

"Be careful here," Julan warned. "I'm not welcome because I'm an outcast, and you're an Outlander. Just try to stay out of their -"

"Julan!"  
A shrilly voice called out Julan's name several times in a row and I turned around to see a young woman about my age running towards Julan and I.

"Who is this?" I asked.

Julan sighed. "Shani."

Shani was very beautiful, with long red hair tied back into very long braids that reached her mid back.

Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious. _This_ was Julan's ex.

"They told me you went to Red Mountain!" Shani exclaimed. _"Where_ have you been?"

Julan didn't answer her, instead he gave her a blank stare. "Hello, Shani."

"I've been so worried and - who is this?"

She suddenly turned to face me with a curious look.

"I'm Ulina," I told her, trying to keep my voice emotionless. Shani obviously sensed this, because she gave me a rather odd look and turned to face Julan.

"I see you've changed your mind, I'm so glad!" she gave him a hug, but Julan didn't hug her back. "You _have_ changed your mind, haven't you? You're not still a complete idiot?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind," Julan snapped. "I just need a bit more training. Ulina's been a great help."

I smiled weakly. For some reason, I felt as if I really shouldn't be there at all.

Shani broke away from Julan.

"Yeah? Well you'd better run home before your dear mother catches us talking!" she shooed the both of us away. Julan took my hand and the two of us ran towards a daedric ruin in the distance.

"Same old Shani," Julan muttered under his breath. "Why can't she listen? You listen. Sometimes I don't know what I saw in her at all."

* * *

Kaushibael camp wasn't that far away from the Ahemmusa camp, and as soon as we arrived I took in the sights around me.

There were three yurts surrounding a fire, and one of them had skulls on pikes outside of it. I grimaced. Why would someone want such a thing displayed outside their yurt?

"Don't worry about that," Julan said behind me. "Mother's idea of a joke...I think. Just let me do the talking and we'll be fine."

He opened the door of the yurt with skulls outside it and inside was Mashti Kaushibael.

She didn't look pleased to see me at all.


	9. Dreams and Visions

**A/N: ****Darkkitty94: Thanks so much for the review, and I'm also flattered that this story was the reason you decided to upload yours! And the mod is totally awesome. :)**

**Anyways, onwards with the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter seven: Dreams and Visions._**

"Who are you?" Mashti demanded. "Why are you here with my son? I warn you, if you dare -"

"Mother!" Julan yelled over her. "It's fine."

He then handed her the amulet we bought at the Varo Tradehouse, but she didn't look at it. She only glared at me.

Mashti was actually a lot younger than I expected, though Julan didn't actually tell me how old she was, come to think of it. Though Dunmer did have longer life-spans than humans, Mashti looked _ridiculously_ young.

"Ulina, why don't you light the fire in the...guest yurt?" Julan said. After seeing my quizzical look, he responded by saying "it's the middle one. That's where you'll be staying tonight. Let me explain things to Mother."

I sighed and left the yurt, and entering the guest yurt like Julan had asked me too. The yurt was filled with wooden crates and sacks of food, but it was also warm and dry with a bedroll on the floor.

"Guest yurt?" I muttered. "Yeah, right."

I used whatever knowledge I had of Destruction magic to light the fire. It made the room warmer than it was previously and I sat on the bedroll. I swore I could hear the sounds of a vicious argument coming from Mashti's yurt, and Julan swearing at his mother. I sighed and began reading a book until I heard a voice on the other side.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Julan. May I come in?"

"Of course."

I opened the yurt and Julan stood at the doorway.

"I came to tell you that Mother and I have talked things over," Julan began.

"What did she say?" I asked. I was quite curious about what Mashti had to say about me.

"We've, um, agreed that Azura should be consulted," Julan said. I was secretly thrilled.

"She's not happy about your involvement but agrees that you may be able to help. She will seek Azura's guidance. This means a ritual to summon the Daedra Prince in a dream. Mother has to make prayers and incantations to receive the vision. I'd better go back and help her prepare."

"Oh," I said. For some reason the thought of him being away from me was a bit irritating.

"You can do what you want," Julan said. "Maybe get some rest. See you in the morning."

He was about to turn around and leave but I took ahold of his hand.

"Good luck with those incantations," I told him.

He smiled.

"I think I'm going to need it."

That was when Julan left me to climb into the blankets of my bedroll and fall fast asleep.

* * *

For some reason, I awoke later in the night to hear the sounds of footsteps outside the yurt. I thought it sounded faint, but couldn't go back to sleep. It was probably Mashti or Julan, or some kind of creature. I dismissed it and tried going back to sleep, but couldn't.

That was when I heard the sounds of my yurt opening. It was dark inside my yurt, and the fire had long been put out but I still made out the figure of Julan.

"Ulina?"

I felt myself blink.

"Is something wrong, Julan?" I asked.

"Are you awake?"

I shook my head. "What do you think? Of course I'm awake!"

"Right...um...stupid question. Sorry."

"Gee, you think?"

I lit the fire again and Julan sat down beside me. He looked absolutely terrible. As if he had seen a walking skeleton or something. He was also shivering from the cold. Something had to have happened, because I had never seen Julan that scared before.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You look terrible."

"No, not really…" Julan's voice drifted off. "It's just...I...I think I'm going mad."

"What do you mean, 'you think you're going mad'?" I demanded. "Julan, you look like you've seen a Bone Ancestor!"

Normally, Julan would have laughed at that remark. He wasn't laughing now. I moved closer to him and brushed some strands of his black hair out of his face.

"I had another dream," he told me. "It was horrible. Worse. I wasn't climbing Red Mountain any more, I was in this cavern. There were these Ash Priest things standing around, whispering, whispering horrible things. And I could see, feel my skin rotting, growing monstrous, and not just my body but my mind too."

"That sounds... unpleasant," I said. I couldn't find any other words to say how I felt about such a thing. It didn't just sound unpleasant. It sounded absolutely horrible!

"It was," Julan said. "I felt them crawling around in my mind trying to change who I am, trying to change everything I believe in into something horrible and depraved, eating away at my identity until there was nothing left except what they had put there. When I woke I swore I could see them in flashes, the Ash Priest things, out of the corner of my eye. But when I looked again they were gone. I felt like I was losing it."

I suddenly remembered the strange dream about the man in the golden mask. There were other odd things about his dream, but I didn't want to go into great detail.

All I wanted to do was be there for Julan.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked. "I mean, I -"

"I can't talk to mother obviously," Julan said. "She's deep in the dream-prayer. Maybe it's nothing, but it didn't feel like nothing. I felt so alone; I had to talk to someone."

That was understandable. I wanted to talk to someone, too. Except Caius had sworn me to secrecy about the real reason I was in Vvardenfell.

I couldn't even tell Julan.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm scared," Julan said. Our eyes met. "How can I fight? How do you fight something like that?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I don't want to go mad, and if Dagoth Ur wants my mind I won't go quietly! But, what if I'm not strong enough?"

I took his hand.

"You _are_ strong, Julan," I said. "You'll make it. And I'll be there with you."

Julan moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. After that kind of nightmare, anyone could use a hug.

That was when I felt his hot breath on my neck. It felt strangely pleasant...

"Julan, did you just -?"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Julan had fallen back and bumped his head on one of the outposts.

"I…I'll see you tomorrow," he said hastily, then ran out of the yurt in a hurry. I sighed.

I wasn't going to tell him to _stop_ kissing my neck.

* * *

The next morning I emerged from my yurt and saw Mashti sitting around the fire. She gave me a suspicious look and all I could think of to do was give her an awkward wave in response.

"Er, good morning," I said. "Where is Julan?"

Mashti nodded towards her yurt, but didn't say anything. I turned away from her and went inside. Julan was sitting on a wooden bench by Mashti's bed.

"She let you in?" He asked. I noticed how he was pointedly avoiding eye contact with me and chose to ignore it.

I shrugged. "So it would seem."

"Outlander," a voice behind me said, "Julan. I would speak with you now."

Just then, Mashti entered the yurt with her arms crossed over her chest, still giving me that same suspicious look.

"I have spoken with the Daedric Prince who guides me in all matters concerning my son," she began, keeping her red eyes focused on me.

"What did she say?" I asked. Mashti gave me a look that was nearly as piercing as daggers.

"She informed me that you can be trusted and that you may yet even be important to the fulfilment of the prophecies," she replied. "My son has chosen to disclose to you the secrets of his mission."

At this remark, Julan lowered his head and refused to make eye contact with his mother.

"Outlander, you cannot hope to comprehend its importance to this land, but I hope for your sake that you will try," Mashti continued gravely. "The Gods deal harshly with those who would stand in the way of destiny."

"Oh...oh, I won't stand in the way of destiny," I said. I didn't want to, either. Mashti gave me a slight smile when I said this.

"I understand that you have been training my son," she said. "In faith, I myself can see the improvement. Perhaps it is that you have been chosen to aid him on this difficult journey. If so, you have a choice. You can continue to support him as he carries out his work of destiny, and be rewarded with all the gifts that the Gods bestow."

"Or?" I had to ask; she said I had a choice after all.

"Or," Mashti's voice was cold again, "you can betray him, and I will cast down the curses of a thousand vengeful ancestors upon you to hound you waking and sleeping to the end of your brief, miserable life."

_Goodness, she really knows how to make a threat_, I thought.

"I understand," I told her.

"Good, I am glad we understand each other," Mashti said. "Continue to train then. Quest together as travelling adventurers. My son needs experience of the world, and you can offer him that. I will contact you again when the time is right."

Mashti then produced a small cloth bag and opened it, revealing two rings encrusted with sapphires. Well, they looked like sapphires anyway.

"These are rings that will allow you both to communicate with each other via a spiritual link," Mashti said as I inspected them. "They will also enable you to travel to one another's position in much the same way as Mark and Recall, as well as to return here, when the need arises. Go now."

Julan suddenly took ahold of my arm and tugged me out of the yurt. I had to say I was glad.

Mashti was a good person, but she didn't seem to like me at all. Maybe she'd get used to me. Maybe.

* * *

Julan and I began walking along the beach, heading back to the nearest city (Sadrith Mora) so we could look for some decent jobs. We were half-way to Vos now, and it was only now that Julan opened his mouth.

"So, I suppose I should apologize for last night…" his voice trailed off.

"Apologize for what?" I asked him.

"Well...when I broke into your yurt in the middle of the night," Julan began, "I didn't want you to think I was -"

"Taking advantage?" I finished. I didn't Julan of all people would something like that, but still. That's what he probably thought I was thinking.

"Well, yeah," he said slowly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. Some people think all Ashlander men are savages... I'm not saying YOU do, but... well, anyway, it's not true. If I was going to make a move on you, it wouldn't be like that! Uh... not that I'd make a move on you, of course."

"Oh, really?" I was angry that Julan was denying what was obviously true. "Why did you kiss my neck, then?"

We kept walking onwards, passing through the "Mushroom Forest" now.

"Oh... gods... I was hoping you'd forgotten about that," he said. There was no way in Oblivion I could forget something like that, and I told him as much.

"Or not noticed, or thought you were dreaming, or something… anything less embarrassing than…" Julan looked a bit panicked now. "Oh gods. Um. Sorry. I got a little... carried away."

_Obviously,_ I thought.

"You should apologize, Julan," I said. "Why did you stop?"

He suddenly stopped, and turned to face me.

"Wait...you're saying you actually liked it?" he was amazed.

"'Not in your right mind' I see," I scoffed. "You do the math, Julan!"

"You're not offended?" he asked, approaching me.

"No," I told him. "What made you think I'd be offended, Julan?"

"Uh... past experience!" Julan said hastily. "See, there was this one time I was…" Julan stopped and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey... wait. Are you saying you wouldn't be offended? If something like that were to happen again, I mean?"

_Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?_ I thought. Instead, I replied with a grin and "well that would depend, wouldn't it? I mean...no. No, of course not!"

Julan gave me a wicked grin. "I see... That's very... interesting. So... purely hyperactively speaking... would you be unbearably offended if I were to do this?"

He started running his fingers gently along my jaw. For some reason, I felt myself start to shiver.

"Don't you mean 'hypothetically'?" I corrected. When I saw the look on Julan's face, I knew I blew it.

"What?" he asked.

"You said 'hyperactively'. I think you meant to say 'hypothetically,'" I told him.

_Gods, I'm so stupid!_

"Hypo- what? ...Oh, nevermind!" he cried. "I thought for a minute that- look, I was about to kiss you then, but the moment's gone now, hasn't it?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"No, no, it's fine, forget it, temporary insanity, I'm going to stop talking now -"

"You were going to kiss me?" I asked.

"I was," Julan said. "But like I said -"

"Hey! You can't just... come back h-!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being turned around and my back was up against one of the mushroom-trees. Julan smiled.

And then he kissed me.


	10. Duties

**A/N: ****Short chapter is short, not to mention I took a brief hiatus. But this is my main focus. For now.**

* * *

**_Chapter eight: Duties._**

Neither Julan nor mentioned a word about the kiss on the way to Sadrith Mora, and nothing was said as we headed back to Balmora either. We didn't need to, though.

When we arrived in Balmora, I decided to rent two rooms at the Eight Plates and stay there while Julan and I trained some more in the morning, but when I arrived in Balmora, I saw a familiar face walking down the streets.

It was Caius Cosades, carrying a bag full of glass bottles that clinked as he walked down the streets. He knew I was there, for he gave me a look and urged me to follow him. I sighed.

"Something the matter?" Julan asked.

I didn't reply.

"Come along," I said grimly.

That was when Julan followed me through Balmora, until we were in front of Caius's house. I opened the door and saw that the older Imperial was smoking from an interesting looking pipe until he saw me with Julan and scowled.

"I won't be discussing your orders while your friend is here," Caius snapped.

"But, I -"

"Tell him to wait outside," Caius ordered.

I sighed and turned to Julan.

"What is going on?" Julan asked. "Why doesn't he want me to be there? Is there somthing going on I should know about?"

I sighed. If I told Julan who I really was, both Caius and Julan would be rather unhappy, to put it lightly. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Just let me talk to Caius for a few moments," I said. "I'm sure this won't take but a moment."

Julan scowled. He wasn't pleased with. I could tell.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "I'll be back at the Eight Plates if you need me!"

That was when he turned around and went back down the streets. I turned the opposite way and went into Caius's house.

* * *

I shut the door and laid my eyes on a very unimpressed Caius Cosades. The smell of burnt sugar was still rather strong, but I ignored it.

"You're late," he said pointedly. "I've been expecting you back here for almost a week."

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just that I've been really busy."

I had been busy; getting used to my new life in Vvardenfell was one thing, then I met Julan and started training him. Then, I met his mother.

Oh, I had been very busy.

"You should be," Caius told me. "Remember who gave you that life. The Empire. Now, never mind all that, it's time to get ready for your first assignment."

"Assignment?" I asked.

"Yes, your orders," Caius responded, handing me a coin purse. I counted the amount. It was almost two hundred septims! "Go talk to Hasphat Antabolis at the Fighters Guild here in town. Ask him what he knows about the Nerevarine secret cult and the Sixth House secret cult."

I raised my eyebrows, remembering the conversation I had with Julan a few days ago about the Nerevarine. I didn't know much, but I knew it was strange for Caius to ask about such a thing. The locals probably wouldn't like it.

"The Nerevarine cult?" I echoed.

"Yes, the Nerevarine cult," Caius replied irritably. "And the Sixth House cult. Don't forget that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied.

Caius then handed me a folded up letter.

"You'll have to do him a favour first of course," Caius said. "Probably an ugly one."

I winced, not wanting to know what "ugly" meant.

"That's the way these things work," Caius continued. "But do it anyway, get the information and report back to me."

I nodded and left, making my way back to the Eight Plates and back to Julan.

* * *

"He WHAT?" Julan exclaimed. At this remark, it was my turn to ask him to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, Ulina, it's just…" Julan lowered his voice, "why would an old Skooma addict like Cosades want to know about the Nerevarine cult?"

"I don't know," I said flatly. "I just need to help him. I can't tell you why...just believe me."

After we ate, we headed for the Fighter's Guild, me taking the lead and Julan skulking behind me. I had to agree with Julan. Something didn't feel right about Caius's orders.

Hasphat Antabolis was a short Imperial man with short dark hair and brown eyes. He was sitting in the Guild's dining hall, eating, when we saw him.

"Can I help you?" he greeted.

"I'm with Caius," I told him. "I -"

Antabolis nodded.

"Ah, so you're the one," he nodded, looking me up and down. I shifted my eyes and turned to Julan, who was giving Antabolis a suspicious look.

"Let me guess," Antabolis said, "old Cosades wants information. Well, I can probably help. A little this for that, you understand I'm sure."

I nodded. Caius had warned me that this man would want some sort of favor.

"Old Caius, canny as ever," Antabolis chuckled. "Now there are some Dwemer Ruins nearby called Arkngthand."

I turned to Julan. He was scowling now, and I didn't understand why. I made a mental note to ask him why later.

"I need you to run over there and fetch me a Dwemer Puzzle Box," the man continued. "It should be a little copper cube, about the size of a fist with symbols on one side and lines on the other. Circular design. Should be very easy to see."

Antabolis held out his hands and made a shape with them for demonstration.

"I'll do it," I said.

* * *

"You agreed to go inside a Dwemer ruin," Julan said airily. "You actually...agreed to go inside….? Dammit, Ulina! Daedric ruins are safer than those places!"

"Daedric ruins?" I echoed. Such things existed?

Julan only shook his head in response.

"Looks like we have some work to do," he said.


	11. Golden Ruins

**A/N: Long chapter coming your way! **

* * *

**_Chapter nine: Golden Ruins._**

Julan and I walked all the way to Arkngthand, a dwemer ruin suddenly appearing right in front of us. I had never seen anything like it before; a building with several tall, golden towers that glinted in the sunlight. The Dwemer had been clever. _Really clever,_ I thought.

"Be careful around here," Julan advised. "There might not be anyone in here, but I heard that the contraptions the Dwemer made still work."

"You mean you don't actually _know?"_ I snapped.

"It's not like I've actually been inside a Dwemer ruin before," Julan said impatiently.

Without another word, I made my way up the golden ramp to the large Dwemer ruin looming over us. I knew Julan was only trying to protect me, but I was wholly annoyed by it too.

"Listen," I turned to face Julan, who was smiling awkwardly. "Can we talk...about what happened the other day?"

I raised my eyebrows and returned the grin. "You mean when we...kissed?"

This was a rather unexpected way to start a conversation. Especially now, of all times.

"I need to know where I stand with you," Julan said. I sensed the nervousness in his tone. It wasn't hard to miss at all. "I mean, I'd hate to think that kiss was just a one-off. But I don't know how you feel. I don't feel like making a fool of myself, if you're not interested..."

I thought for a moment. Yes, I was interested...even if things were moving a bit quickly.

"Who said I wasn't?" I replied. "I mean, I did kiss you back."

"Yeah…." He was smiling. "No one's ever kissed me quite like that before. But Ulina, to be honest, I'm not in any position to get involved with someone."

I tried to think of a reason why not, and then remembered what Julan had told me about Shani and how their relationship ended.

"My mission is too important, and this sort of thing has, uh… caused problems in the past," Julan finished.

"I get it," I told him, keeping my voice as quiet as possible. Our voices had been getting louder and they may as well have been bouncing off the wall.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I can't let it get too serious, but…there's something about you," Julan reached to brush some of my loose hair behind my ear. "May it's those red curls of yours?" he joked.

I laughed slightly at this remark.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm intrigued," Julan continued. "I can't stop thinking about you. And I can't help but wondering…Is there anyone else?"

I held a hand up.

"Don't tell me; you're afraid some big Nord might come and put a warhammer through your face, aren't you?" I deadpanned, still trying to keep quiet so my voice didn't echo again.

"No!" Julan protested. I smirked and he caught on, shaking his head. "Well, maybe, but I don't care if they do, let 'em try," he grinned. "I just want to know if I have any competition. Call me selfish, but I don't like the thought of sharing you."

"Well, you won't be," I said flatly, before kissing him on the cheek. "There isn't anyone. There never was before you. Now come on! We have work to do."

Without another word on the subject, Julan and I kept moving through the halls of Arkngthand. Now that we had actually started moving, I thought I heard distinct sounds of chatter in another room.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Julan didn't respond, he only moved closer to a large, metal door and put his ear up to it. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, giving him the indication to come back but alas, there was no response.

"I think there might be someone in there," he said.  
I folded my arms across my chest. "I thought you said there wasn't anyone here?"

"No, I said there might not be!"

With that, the large, metal door burst open and what looked like eleven or twelve people emerged. Most of the were Imperials, but they were being led by a Dunmer. The leader gave me a very nasty smile.

"Just what are you s'wits doing here?" He snapped.

I gulped. The men behind him were hold very rusty looking knives and axes. If one of them was to hit me or Julan, surely it would cause a nasty wound as well as an infection.

"Julan," I whispered, "you have my sword, don't you?"

He handed it to me with his hand behind his back. I took it in a similar way, holding it up to the group of bandits threateningly. The most frightening thing was that they weren't threatened at all. In fact, the Dunmer ring-leader laughed.

"You think we're scared of an Outlander and an Ashlander?" he snapped. "Go ahead, fight us. Fight us and die, fetcher."

That was when swords were drawn and I quickly ran into the room, grabbing what I guessed to be the Dwemer Puzzle Box before turning back to Julan, who was trying to fight five bandits at once. I sighed and decided I would have no choice but to help him with this. When all the bandits lay but the Dunmer ringleader lay unconscious the ringleader looked shocked.

"Not so brave without your cronies now, are you?" Julan sneered.

"Julan, shut up," I snapped, though I kind of had to admit to myself that the ringleader did wear an expression for fear. "Come along."

We quickly left the ruins of Arkngthand. I never wanted to set foot in another Dwemer ruin again as long as I lived.

* * *

Antabolis was more than pleased to receive the box, and told me information about the Sixth House. I asked him to tell me what he knew, with Julan narrowing his eyes as I did so.

"House Dagoth is the Sixth House, the "lost" Sixth House," Antabolis explained. "In the First Age, House Dagoth betrayed the other Great Houses during the War of the First Council, and was destroyed for their treason. I can answer any questions you have, but I'll also give you some notes to give to Caius, and recommend some Sixth House references he should read."

He then handed me an envelope that was sealed. Obviously it was the notes for Caius.

"And the Nerevarine Cult?" I asked. "Caius told you to ask about that too."

Antabolis looked deep in thought.

"Let me think…" Antabolis mused. "I actually don't know much about the Nerevarine Cult. But I do know the basics."

I said nothing, but glanced at Julan. He looked livid now.

"The Ashlanders believe a reborn Nerevar will unite the Dunmer against the outlander invaders and restore the ancient Dark Elven nation," Antabolis explained. "Nerevar is a legendary hero and saint of the Temple, but the Temple denies the prophecy, and persecutes heretics who believe in the Nerevarine. Tell Caius that Sharn gra-Muzgob would be a better person to ask about the native faiths and superstitions."

_Great,_ I thought. _Another task for me to do._

* * *

I was right. Caius sent me back to the other side of town after I visited him and brought him the notes, so Julan and I trudged back to the Guilds and visited Sharn gra-Muzgob, an elderly Orc mage. An Orc mage was a highly unusual sight, given that the race was terrible with magic. In the end, Sharn sent us to the Andrano Ancestral Tomb outside of Pelagiad - a rather difficult trip from Balmora - to retrieve a skull.

"She's insane," Julan muttered under his breath when we left. "No one in their right mind would send someone into an ancestral tomb. It's disrespectful!"

I had to listen to this rant all the way through the journey, and as we made our way through the tomb and retrieved the skull. The next day, we made it back and gave Sharn the skull. Then, she told me to sit down and explained everything.

"This Ashlander cult believes the long-dead hero Nerevar will be reborn to honour ancient promises to the tribes. According to legend, the prophesied Nerevarine will cast down the false Gods of the Tribunal Temple, restore the traditional ancestor worship practiced by the Ashlanders, and drive all outlanders from Morrowind.

"Both Temple and Empire outlaw the cult, but it persists among the Ashlanders, who care little for Imperial or Temple law. The Temple tries to dismiss it as primitive superstition, but they spend an awful lot of time talking about something so apparently inconsequential, and persecuting those who declare to be the Incarnate. Yes, there have been more than one," Sharn said.

I wanted to ask her several questions, but the sharp look Julan gave me changed my mind, so I let Sharn continue.

"Ashlander culture honours dream visions and prophecy and wise women interpret dreams and visions, and pass them on to succeeding generations. The most common version of the Nerevarine Prophecy is 'The Stranger'. I'll write the verses I know from memory. There are two interesting points to note. One is the reference to moon-and-star. Did you know that Nerevar was known to possess a magical ring named 'One-Clan-Under-Moon-and-Star.' Nerevar swore his promise to honour ancient Ashlander traditions and land rights on this magical ring. The second is the reference to 'Seven Curses', which is almost certainly a lost prophecy. There are others too: Seven Visions of Seven Trials of the Incarnate is known by name only and there may be more. Is there anything else you want to know?" Sharn said this as she stacked several books on the table.

"No," I said.

Sharn then handed me a stack of papers.

"Take these notes back to Caius," she instructed. "This should prove informative enough."

* * *

Late that night, while Julan was still asleep, I flipped through a copy of The Stranger that Sharn had given me. Caius wasn't in for some reason. Either that or he was asleep, so I couldn't give him the notes. A certain point into the book, I read the final passage. Then again. Then, the third time I read it, I whispered the words aloud.

_"THE STRANGER_

When earth is sundered, and skies choked black,

And sleepers serve the seven curses,

To the hearth there comes a stranger,

Journeyed far 'neath moon and star.

Though stark-born to sire uncertain

His aspect marks his certain fate

Wicked stalk him, righteous curse him.

Prophets speak, but all deny.

Many trials make manifest

The stranger's fate, the curses' bane.

Many touchstones try the stranger

Many fall, but one remains."


	12. Informants

**A/N: Here, have a long, boring chapter about the informants. :P**

* * *

**_Chapter ten: Informants._**

Two weeks later, Caius gave me another job. Going to Vivec city and interviewing some informants.

"About what?" I asked.

"The Nerevarine and the Sixth House," Caius answered.

_Why did I even bother to ask?_

"First, I want you to speak with Addhiranirr, a Khajiit Thieves Guild operative," Caius began explaining. "Second, I want you to speak with Huleeya, an Argonian in the Morag Tong. Finally, I want you to speak with Mehra Milo, a Temple priestess."

"It has to be done in that particular order?" I asked him with a smirk. I couldn't help it. His directions were so precise.

Caius scoffed, before handing me a folded piece of paper and a coinpurse. "Of course they don't."

_Well, that's a relief._

"Here," Caius said. "I've written the details down, so you won't forget. And here are 200 drakes. For bribes and other expenses," he finished hastily once he saw the look on my face.

Once we were finished with that conversation, I left his house to see Julan sitting on the bottom step, reading a book. He put it down once he saw that I had arrived. I sat beside him and told him where we were going and part of what I was doing there.

"We're going to Vivec?" Julan asked. I nodded. "Great! I heard that city was really beautiful...though hard to navigate…"

We set off the next day, taking the Silt Strider and arriving no less than an hour later. In front of the entrance of the city, there were children playing along the roads and practising archery. Julan and I kept moving on ahead towards the city.

* * *

Vivec was a large city with nine districts on artificially made islands. The first one was the Foreign Quarter, and I soon knew it was the friendliest place for Outlanders in Vivec - if not in all of Vvardenfell. In the upper Waistworks, me and Julan found the Black Shalk Cornerclub, where an Argonian was having a rather intense argument with three Dunmer.

"You are looking for Huleeya, yes?" a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was the barman.

"Yes, I am," I told him.

"Please," the barman looked desperate, "He's over there…" he nodded towards the Argonian, "...do what you can for him. I just need this argument to be stopped! It drives away potential customers, you see…"

But I was no longer listening. I was moving over to Huleeya, who looked more than a bit annoyed.

"...filthy lizards like you shouldn't be allowed to run free," one of the Dunmer snapped. "It's an absolute disgrace!"

Julan looked furious. "Can I please punch him? Seriously…"

I held up a hand.

"We're not here to start a town brawl," I told Julan pointedly, even though I secretly thought the Dunmer terrorizing Huleeya deserved it. "Come on."

The three Dunmer looked up and saw us, their expressions absolutely livid.

"Well, look here," one of them sneered, "Ashlander trash and an Outlander! More people who shouldn't be here."

Julan started clenching his fists. "I'm warning you," Julan began angrily. "Don't talk about her that way."

The three chortled.

"And what is she, your girlfriend?" Another demanded, before the three burst into hoots of laughter again. I felt the blood drain from my face. Julan made a start towards them, but I placed an arm in front of him.

"We need to talk to Huleeya," I snapped. "And that means you can get out of here. Now!"

The three didn't move.

"And why would you want to talk to a filthy lizard like him?" The largest and oldest Dunmer asked. I glared at him, but took out some gold and handed it to him. "Is this enough to change your mind?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Outlander," he barked. "This will do. Come on, boys! This lizard ain't worth our time!"

With that, the three Dunmer left the inn. I thought I heard the bartender mutter "snakes" under his breath. _They sure seem to be like snakes,_ I thought angrily. That was when Julan tapped me on the shoulder and we went to Huleeya, who looked as if he was nursing an injury.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Julan's voice was full of concern as he said that.

Huleeya shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," The Argonian said. "Aside from some words that have..._bruised_...my ego. But other than that…."

"Who were they?" I asked.

The Argonian rolled his eyes, if that was even possible. "Just a gang that likes to roam this part of the city and torment poor, unfortunate souls like me. But enough about that. You have business with me, yes?"

"Caius sent me," I said quickly.

Huleeya nodded. "take me to Jobasha's Book Shop. There, we will be able to talk."

Huleeya lead Julan and I to the bookshop across from the Cornerclub. When we arrived, Huleeya talked about what he knew in rather hushed voices.

"To understand the Nerevarine cult, you must understand the history of the Ashlanders," Huleeya said quietly. "Nerevar means something very different to the Ashlanders from what he means to Dunmer of the Great Houses. You should also know about the persecution of the Nerevarine, and the legacy of the False Incarnate, for the Nerevarine cult is at the heart of the ancient conflict between the nomadic Ashlanders and the settled Great House Dunmer.

The Argonian handed me an envelope.

"Here is a summary for Caius, but ask your questions, and I'll answer in detail," Huleeya said, giving me a toothy grin. I turned to see Julan browsing the bookshelves in the store. At least he wasn't there to remind me what a disgrace it was that Caius needed the information.

"Do you know anything about this Sixth House cult?" I asked.

Huleeya looked taken aback.

"I've never heard of such a thing," he said, blinking. "House Dagoth was the Sixth House, but in the War of the First Council, they betrayed the other Great Houses, and were destroyed for their treason. But I've never heard of anyone worshipping them. Dagoth Ur, the ancient head of House Dagoth, is the Devil of the Tribunal faith, but I've never heard of anyone worshipping him, either."

I nodded.

"Well, thank you for your time," I said, then went to go get Julan so we could go talk to the other informants.

Next, we went to see Addhiraniir, who seemed to know an awful lot about the Sixth House and told me only after I got rid of a Census agent from Cyrodiil, who was looking for her due to illegal trade she had been involved in. Then, we met Mehra Milo at the Temple. She was a kind, young Temple priestess but seemed frightend when we arrived, and dragged us to the back of the library, and gave us a copy of the Progress of Truth for Caius.

"Those Ordinators had _better_ leave her be," Julan had said once we left the Temple.

I had to agree with him there.

* * *

"We need an Ashlander informant," Caius said a week later when I went to visit him.

I suddenly thought for a moment.

"What about Julan?" I asked. After all, Julan was an Ashlander. He could be the informant! Caius only snorted and shook his head.

"A reliable Ashlander informant," he said stiffly, "not some random ragtag you picked up along the road. I have heard of a fellow in Ald'ruhn named Hassour Zainsubani, an Ashlander who left the Wastes to become a wealthy trader. They say the Ashlanders like to give and receive presents."

I made a mental note to ask Julan about it later. Caius handed me more gold.

"Take these 100 drakes," he instructed. "Find out what Zainsubani likes, and get him a gift. Then give him the gift, and see if he will tell you about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult. Then report back to me."

That was when I left the house again.

"Hassour Zainsubani?" Julan asked when I told him. "I think I met him before...at the inn. He's decent enough."

A few days later, we arrived in Ald-ruhn. The city was still as dusty as ever, but I knew better than to breath in the dust this time. In fact, this time I wore something to conceal my face from the dust, and took it off when we arrived inside a bookstore, because apparently Zainsubani liked books. I bought Ashland Hymns at Julan's suggestion. Then, we headed to the inn. I hadn't been there since I left with Julan weeks ago.

"I thank you," Zainsubani said while taking a sip from a leather flask. "You have behaved courteously, and I am inclined to help you. So, Caius sent you did he?"

I nodded. "He wants some information on the Nerevarine Cult." As if he doesn't have enough information already.

"There is too much to tell," Zainsubani replied, then went rifling through his pockets. "Here. Take these notes. I've written here what you should know about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult. But most of all, if you are visiting a camp, there are things you should know about courtesy and challenges among the Ashlanders."

I nodded, and decided to rent a room for the night. I was tired. It had been a long day and I needed some sleep.

* * *

_The long corridors appeared again, and the girl kept walking, opening more doors. Then, a tall, familiar figure wearing a golden mask appeared again. His grin frightened her to the bone._

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_The figure didn't answer._

_"Lord Nerevar Indoril, Hai Resdaynia!" He yelled. "Long forgotten, forged anew! Three belied you, three betrayed you! One you betrayed was three times true! Lord Voryn Dagoth, Dagoth Ur, steadfast liegeman, faithful friend, bids you come and climb Red Mountain! Beneath Red Mountain, once again, break your bonds, shed cursed skin, and purge the n'wah from Morrowind!"_

_Just then, his hands started to move towards his mask. He was about to take it off...she was going to see what was underneath…_

I suddenly awoke, sweating and gasping for breath. I sat up to see Julan sitting on the chair across from the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I gave him as fake a smile as I could. I didn't want him to worry about me.

"I'm fine," I told him. "Just a bad dream…"

* * *

The next day, we arrived back in Balmora by the late afternoon. After a nap and a bath at the Eight Plates, Julan and I went back to see Caius. It was four o'clock and it looked as if it was going to rain. I wasn't about to leave Julan out in the rain, especially in Morrowind, considering how brutal the rain could be. So I would just hand Caius the notes and leave.

"Thanks for your report, Ulina," Caius said when I attempted to hand him the notes. "But keep Zainsubani's notes on the Ashlanders. You'll need them. I'm promoting you, and sending you to the Urshilaku camp to speak with Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa."

_To an Ashlander camp?_ I thought. _Great! Just great!_

"When should I go?" I asked him.

"As soon as you can," Caius said.

I nodded.

"I'll set off first thing in the morning, then," I told him, turning to leave. But before I could, Caius's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ulina, wait," Caius said. I turned around, resisting the urge to show my annoyance. "Before you go, I think it may be time to tell you what's going on."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Caius?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "The Emperor and his advisors think you have the appearance of meeting the conditions of the Nerevarine prophecies."

That was when I shook my head. _No...no, Julan's the Nerevarine. I can't be. It's just not possible! I have parents!_

"...that's why you were pulled out of prison on his Majesty's authority and sent to me," Caius continued when I didn't answer, "so you could satisfy the conditions of the Nerevarine prophecies and become the Nerevarine."

I wanted to scream at this news. It was absolutely ridiculous. Instead, I said, "with all due respect, Caius, I think this is a big mistake. For the most part, I have parents. I know who my parents are!"

Caius shook his head.

"If you're talking about Dranen and Llethsea Therayn, they were _not_ your parents."

* * *

**A/N: I know. You must have seen the ending coming at some point.**


	13. Flashback: Llethsea Therayn

**A/N: Warning for those who don't like such things; this chapter contains character death (and this includes the death of a child). If such things upset you, turn away please.**

**If it doesn't, by all means continue. :)**

* * *

_**Flashback: Llethsea Therayn.**_

It was the New Life Festival, and Llethsea had been lent her mother's dress for the occasion. Her mother's dress had been made by one of the best clothier's in Mournhold and it had been in the family for several years. Serethi thought it looked a bit old fashioned, but Llethsea didn't care. Her sister always made fun of her in small little ways that Llethsea didn't understand.

They had a mostly quiet morning and afternoon that day at the house, but there was going to be what looked like an exciting party out in the Great Bazaar. Llethsea hadn't been old enough for the previous parties but this year...this year she'd be old enough.

"Keep still!" Serethi barked. Llethsea winced in pain. Her sister was doing her hair. Llethsea hated it when her sister did her hair. It didn't help that her hair had been a mess for days because she had been lazy, as her sister often put it. "Do you want to go to this party or not?"

"Of course I do..." Llethsea clenched her teeth, "but you're being absolutely rough with my hair!"

It was only after a few minutes that Serethi deemed her sister's hair acceptable. Llethsea got up off the chair she was sitting on and and looked in the mirror. For a change, her hair actually looked pretty. In fact, she looked like proper Dunmer nobility. _What has my sister done to me?_

"It's not Lady Barenziah," Serethi said, "but it'll do -"

Llethsea smiled. "I look great."

Serethi nodded.

"OK, then. If you're happy with it, then let's go."

* * *

The streets were crowded with older people celebrating. There were people toasting their Maztes and couples dancing by the theater. Llethsea went to grab a Sujamma, but her sister slapped her hand way, shaking her head and chiding her for even attempting to drink alcohol at all.

At some point in the evening, a younger Dunmer male was at the center of the dancefloor with another girl. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones dancing.

"That's Dranen Therayn," Serethi whispered. "He's from Vvardenfell, but he came over here for a few months."

Llethsea blanched. From the tone in Serethi's voice, she could tell that her sister knew Dranen quite well and spent a lot with him. Llethsea couldn't blame her. He was a handsome enough person, with his shoulder length black hair, light red eyes and nice looking face.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Llethsea asked.

Serethi shook her head. "Not that I know of, but if I had my way, he certainly would be."

At this remark, Serethi winked. Llethsea resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She highly doubted her sister was in love. She was chasing after different every month. Their parents didn't really care that much who Serethi fancied, but they put their foot down when she had a thing for a young Telvanni wizard who was 'just visiting' Mournhold.

Llethsea's thoughts were suddenly cut off when Dranen Therayn started approaching them. _No wait, he's approaching me!_

"Serethi!" He cried. "Good to see you here. I'm glad you could make it."

At this remark, Llethsea looked towards her sister. Serethi was smiling.

"I'm glad I could make it, too," she replied. Dranen Therayn took Serethi's hand and kissed it. Llethsea could tell that her sister was resisting the urge to burst into a fit of giggles. Dranen turned towards Llethsea after that.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Llethsea was about to open her mouth and say so, but Serethi beat her to it.

"This is my little sister," Serethi began, "Llethsea."

Dranen took Llethsea's hand. Llethsea didn't say anything, mostly because she felt the heat rise to her face.

"Care for a dance?" he asked her.

Serethi's expression was absolutely livid, but Llethsea didn't care. She smiled at Dranen.

_It's just a dance, _she thought, _no harm done, right?_

That was when Llethsea let Dranen lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

The next day, after an argument with her sister, Llethsea decided to wonder around Godsreach for some peace and quiet. Serethi hadn't quite forgiven Llethsea for "stealing" Dranen, as she had put it, no matter how many times Llethsea claimed it was just a dance.

_Was it, though? _Llethsea had thought Dranen Therayn was handsome (as well as a good dancer). Regardless, she didn't think of him that way.

"A Septim for your thoughts," a voice behind her said. Llethsea turned around to see Dranen, who was grinning at her.

"You wear normal clothes? I would never have guessed," Dranen joked. "Though you did look beautiful in that green dress last night. Was it from Anna's Boutique?"

Llethsea nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Godsreach is my favorite part of the city," Dranen said casually, "maybe you would like to go for a walk with me?"

Llethsea hesitated, but took his hand anyways. If Serethi knew, she would never hear the end of it.

"I'll go," Llethsea said.

* * *

During the span of a year and a half, Dranen and Llethsea became friends, more than friends, then they were engaged before going to the city of Vivec in Vvardenfell for their marriage. Serethi was still angry with Llethsea for "stealing" Dranen, but she didn't care. She loved him. Soon, she gave birth to a son. Tiros Therayn, and for the first few years of his life Llethsea devoted all of her time to taking care of her young son as well as practicing archery.

For a wedding present, she was given a valuable bow made of daedric, left over from "the ancient days" as her in-laws had put it. Llethsea practiced archery at the Fighter's Guild,and after awhile people complimented her skills, telling her she was about as skilled as any Bosmer.

Soon, she found out she was pregnant again. Llethsea hoped for a girl this time, and foun out she had gotten her wish. Eriama Therayn was born.

A month after Eriama was born, things started changing. Dranen didn't spend as much time in Vivec anymore, instead taking several extended trips into eastern Vvardenfell. Llethsea was only slightly bothered by this until he wanted to take Tiros with him.

"You what?" Llethsea snapped. "With all the rumors of Blight disease and something worse -"

"That's all they are," Dranen said harshly. "Rumors. Besides, I think it's high time my son learnt the basics about how to hunt. Don't you?"

Llethsea didn't like hunting. The thought of it made her nauseous. It was something the savages of Vvardenfell (also known as "Ashlanders") did quite frequently. In their case it was justified, however they had money to buy food.

It was also the thought of being away from her son. Tiros was so young.

Nevertheless, Llethsea gave in. Her husband and her son left the next day, leaving Llethsea with her month old daughter. Eriama couldn't talk to her, but it gave Llethsea some comfort to know the baby was there. In fact, foolish as it was Llethsea took Eriama to bed with her that night.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Llethsea awoke to hear a knock on the door. Carefully, Llethsea crept out of bed and went to open the door. _Who could it possibly be this time? _Llethsea thought irritably. Fiddling with the many locks on the door before opening it and gasping at the sight before her.

It was a little Dunmer girl wrapped in a white blanket. She had red, curly hair and petite features. From the look of things, the girl was no more than two years old.

Llethsea picked up the child and cradled her in her arms, before looking around. There were no Ordinators in sight. In fact, the only moving thing in sight was a shadowy figure. Llethsea could only see the back of their head, and it was covered with a dark red cloak. There was a note on the girl's blanket. Llethsea ripped it open and began reading it hastily.

_Her name is Ulina, and she's two years old. She was born on the fifth of Rain's Hand. Because of her age, she is uncertain of her parents. I hope for her sake it remains that way._

_- B_

Llethsea scanned the contents of the letter over and over again. _What kind of parents would abandon their own child?!_

* * *

Dranen returned to days later. He looked exhausted yet frantic and worried. This wasn't the only thing that worried Llethsea, however; Tiros's absence didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Where is Tiros?" Llethsea demanded.

"Lleth -"

"Dranen!" Llethsea noticed that her voice was unusually shrill. "Where in _Oblivion is my son?!"_

Dranen shifted his eyes.

"He caught Corprus, Llethsea," Dranen said.

Llethsea wanted to yell and scream at her husband. _By the Three, this is why is was a bad idea!_

"I've taken him to Divayth Fyr..." Dranen continued. "There may yet be a cure, Llethsea...I'll go, and you can -"

"No," Llethsea snapped. "I'm going too. I need to look after Tiros...I need to be with my son...This only thing I'm worried about is that someone needs to look after the girls..."

"The girls?" Dranen asked, raising his eyebrows.

Llethsea only then realized that she hadn't told Dranen about Ulina.

* * *

Llethsea could barely remember what happened next. She could make out images of her son, Tiros and his sickly appearance. She could make out images of her husband and Fyr's servants pulling her away from him, saying that she was at risk of getting the Corprus too.

Then, she could make out being taken to a sick room of some sort. There was only one other person there besides herself. Yagrum Bagarn, the last of the Dwemer.

_Oh, Gods...what's happened to me?_

Llethsea then fell asleep, and woke up to see the face of her husband.

"We have to leave, Lleth," he said to her softly. "We need to get out of the province."

"Why?" Llethsea asked.

Dranen didn't respond, and Llethsea could feel hot tears streaming down her face.

"I did something bad," Dranen finally said. "very bad. It was years ago...I couldn't tell you. Now it's come back at the wrong time and I regret it. But I'm in trouble, and I need you to understand. We need to get out of Morrowind and make a new life somewhere else..."

Llethsea felt her throat closing up.

"...Serethi's coming with us, because she knows, and it'll end up hurting her too," Dranen said.

Llethsea was no longer listening. She knew her vision was blurring and found it hard to breathe. She just had time to say a few more words.

"...what's happening?" she whispered.

Dranen sounded as if he was trying to choke back his tears.

"...I asked Fyr if I could give you and Tiros a simple death," Dranen said. "Figured it was better than the two of you suffering, never dying...because that's what happens when you...contract Corprus."

That was when Llethsea knew she didn't have much time. She had to say it.

"...Take care of them," she said. "Take care of Eriama...and Ulina. And...and my sister."

She didn't include Tiros; if he had met the same fate as she did then no doubt he would live, either.

Just then, she had a vision of tall Mushroom trees, the marshes of Vvardenfell and she was much younger. She was running through the mushroom forests of Vvardenfell, feeling her hair blow through the wind and the sun shining on her.


	14. Betrayal

**A/N: Admittedly, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though I took awhile to write it. Mostly because I've been writing a Fallout 3 fanfiction that I probably won't post online for awhile.**

**deliriumcrow: Thank you! Admittedly, I've only been playing Morrowind for a few months and I had to make a story about it, even if it's a twelve year old game and hardly anyone plays it anymore. And Julan is awesome. :D Once I learnt I was allowed to include him in my story, I decided I had to do that too. :3**

* * *

**_Chapter eleven: Betrayal._**

I had no idea what to say about what Caius had told me. He had told me what my father nor my stepmother (who turned out now, to also be my aunt) and that - for some reason - the Emperor knew about this and thought I might fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecies.

"What happened to my father after that?" I asked. That had never been made clear to me.

"He tried to use Necromancy to revive his wife and son," Caius said, "didn't work and no one was particularly happy about it, either. Necromancy is illegal in Morrowind - especially here in Vvardenfell."

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. So _that_ was why my father didn't like magic.

"Here," Caius said, handing me a few pieces of paper. "These are some notes and letters that should explain everything to you. One of them is the decoded package that was given to me when you arrived. Read it later, Ulina. It should explain everything."

I didn't want to read it later. I wanted to read it now. I wanted to know why I was so important to the Emperor for me to be sent all the way to Vvardenfell to stop a threat when I knew so little. However, I did as Caius said and stuffed the paper into my packpack.

"As you'll see in the decoded message, the Emperor and his counselors say you have the 'appearance' of satisfying the conditions of the prophecy," Caius continued. "Do you _really_ satisfy the prophecy? Are you _really_ the prophesied Nerevarine?"

I then knew, from the tone in Caius's voice, that he thought the theory was just as stupid as I did. Even if I didn't know who my real parents were anymore, that didn't mean I was the Nerevarine. I was sure Julan was.

"At first, I thought we were just supposed to create a persuasive impostor," Caius admitted, "now I don't know what to think. But I am sure of one thing. This is not just primitive superstition, and we will treat it seriously, just as his Majesty commands."

I honestly didn't know how to respond. I thought the Emperor was insane. Pulling our random prisoners from prison - and then expecting them to stop Dagoth Ur?

"So. Zainsubani says Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa at Urshilaku camp are the heads of the Nerevarine cult," Caius said. "So I'm sending you to speak with them. Tell them your story, and have them test you against the Nerevarine prophecies. As heads of the Nerevarine cult, they can best judge whether you satisfy the prophecies. When you've spoken with them, report back to me."

Caius gave me more gold, and then told me to get other supplies at Fort Moonmoth, and marked the Fort's location on my map. I said goodbye, then left Caius's small house. _It has already started raining_, I thought sadly. Julan probably wouldn't be happy that I left him out here in the rain.

Julan was sitting on the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment, doing his best to keep out of the ran. He already looks upset, I thought. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"OK, I'm back," I said, "and we're going up north, so - Julan, what's going on?"

Julan scowled.

"Nothing," he said, "except for the fact that you're a faithless, traitorous N'WAH!"

When he said those words, I felt frozen to the spot. _How does he -?_

But Julan continued, his face twisted into an expression filled with rage.

"You SCUM. You LIAR," he spat. "I thought I could trust you, I had even IDIOT that I am started to think I might... gah! Forget that now, NOW you have betrayed me in the WORST possible way!"

"Julan," I finally had the courage to speak. I had the feeling I knew what he was talking about, but wanted to make sure. Just in case I brought it up and then he would really be hurt. "Just what is this about?"

"I knew something was up!" Julan yelled, "so I used our telepathy rings to listen in on your and Cosades's conversation!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"So, you heard the whole thing, did you?" I asked, my tone coming out much colder than I intended. "So, go on. You think you know _oh so much_ about me that you decided to spy on me -"

"WHAT!?" If Julan was angry before, he was certainly outraged now. _"You_ accuse_ me_ of spying? _You're_ the godsdamned spy, Ulina! Mephala…I know that now. I know you're an _Imperial_ spy! Of all people, I never thought you would spy for my most hated enemies. And that's not even the _worst_ of it!"

Now I was angry! He had been spying on our conversation and now he was trying to pass judgment. Who did Julan think he was, king of the world?

"What_ is_ the worst, then?" I yelled, feeling blood rush to my face as I did so. I saw Julan sigh heavily and then shook his head.

"You're trying to pass yourself off as the Nerevarine!" He shouted. "YOU! AN OUTLANDER! How _dare_ you mock me, and not just me, my _people_, my_ religion_ and my entire CULTURE!"

"Oh, you think this is easy for me?" I demanded, insulted by the fact that he was implying that I did find it easy; as if I knew the Emperor's idea all along. "You think I had a _say_ in this?"

"I don't give a damn!" Julan screamed. "Of _course you have a say!_ You're standing there, preparing to go to the Urshilaku and con them into accepting you as the fulfilment of the prophecies! It's the most offensive and ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

I did have to agree with Julan there; the whole thing was offensive and ridiculous to me too, just for different reasons. Not that I really wanted to admit it to him right now.

"I am_ not_ going to 'con the Urshilaku,'" I seethed, cruelly imitating Julan's angry tone of voice. "I'm going to them so they can_ test_ me, you idiotic s'wit. Then, we'll see what _they_ think. Stop acting like I'm some idiotic Outlander - like I haven't been paying attention to anything over the past few months!"

Julan said nothing, just bit his lip and glared at me.

"I had _no idea_ that Caius would send me to do this, Julan," I continued, "no idea what he'd say about my parents -"

Oh! I had brought up my parents!

"Oh?" Julan raised his eyebrows, "What about your parents?"

I winced.

"They…I don't even know if they were my real parents anymore," I blurted. There was no other way to put it.

Julan gave me a scornful look. "And why should I believe a word you say anymore?" He snapped. "I just... can't believe you could do this to me!"

"Oh, it's always about _you_, is it?" I snarked. "How do you think _I_ feel?"

Julan's eyes widened. _"You?_ How do _you_ - stop changing the subject, Ulina! You lied to me! _Gods_, you must have been laughing all along. How could you lie about something so important to me?"

"Maybe because I knew you would act this way!" I shouted, loudly enough for several of the streets inhabitants turned to stare at us. That was when I made a silent prayer and hoped that no one had heard me and Julan yelling about the Nerevarine.

"What?" Julan demanded, "are you saying I'm overreacting? You betrayed me and I will _never forgive you."_

He sat these last words with such anger that it made me feeling like shaking and bursting into tears, but I didn't. There was no way I was going to burst into tears in front of Julan right now.

"Just go, Julan," I said to him. "If you're never going to forgive me, feel free to walk away."

I turned to walk down the stone steps in front of us, but Julan viciously grabbed ahold of my arm.

"No," He snapped. "You're not getting rid of me of me _that_ easily. You think I'm going to sit back and let you mislead my people?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, really? And you think they'll listen to you? You're an _exile_ as well as a complete s'wit."

"Go on, twist the knife. You've already buried it in my back. Yes, I'm an outcast, yes no one will listen to a word I say, but I have to try. I can't let you do this. You'll have to kill me."

"Maybe I will!" I shrieked. I may as well have been a banshee.

Julan suddenly stepped back several feet - as if I had cast a terrible destruction spell on him.

"Just try it, Ulina," he spat, "I _dare_ you."

I didn't move.

"That's what I thought," Julan snorted in disgust as he said those words, "you may have betrayed me; but I will _not_ let you betray all of Morrowind to the Empire!"

At that moment, I felt as if the falling rain was fitting to how I felt.

* * *

Julan and I didn't say another word to each other while we traveled from Balmora to Fort Moonmoth, where I got the potions and supplies and then got the Silt Strider to Maar Gan. Julan not only refused to talk to me, but also refused to carry and of my things. When we were on the Silt Strider, he sat as far away from me as physically possible. While we were on the Silt Strider, I opened the notes I had been given by Caius, the first being the decoded letter.

_To Spymaster Caius Cosades, __Knight-Errant of the Imperial Order of Blades, __Director of Imperial Intelligence in Vvardenfell District, Eastern Provinces,_

_I have the honor to acquaint you with his Majesty's wishes concerning Ulina Therayn, an individual of no rank or consequence._

_Therayn has been released from prison by his Majesty's authority and sent to you with this missive. Therayn is to be entered as a Novice in the Imperial Order of the Blades, and is to serve under your absolute authority as you shall see fit, except insofar as his Majesty's particular wishes are concerned._

_His Majesty's particular wishes are as follows._

_A local superstition holds that an orphan and outcast, a youth born on a certain day to uncertain parents, shall unite all the tribes of the Dunmer, drive out the invaders of Morrowind, and shall reestablish the ancient laws and customs of the Dark Elven nations. This orphan and outcast is called in legend the "Nerevarine," and is supposed to be a reincarnation of the long-dead Dunmer General and First Councilor, Lord Indoril Nerevar._

_Therayn has the appearance of meeting the conditions of this local superstition. Therefore it is his Majesty's desire that Therayn shall, insofar as is possible, satisfy the conditions of this ancient prophecy, and shall become the Nerevarine._

_Though this prophecy is indeed only an ancient local superstition, his Majesty has taken counsel on this matter with his most expert informants and confidants, and his Majesty is persuaded that the prophecy is genuine and significant, either in its entirety, or in its several parts, and he earnestly demands you treat this matter with the utmost seriousness._

_Certain aspects of this ancient superstition are described at the end of this document, and further materials will be forthcoming by courier at the earliest occasion. It will, of course, be necessary that you acquaint yourself better with the details of this ancient superstition from your local sources. Since this matter intimately concerns Therayn, it is expected that you will employ her to gather information on this subject. His Majesty has taken a great personal interest in the legends and prophecies of the Nerevarine, and eagerly awaits reports your reports._

_I have the honor to be, Sir, your most Humble and Obedient Servant,_

_Glabrio Bellienus, __Personal Secretary to the Emperor._

I read the letter two or three times, still trying to understand why the Emperor thought I could fulfill these prophecies. It seemed absolutely ridiculous. That the man was insane.

In that moment, I then realized I hated the Emperor; he had sent me here, tore me out of prison and sent me to a strange province all because I 'might' fullfill the Nerevarine prophecies?

And yet, unfortunately, I owed the man everything.

The next piece of paper wasn't anything official; in fact, I could tell it was addressed directly to me.

It was from my father.

_Ulina,_

_I pleaded with the officials, including Phillida, to set you free but they wouldn't have it. Eventually, I sent a letter to the Emperor. He agreed to set you free, but you had to be sent to Vvardenfell._

_That wasn't the life I wanted for you or for your sister. I didn't want you to go back there, but it was better than you rotting away in the prisons of the Imperial City, so I accepted._

_I know it will be awhile before you get to read this, but I know that given the situation you have been placed in you must be frightened out of your wits. Vvardenfell is a harsh world for those unfamiliar with it; the surroundings are different, the people unwelcoming, etc. I know that I may never see you again, but please, just take care of yourself and try not to get yourself killed. Follow your orders and do as Caius Cosades tells you._

_Lastly, there is something you should know; I am not your real father. Llethsea wasn't your real mother, either. But I've taken care of you for almost sixteen years and I feel you are as much my daughter as Eriama is. Also, seeing as I knew you would ask about Eriama were this a real conversation, I have decided to tell you about her. She has run away. I have no idea where she is, but it would be best if she didn't come back given what happened. I only hope and pray that she isn't dead._

_Take care,_

_Father._

My tears streamed onto the piece of paper. _How dare they keep this from me too! How_ dare _they! They had no right!_

Julan was mad at me, the Emperor believed I could fulfill an ancient prophecy, and my sister! She had run away from my father! I hoped she was safe too.

* * *

Anger.

That was what kept me going through the next few days, the feeling of absolute anger. I was angry at Julan, angry at the Emperor and his advisers, angry at Caius and even angry at my parents for keeping all of this information from me my whole life. They had no right to do that at all.

For three days, Julan and I trudged through Vvardenfell, until we almost reached Khuul, a pathetic little fishing town on the northern coast.

"We're nearing the Urshilaku Camp now," Julan said. These were the first few words he had said to me in three days, aside from the absolutely necessary words like "excuse me" or "sorry."

"I suppose you'll want to speak to their Ashkhan," he continued.

"Of course," I replied, not turning to face him at all.

"So, what will you tell them?" Julan asked bitterly. "They'll just laugh at you, you know, Ulina. You're an outlander, so you could never be the Nerevarine. Why are you even bothering?"

"I'm not even sure myself," I confessed.

"Yeah?" Julan's voice was still bitter, greatly annoying me. "Well I say you're still wasting your time."

"Maybe I am," I replied, "But I'd still appreciate you staying out of it. Don't start yelling that I'm an Imperial."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could almost hear Julan scowl.

"But you are!"

With every step, I was nearing the Urshilaku camp, and it looked full of life.

"They're going to test me," I said to Julan sharply. "That means if I fail none of this will matter. I won't be able to claim I'm the Nerevarine. But if you start, they'll refuse to even talk to me, and then you'll have no proof I'm a fake."

"I suppose it's a good point…"

"Good," I replied angrily, "I'm so glad you agree. Now keep your damn mouth shut."

"Fine! But I'm not doing it to help you," was Julan's irritated response.

That was when we continued towards the Urshilaku Camp, not saying another word to one another.


	15. Urshilaku Rite

**_Chapter twelve: Urshilaku Rite._**

The Urshilaku camp was full of life when we arrived, and I couldn't help but feel as if I had intruded on something completely private. The children were staring at me curiously and the adults angrily.

"What do you want, Outlander?" an older Dunmer male said as he stepped forward. I cleared my throat and wracked my brains, trying to come up with a decent enough explanation.

"My name is Ulina Therayn," I began, "I'm here to speak to Nibani Maesa and Sul-Matuul."

The Urshilaku looked a little puzzled,and I swore I could have heard Julan scoff behind me, but I decided to ignore him.

"And why is that?" The Dunmer demanded, glaring at me with his angry, red eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I think I may fulfill the Nerevarine Prophecies," I responded, trying my best not to look fearful.

Some of the crowd in front of me laughed, some of them looked shocked, others looked angry. The male Dunmer in front of them yelled at them in some language I didn't understand - but I guessed it meant "be quiet" or something like that - before turning back to me.

"I do not believe what I am hearing," He said. "You think you are the Nerevarine, and you wish to speak to Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa."

"Yes," I said, knowing they would most likely send me away. Instead, the Dunmer looked me up and down and nodded gravely.

"You do not look like the Nerevarine," he said. "But you do not speak like a fool, or a madman. This is a puzzle. I tell you…"

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Do what you came to do," he said dismissively. "Go speak with Zabamund in his yurt. He is a gulakhan, Sul-Matuul's champion, and he will decide what is right. If Zabamund gives you permission, then you may enter the Ashkhan's Yurt and speak with Sul-Matuul."

I nodded and headed towards a row of yurts that belonged to the Askhann and his Gulakhans, Julan following behind me, not saying a word. Zabamund was sitting on the floor, and apparently he was waiting for us.

"Talk, Outlander," he began, the tone in his voice surprisingly civil. "Speak with respect and I will listen."

So I did talk. I told him my story in bits and pieces, leaving out Caius and the Blades. This didn't go unnoticed by Julan, who gave me an absolutely livid expression as I talked to Zabamund. Still, at least he kept his mouth shut; something I was grateful for.

"These are not simple matters, Outlander," Zabamund said. "You know a great deal more than I would have thought. And some of what you say is news to me. I believe you should speak to Sul-Matuul. Perhaps he will be angry with me. But I think I can bear that. Go to the Ashkhan's Yurt and speak with Sul-Matuul. Ask him your questions, and tell him I have sent you."

* * *

Sul-Matuul's yurt wasn't too far away, but the Ashkhan didn't seem too pleased to see me on first sight.

"An Outlander?" he snapped. "Please, pray tell me what you are doing here?"

I took a deep breath.

"Zabamund sent me," I said.

Sul-Matuul's expression softened at these words. "There must be a good reason then, if my Champion sent you. Who are you?"

"My name is Ulina Therayn, sera," I replied, "I'm here because I think I fulfill the Nerevarine prophesies…"

Sul-Matuul nodded.

"You think you fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies, do you? You wish to be tested to see if you are the Nerevarine."

"Yes," I said, "Can I be tested?"

Sul-Matuul held up a hand. "I'm afraid it won't be that simple. You see, no outlander may join the Nerevarine cult. If you were a Clanfriend, an adopted member of the Ashlander tribes, then perhaps."

"Clanfriend?" I asked wearily.

"Yes," Sul-Matuul said. "I have an initiation rite in mind. If you pass this rite, I will adopt you as a Clanfriend of the Ashlanders. And then I will submit you to Nibani Maesa, our wise woman, who is skilled in oracles and mysteries, and who will test you against the prophecies."

I felt my heart sink and started to worry about what sort of 'rite' Sul-Matuul had in mind. It was probably something dangerous.

"What...what sort of rite?" I couldn't help but ask. Couldn't help to be prepared.

"To be adopted into the tribe, you must undergo a harrowing," Sul-Matuul explained. "In a harrowing, you will be judged by the spirits and ancestors to see if you are worthy. Go to the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and fetch me Sul-Senipul's Bonebiter Bow. Sul-Senipul was my father, and his spirit guards his bonemold long bow deep in the burial caverns. Return to me with this bow, and I will adopt you into the Ashlander tribes as a Clanfriend."

"Where can I find these burial ruins?" I asked.

"The burial caverns lie to the south-southeast of the camp, a north-facing door in a little hill halfway between us and the slopes of Red Mountain. Go north from the camp to the water, then turn east. At a rock cairn on the beach, turn and head straight south until you find the door. The spirits of our ancestors guard the caverns. They will attack, and will kill you if they can. Force your way past them, or evade them, get the bow, and return to prove your worthiness."

I nodded and left the yurt, walking fat to the cave that was nearby, with Julan trudging along behind. When we reached the caverns I knew we had; the words "Urshilaku Burial Cavern" were carved into the rickety wooden door outside. I went to open it, but felt Julan pull onto my arm before I could.

"You're not actually going in there, are you?" he asked. For a split second, I thought I saw concern in his eyes, but then I dismissed those thoughts. _He hates me. He's already made that crystal._

"Just shut up," I snarled at him, "you've already made your feelings perfectly clear. I'm going in there whether you like or not, so let go of me and get out of my way!"

I ripped his hand off my arms, and then went to trying to open the door to the cave again.

"No…Ulina," Julan began. "I wasn't trying to…it's just that I have a bad feeling about this. You don't know my people like I do. You think this is an initiation, but it's not. It's a deathtrap."

"Why should I believe a word you say for a second?" I snapped.

"Just trust me on this, Ulina. Sul-Matuul has no intention of making a Clanfriend; he just wants to get rid of you. He doesn't think you'll come back from this place."

I knew I should have listened to Julan; he knew more about the Ashlanders than I did - considering that he was an Ashlander - but I was too blinded by rage and pain to listen to a word he said then.

"Really?" I shot at him in disbelief.

"If this is truly the Urshilaku Burial Caverns, then they are a most sacred place," Julan said. "No Ashkhan would send an Outlander here to trample and profane the bones of his ancestors. But he might send someone there if he was sure they would die, since the release of their soul would increase the power of the tomb's ancestor guardian spirits. This is how my people think, Ulina. Can you not see that?"

"Odd to hear this from you," I said airily. "I thought my death would be something you'd want."

Julan said nothing; he just stared at me blankly. His expression was unreadable and quite frankly, I hated it.

"I'm going in there," I said defiantly, crossing my arms across my chest. "You can come with me or you can leave; your choice."

Julan sighed.

"I'm coming," he said, but then, almost as an afterthought added; "Someone has to make sure you treat this sacred place with respect!"

I scoffed and finally opened the door, going inside.

* * *

The moment I stepped inside, I almost tripped over; the floor was slippery and as I went deeper inside, I saw several puddles on the floor. Julan helped me up and we made our way through the cave. I saw several bodies lying in open coffins with their possessions left for all the world to see. I had no desire to touch anything; I knew how seriously the Dunmer took their burial rituals.

The next chamber was even damper than the entry one, but I soon found out why; it had a small waterfall and pond. Above the pond was a set of stairs.

"Come on," I said to Julan, "I think Sul-Senipul's buried up here somewhere."

"Be quiet," He hissed, "we wouldn't want to reawaken the dead!"

The chamber at the top of the stairs held Sul-Senipul's body. I quickly took the bow and put in on my back with my rucksack.

"It's done," I said, "now it's time we got out of here."

"Er, Ulina...I don't think it'll be that simple," Julan said.

He was right; There was a fearsome ghost looming over us. If those terrible things could have expressions, I would have thought it was furious.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Julan cried, but I didn't move quickly enough; Whatever spell the Ghost had cast on me made me feel as if my bones would crack. I quickly cast a spell to heal the damage that had been done but it didn't work entirely.

Julan started vigorously casting a fierce destruction spell at the ghost. I did the same, despite the fact that my spell was nowhere near as strong as his was. The Ghost eventually dissolved into a pile of ectoplasm on the floor, leaving me and Julan standing there.

"Now we can get out of here," I said.

"Actually," Julan said, his voice suddenly softening. "I kind of wanted to talk to you, Ulina. I've been thinking…About a lot of things really, but mainly about your being forced to be this false incarnate."

"And?" I snapped, angry because I was sure he was going to start an argument with me about it again.

"Would you shut up and let me finish!" He whispered angrily. I resisted the urge to smirk; he was frustrated. That would serve him right. "You lied to me about being a spy for the Emperor, and I'm still not happy about it. And—"

"Julan, if you're going to give me another lecture, I really don't want to hear it."

"Will you please be quiet and let me finish?" Julan snapped. "Sheogorath, this isn't easy for me you know! Where was I? Oh, yes…And I'm not happy about you agreeing to pretend to be the Nerevarine for the Emperor, but…"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted. I couldn't help it. "Who said I 'agreed to pretend to be the Nerevarine for the Emperor'?"

Julan ignored that.

"But…as I said, I've been thinking...And I've been trying to imagine what I would have done, if I had been in your position."

_Enlighten me,_ I thought bitterly, but said nothing and let Julan continue.

"...and...and I don't really know. I probably would have shouted a lot and ended up getting thrown back in prison…" Julan paused and our eyes met. "So it occurred to me that maybe what I would have done in you situation wouldn't have been …very good."

"No, it wouldn't," I said gravely. "It wasn't good for me at all. I was only in prison for a week or two and I felt terrible. But I did do it for my sister, who I found out recently isn't my sister at all! I found out that my parents aren't really my parents either."

"So you don't know who your real parents are?" Julan asked.

"No," I replied. "The Emperor obviously doesn't know, either. Otherwise, why would I even be here?"

Julan shook his head. "Look, Ulina...I'm sorry for shouting at you. And not listening to you, and for not thinking about your side of things. I've been an idiot and should have thought that it wasn't your fault that the Emperor is trying to manipulate you."

I smiled. "You've been a thoughtless, self-centered immature jerk. But you're forgiven."

We started walking out of the chamber, and a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Do you think that one day, I may be able to find my parents? My real parents, I mean?" I asked him.

Julan snorted. "I wouldn't bank on it, Ulina. If you're the Nerevarine - and I really don't know if it's true or not - then you probably won't. I never found mine."

I nodded, and dropped the subject.

* * *

Sul-Matuul was pleased to have the bow back, but insisted I keep it, despite the fact that I didn't know anything about archery. That was always more my sister Eriama's calling. I winced as I thought about this; Eriama wasn't my blood sister either.

"You are a friend of our tribe, and may rest in any Urshilaku bed, but do not harm other tribe members, or take their things," Sul-Matuul said to me. "And now I will fulfill my other promise. Go to the wise woman's yurt, and Nibani Maesa shall examine you, and test you against the Nerevarine prophecies."

I went to the other end of the camp, with Julan following along behind. Nibani Maesa was a lot younger than I expected her to be, especially since the term "wise woman" made me think of an older, wiser woman.

"So, you're the one they told me about," she greeted. "You are hard-headed. And ignorant. But perhaps it is not your fault. My lord ashkhan says you will ask me about the Nerevarine prophecies. He also says I will test you against the Nerevarine prophecies. I must do as my lord ashkhan says. So ask your questions, and I will test you."

I nodded, not particularly like Nibani calling me "hard-headed" and "ignorant." But I decided to ignore it; she had a lot to tell me.

"What can you tell me about the Nerevarine Prophecy?" I asked.

Nibani coughed. "There are many Nerevarine prophecies, Ulina Therayn, and they suggest many things. Aspect and uncertain parents. The moon-and-star. Sleepers. Seven curses. The curses' bane. The prophecy of the Stranger. The prophecy of the Seven Visions. The lost prophecies…"

_Aspect and uncertain parents?_ As soon as I heard those words, I was no longer listening.

"What can you tell me about uncertain parents?" I asked.

Nibani raised her eyebrows. "Tell me, Ulina...do you know who your parents are?" Nibani asked.

_That really depends,_ I thought.

"No," I said. "I thought I did, but not anymore."

Nibani nodded.

"If what you say is true, you are indeed born on a certain day of uncertain parents," Nibani Maesa said. "This is part of the prophecy. But many have the same birthday, and many are not sure of their parents. It is interesting. But it does not make you the Nerevarine."

"Then how do I know if I pass the test?" I asked. I really wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"You are not the Nerevarine, Ulina Therayn," Nibani Maesa said. There was no emotion in her voice as she said those words. I hated that. "You are one who may become the Nerevarine. It is a puzzle, and a hard one. But you have found some of the pieces, and you may find more.

"Do you choose to be the Nerevarine?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Then seek the lost prophecies among the Dissident priests of the Temple. Find the lost prophecies, bring them to me, and I will be your guide."

The then passed me a copy of The Stranger and The Seven Vision. I had never read the latter, and made a mental not to do so later.

"Here," she said, "take these copies of the Stranger and the Seven Visions. Now, I have told you all I know. Go. Think on what I've told you. And do what must be done."

She turned towards Julan, who by the looks of things, was listening pretty intently.

"You look like someone I once knew," she said, "A bit like Mashti Kaushibael, in fact…"

Julan looked up.

"Mashti? She's my mother," He said. "You knew her?"

"Oh, yes," Nibani replied, smiling. "I heard she had run away and married an Ahemmusa man. Is she still with them?"

* * *

"She never told me she married," Julan said. "I mean, maybe she spread a rumor so she could get away but -"

"We'll talk to her later," I promised. I was curious as to why Mashti hadn't been entirely honest with Julan, so I did want to ask the Ahemmusa. "At least that thing back there with the Nerevarine prophecies are over and done with."

"Yeah, I forgot!" Julan said. "Nibani said you weren't the Nerevarine! So can we go back to adventuring now?"

"She said that I wasn't the Nerevarine, but that I might become the Nerevarine. Strange..." I said, my voice drifting off as I said so.

Julan put a hand on my shoulder. "That doesn't mean anything, Ulina," he said, "It's the way the prophecies work – anyone who fits the description could be the Incarnate in theory, but only one person will achieve it. That why we have failed Incarnates. It's like what the Stranger says; 'Many fall but one remains.'"

"But I'm curious now, Julan," I confessed, "I kinda want to seek out the lost prophecies."

"But they probably don't even exist!" He said, irritation creeping into his voice. I ignored it.

"Fine," I said, "We'll go back to adventuring. But I think I ought to return this report to Caius first."

"Sure, but we won't get back to Balmora tonight," Julan said. "Let's teleport to my mother's using our rings.

I nodded. Now that I thought about it, I was tired and needed to rest. The guest yurt at Mashti's was almost welcoming.


	16. Shani

**A/N: OK, to those that have and haven't played the mod included in this story, I'd like to make one thing clear; this scene/quest doesn't happen until _after _the PC gets corprus, not before. I changed it a little because I thought it would fit better if the rescue came before.**

* * *

**_Chapter thirteen: Shani_**

The next morning, I emerged from the guest yurt to see Mashti hanging up clothes on a hand-made clothes line, and she gave me a disgusted look.

"Good morning, Mashti," I said, greeting her as cheerfully as I could. She gave me a curt nod and returned to what she was doing.

"Do you where Julan is?" I asked her.

"I sent him to get me something from Vos," was her response. "He should be back soon. Is there something else you need, Outlander?"

I could tell from the tone of her voice that she still didn't like me. _What did I do?_

"Maybe you could tell me more about you?" I began.

Mashti narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe I do not wish to speak about it with one such as you, Outlander," was Mashti's curt response. I suddenly remembered that Ashlanders liked gifts and that Julan and I had bought her something while we were staying in Balmora for the next time we visited; some alchemical ingredients. I took these out of my rucksack and handed them to her.

"You would know of my past?" Mashti said, surprised. "Very well. I was born to the Urshilaku, and I was respected there for my father was the chief of the tribe and my mother was a high-born Redoran slave-bride that he took in a raid. But one day, men of the Ahemmusa came on a trading mission. The spirits whispered to me that my destiny lay with them, so when they left the camp, I went with them.

"When my father discovered I was gone he was furious. I was barely eighteen and he had pledged me as a bride to one of his gulakhans. He disowned me, I never saw him, my mother or my home again. But my life with the Ahemmusa was not much happier. I trained in the ways of the wise women, and I was skilled. Too skilled. The petty jealousy of others made me an exile."

As Mashti said those words, I couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her tone. Well, it was no wonder; her story wasn't a happy one.

"Petty jealousy?" I asked. "What was there for anyone to be jealous over?"

I saw that Mashti was taken aback by my words.

"I do not like to speak of this, for even though it was long ago, wounds to the heart and honour do not heal," she said. "There are those who I can never forgive, and those whom I would have forgiven had they but asked. It is too late now. Ai, leave me now outlander for I wish to be alone…"

I was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Considering that Julan hadn't returned from Vos yet, I decided to explore the nearby Grazelands alone until I found the Ahemmusa camp. The camp stood out pretty well, but I kept my distance. The Ahemmusa would probably be no more welcoming of Outlanders than the Urshilaku were.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me say. I felt my heart skip a beat and turned to see Shani, who was frowning.

"So where's Julan?" She asked. "I'd have thought you two were attached to the hip the last time I saw you."

"He's in Vos," I replied. "His mother sent him. I'm just doing a little exploring."

Shani nodded.

"So he's told you all about me, has he?" Shani asked, scowling as she did so. "I bet he said I was clingy and demanding and argued with him all the time, I compared his lovely mother to a Hunger except without the charm and good looks, oh and I'm a cheat, liar, thief and troublemaker." Shani ticked each item out on her fingers sarcastically.

"Not really," I said. "Julan never said anything like that, Sh -"

"Not at all?" Shani seemed surprised. "You should've heard some of the things he did say. Oh, but I'm so sad, Ulina!" she cried.

I had no idea how to respond except by patting Shani on the arm awkwardly. Shani gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, Ulina," she said. "We were best friends first you know, then lovers. Perhaps that was the mistake. Maybe we should have stayed friends, but it's too late now. Everything is broken, I'm a fool to still be here!"

I sighed.

"You're still here for him, aren't you?" I asked.

"Because he's making a terrible mistake!" Shani whispered. "His mother is a lunatic, and she's going to make him do something suicidally insane, but its all lies!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'it's all lies?'" I asked. "Does it have anything to do with his sacred mission?"

Shani nodded.

"So, he's told you then? About being the Nerevarine?" Shani laughed bitterly. "And all that stuff about being found in the wilderness as a baby? Yeah, right. Babies don't come from rocks, Ulina, whatever Mashti says."

"I know babies don't come from rocks," I said slowly, not liking the patronizing tone of voice Shani was using.

Shani ignored this.

"Point blank, I don't believe a word Mashti says," Shani told me. "That's because I know what really happened. Mashti knows I know, she made Julan break up with me when she realised I'd found out. She was afraid I'd convince Julan, but that idiot buys anything she tells him."

"So, what happened?" I asked. Something was going on with Julan's mother, and I didn't like it. Shani only made me even more curious. I was often warned about a curious scamp when I was younger, but I didn't care.

A life without curiosity wasn't a life worth living.

Shani looked towards the Ahemmusa Camp anxiously, but then turned back and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I can't talk about it here. I shouldn't even be talking about him in the first place," she hissed. "If Ahmabi heard she'd go mad."

"Wait?" I asked. "Who in Oblivion is _Ahmabi?"_

"She was the one that banished Mashti in the first place, and she's banned all talk about them," Shani continued. "Look, I'm leaving with the hunt soon. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but when I am I'll send word to the Varo Tradehouse, and we can meet up and talk if you want to. You probably should know if you going to be travelling with him."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Shani."

"Don't mention it," she said, then turned back to towards the camp. I went the other way.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair that night, with me and Julan sitting around the fire eating some of the food he managed to buy in Vos - and Mashti confining herself to her Yurt. I saw the light of the fire even from inside her Yurt - and heard some humming - so I guessed she was doing some sort of chant.

The fire outside with us was roaring loudly enough now, and I heard the slight chirping of scribs from over the hills and the Mud Crabs along the beach. The stars were shining brightly and the moons were full.

"I've been thinking about Shani," Julan said in between bites of his food.

I raised my eyebrows.

"No, not like that!" He said hastily. I let out a sigh of relief. "It's just...everything that's happened over the past week. When I was furious at you… It makes me think, what if I had stayed angry at you then something terrible had happened, and I never got the chance to sort things out? I'd have never forgiven myself…And…then I think about Shani…"

"Oh, Julan…" I sighed. "Maybe you should talk to her?"

Julan smiled.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Then we'll see her tomorrow."

That night, I didn't sleep in the guest yurt, but slept in Julan's arms in his yurt. It was a mess, but I was tired and didn't care.

That was also the first night that no bad dreams affected my sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we went back down to the Ahemmusa Camp to look for Shani, and more or less ignored the stares from the Ahemmusa. One woman looked up when she saw us coming, and folded her arms over her chest.

"You'll find no welcome here as long as you're with that outcast scum, Julan," she seethed. "He should know better than to show up here after what his foul mother did."

Making a mental note to ask about Mashti later, I put that aside for a moment.

"Relax, we're just here to see Shani," I said. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Shani's hunting troupe returned some time ago, but she was not with them, Outlander," her tone becoming a little less angry and a little more worried. "They say they lost her somewhere in the Grazelands. Normally I would not speak to you of this, but I confess that I am worried, and we cannot spare the warriors to search for her."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Go speak to Gunta," she said. "She was leading the expedition."

Julan lead the way to Gunta's yurt, who explained everything while trying to help a very upset Lanabi - Shani's aunt. Clearly she was upset because she was talking to Julan directly and not me.

"Where was she last seen?" we asked together.

"Near the Nerano Ancestral Tomb," Gunta said.

"Let's go," Julan said. As soon as we we far enough from the Ahemmusa camp, he started muttering things under his breath.

"Lost in Grazelands...that s'wit! And she calls herself a scout!"

We followed the fallen corpses of kagouti, until we eventually found ourselves on the edge of the inhospitable Ashlands. Despite this, there were no ashstorms in sight. It was still a clear, sunny day. Down the long road there were two Cliffracers attacking a netch leather shield.

"Look!" I heard Julan cry. "That's Shani's!"

The two of us rushed forward, shooing the Cliffracer's with a combination of weapons and spells.

"D'you think she might be in here?" Julan asked, pointing to the door. I read a note pinned to the outside about it being an abandoned glass mine. Nearby, there were two pickaxes. I picked one up and started mining the blocked, wooden door. It proved to be no use.

"Help me, Julan!" I cried. "We both know Shani's in here and she's most likely in grave danger!"

Julan leapt forward and grabbed the other pickaxe. After an hour or two of mining, we managed to get the door open. My fingers were really sore, however.

The air in the cave was cool and damp, and I regretted breathing in the smell immediately; I could have gotten sick. There was shards of glass on the floor, and I did my best to step carefully around it.

"Sheogorath, just how long was this mine abandoned?" Julan asked. I sighed.

"Just help me find Shani."

"I'm doing just that," he replied. "It's just...it stinks in here."

Up ahead, there were a few more kagouti; how they managed to find their way into the cave was beyond my understanding but they all ended up dying either by me or Julan killing them - or they drowned. Then, there was something much worse.

"Dammit," Julan seethed, then proceeded yell out several profanities. I knew why.

There was a huge, almost troll like creature in front of us.

* * *

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" I screamed, ducking as it started to raise it's fists and hit me.

"An Ogrim," Julan answered, also ducking. "We won't be able to kill it! So jump down."

'Down' turned out to be a ditch with a puddle of water at the bottom. When I landed, my clothes were soaked and covered in mud. I was even more sweaty than I was outside and I found it hard to catch my breath. Julan landed a few short minutes afterwards - also covered in dirty water and mud.

"Come on," he said, "Shani might be nearby."

Shani was lying a few feet away from us, and looked unconscious. Luckily, she wasn't dead; she was still breathing.

"SHANI!" Julan cried. He then took a few potions of fatigue out of his rucksack and started to pour it into her mouth. Shani went into a fit of coughing, but was alright. I was glad of that.

"Uhhh... Ulina?" She turned around. "Julan? You... you came for me!"

Shani sat up and then I gave her some of the food I managed to keep from the previous night.

"Thank you for the potion, Julan," she said. "I... I can feel my strength returning. I lost track of time in here, but I've eaten nothing but mushrooms for days, I think."

"What are you doing down here?" I demanded. Shani could have just gone home. But then I remembered that Julan said she didn't have any sense of direction.

"Oh, you know…" Shani began, "I just like the scenery."

I narrowed my eyes. "So, you're being sarcastic."

_"I got trapped in here! What do you THINK?"_ Shani yelled, then went into another coughing fit.

"Let me put this another way," I said after a heavy sigh, "what happened to you?"

Shani started coughing again, and I gave her some more potions and food. When she was well enough to explain, she began telling her story.

"There was a pack of kagouti. I got separated from the troupe. I ran up onto the hills to get a better shot with my bow, but then one cornered me. I kept backing up trying to shoot it... then I stumbled over the edge into the Foyada. I was hurt from the fall, I couldn't climb my way back over the mountains. Then the Blight came down and there were so many creatures. I needed to find shelter fast."

Behind me, I heard Julan snort and mutter profanities under his breath. I had to agree with what he had said; Shani had been a bit stupid.

"You try sneaking past an Ogrim, Julan!" Shani snapped. "And a hoard of cave creatures, when you're hurt and exhausted. And even if I did get past them, the entrance was blocked. What was I supposed to do, _dig?_ You _s'wit!"_

"OK, calm down -" I tried to make my voice heard, but then we all fell silent. There was the sound of something shattering above - something breaking. Sure enough, a huge boulder fell by the entrance.

We were caved in.

* * *

Shani screamed. I could understand why. I probably would have screamed too, if I were her. Julan, however, stood to the side and looked as if he wanted to disappear right then and there.

"For the love of Azura, Shani -"

Shani, however, was still bawling. I wanted so much to try and calm her down, but didn't have the words to console her.

"WE'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER," she shouted. "STUCK HERE WITH THAT SELFISH N'WAH -"

"Hey!" Julan yelled. "Wait a second you little -"

" - WHO'LL JUST INSULT ME UNTIL I SMASH MY HEAD A ROCK TO ESCAPE!" Shani continued bawling.

"Look," I began, trying to be the voice of reason, "we should all try to calm down -"

Except neither of them calmed down, much to my chagrin. Both were now engaged in an angry shouting match.

"..I don't know why you're here, if you're only going to yell at me!" Shani shouted. "Why _are_ you here, Julan? I bet you didn't even want to come and find me. This was probably all Ulina's idea! You don't care if I live or die anymore, do you? And now I bet you're wishing I was dead, just to _shut me up!"_

"WHAT?!" Julan yelped. "YOU LITTLE S'WIT!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere, you two!" I yelled over them. "We need to try and get out of here before we get ourselves killed!"

Shani turned to me with a frustrated expression.

"Well, I don't know why he's here!" She shouted. "He hasn't even asked me how I'm feeling; he's hardly spoken to me."

I resisted the urge to start screaming in the same manner Shani did only a few moments before. "He came after you, didn't he?" I asked.

Shani ignored me.

"But I suppose he promised his _darling_ mother that he wouldn't have anything to do with me, and he has to what she wants, doesn't he? He always does everything she tells him, because it makes his life so much easier that way! He never has to think at all!"

"That's not true!" Julan snapped. "I didn't break it off because she told me to; I broke it off because it was the right thing to do. I was protecting you, Shani; you're just too blind to see that."

There was a pregnant pause that filled the room for a moment. Shani looked nervously towards me, before flashing Julan a glare. Then, she began speaking in a low voice.

"No you didn't," Shani began. "You left me because you were getting _bored_, and your mother gave you an easy way out."

_Damn, damn, damn...I so wish I wasn't here right now,_ I thought.

"I know that, Julan," Shani continued. "But I hate that you're too much of a coward to admit it, so you pretend that you did it for the sake of your mission, or some other load of noble guarcrap. You know I'm telling the truth – I can see it in your face. I've known you all your life Julan, you can't lie to me. You never could."

"OK, That is enough, I said, but Julan strided towards Shani and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"You. Godsdamned. S'wit," he spat, "You think you know everything about me, don't you? But from what you've been saying, you don't know me at all. Maybe you're right about some things. Maybe I was thinking of breaking up with you, even before mother told me to. But if you really believe that I hate you, and wouldn't come to find you if you were lost...DO KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?"

Julan's last words echoed around us so I heard it over and over again. I sighed and said nothing as they then hugged and Shani was crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just angry! I didn't mean - you're my best friend! I've been so lonely without you to talk to. Just promise me you won't be so horrible to me anymore!" Shani then broke down into hysterical tears.

"Guys," I interrupted, "I'm glad you've reconciled and all, but we really need to leave."

With that, Julan cast a recall spell and we were back at the Ahemmusa camp. Shani had passed out, so Julan carried her the rest of the way to the healer's yurt.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us," Lanabi said, "you are truly a friend to the Ahemmusa."

The fact that she didn't mention Julan didn't go unnoticed by me, and I hated that. He saved her too!

But of course, they still intended to treat Julan like an outcast.

* * *

Two days later, we were in Balmora and I gave the notes from the Urshilaku to Caius, who didn't seem to think I came back late at all. _Good,_ I thought.

"Good work, Therayn," he said, "I am promoting you. to the rank of traveller. You've spoken with Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa, and, from what they say, it sounds like you could really be the Nerevarine. That's just incredible."

_Not really,_ I thought, but said nothing. It felt that all I could really do was keep my mouth shut.

"But I'll have to get used to the idea," Caius said, "and I'm sure you will too. Let me try to get word to Mehra Milo. Maybe she can find out whether the Dissident Priests have any lost prophecies. But in the meantime, I have a very tough assignment for you. Do you think you're ready?"

"I'm ready for whatever you think I'm ready for," I said.

Caius frowned.

"Hmm. Don't get over-confident, Ulina," he said. "But it so happens that I agree - you're ready. But just in case I'm going to give you 400 drakes. Before you head out, make sure you outfit yourself with healing potions, new gear, a little training, whatever you think you need most. And remember: if you get in trouble, back off, rest up, and go back fresh. Don't get cocky. I think this will be a tough one."

It couldn't be much tougher than any other assignment he had given me so far, was what I was thinking, and I told him as much. Caius shook his head.

"Here's your mission. Fort Buckmoth sent a patrol to Gnaar Mok, hunting smugglers with Sixth House connections. They found a Sixth House base, a Sixth House shrine, and a Sixth House priest named Dagoth Gares."

"You...you want me to take on a Sixth House base," I said, aware my voice didn't sound like a question. Julan wouldn't be happy about this at all.

"Speak to Champion Raesa Pullia at Fort Buckmoth; she'll tell you about the patrol and the Sixth House base," Caius said as a way of reply. "Your orders: find that Sixth House base, kill Dagoth Gares, and bring me a full report on the Sixth House base."

I nodded and left the house, telling Julan all about the assignment Caius had given me. As predicted, Julan didn't like it one bit, but insisted on going with me.


	17. Curse of Flesh

**A/N: And now we're getting to the exciting bits! Yay!**

**Also, if you catch me _acknowledging _a Pokemon reference already in the game, I love you. :P**

* * *

**_Chapter fourteen: Curse of Flesh._**

"Do we have to go to Buckmoth?" Julan moaned as we hiked up the hill. I sighed, trying my best to keep the ashstorms out of my eyes. It had been awhile since we had been in this part of Vvardenfell.

"Yes," I said firmly. "And I explained why; Caius said that one of the soldiers here would explain more about the Sixth House base."

"I know, it's just...I hate Imperials."

I already knew this; Julan had explained how much he hated the Empire and their influence to Morrowind, and I did as best I could not to take it personally. I had grown up in Cyrodiil after all.

Most of the Imperial soldiers I asked directed me to Raesa Pullia inside. Raesa was a tall, Imperial woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a skinny body. She was wearing better armor compared to the other soldiers and seemed to have an air of authority.

"Come on," I said to Julan, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the woman, who gave us a curious look.

"I'm Raesa Pullia, Champion of the Legion garrison here at Buckmoth Legion Fort. And you are?" she asked, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Ulina Therayn," I said, "this is my companion, Julan."

In that moment, Raesa's expression softened. "Caius Cosades sent you, didn't he?" She asked. "Caius says you're the one to handle this Sixth House base near Gnaar Mok."

"I am," I replied.

Raesa shook her head.

"I do wish he had sent someone more capable…" She muttered. I felt a torrent of anger, but said nothing. "Only one trooper returned. He died soon after, horribly disfigured with corprus disease, and out of his wits. In his ravings, he spoke of a cavern on the coast - he called it 'Ilunibi.' It's not on our maps; try asking locals in Gnaar Mok. They fought with cultists and disfigured man-beasts - corprus monsters, I think. They fled the attackers and got lost in the caves. Then they ran into a half-man creature named Dagoth Gares."

Ilunibi? Dagoth Gares? I mentally made a note of it. Seeing the shocked looks on my and Julan's faces, Raesa continued.

"This Dagoth Gares slew the rest of the patrol, but spared the one trooper. He told the trooper he was being spared, so he might tell others that 'The Sleeper Awakes,' and 'The Sixth House has Risen,' and 'Dagoth Ur is Lord, and I am his Priest,' and 'All will be One with Him in the Flesh.' The trooper awakened outside the caves and returned here. We couldn't recognize him, and he didn't respond to questions... just kept rambling on like a madman until he died."

Raesa seemed distant then, so I snapped my fingers together and she came back to Nirn. Either way, she looked frightened remembering. I was frightened, too. Mostly because I was remembering my encounter with that strange man soon after I met Julan.

Join him in the flesh...join him in the ash.

"What's Ilunibi?" Julan asked suddenly. Raesa gave him a look of contempt.

"That's what the dead trooper called the sea caverns where he found the Sixth House base," she said. "It's not on our maps, and no one here has heard of it. Maybe the locals in Gnaar Mok can tell you where to find it. Or you may have to search for it yourself."

After a few more words, Julan and I left the fort. This time, I was careful not to breathe in the ashstorms.

"Ulina, I have a really bad feeling about this," Julan said suddenly. "About what in Oblivion is going on here, I mean."

I sighed.

"So do I, but I have orders. You can go back, if you like."

"No," he snapped. "I already made it pretty clear I'm going with you."

I sighed.

* * *

Gnaar Mok was a small town on a small island an hour or two away from Buckmoth, and Julan and I made it there around midday. After asking several locals, a jumpy Bosmer told us about Ilunibi, only a little bit of a walk away from town. We thanked him, and then set off.

The trip to Ilunibi meant treading through a large, swampy lake filled with scribs and buzzing flies. I could have sworn I trod of something else unpleasant - I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't want to know. I then started uttering a few profanities under my breath, as did Julan when he stepped on a Mudcrab.

"Godsdammit," he yelped. "How much longer do we have before we find the place?"

"Not much further now, I hope," I replied sheepishly.

'Not much further' turned out to be walking in circles for another twenty minutes before Julan eventually found a rickety wooden door with the words "ILUNIBI, CARCASS OF THE SAINT" carved into the stone outside it.

"I think we've found it," he said grimly, opening the door. I stepped in afterwards, not entirely sure of what was inside.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Ulina; I have a bad feeling about this," Julan told me.

"I do too," I responded, hearing the shaking in my voice. "But again, I don't have any other options here."

The next chamber turned out to be "ILUNIBI, MAROWAK'S SPINE."

"Just who in Azura's Star is Marowak?" Julan asked.

I scowled.

"You know what, don't answer that," he said, "I probably don't even wanna know," then he opened the rickety wooden door.

Marowak's Spine was full of Sixth House monsters and ash slaves. I wasn't expecting any of them, and wasn't at all pleased to see them. I ended up whacking several of them with my sword, and Julan cast several Destruction spells. This seemed to be the same pattern for the next two chambers, the Sixth House occupation becoming more and more apparent as we went deeper into the cave. The last one was "ILUNIBI, SOUL'S RATTLE" and there were no more ash monsters.

"It's rather quiet in here, don't you think?" Julan asked. I nodded, then went to sneak around the room, before a vice that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

_"The Sixth House greets you, Lord Nerevar."_

* * *

_"Or, Ulina Therayn as you call yourself,"_ The voice continued, I turned around to see something - at that point, I wasn't sure what it was - standing at the very end of the room.

"Ulina, we need to get out of here now," Julan's voice was filled with urgency. "This was a part of my dreams! WE NEED TO GET OUT!"

But I felt as if I had been glued to the spot; my blood had run cold.

"Who are you?" I snapped at the figure who was now only a few feet away from me.

_"I am known as Dagoth Gares, priest of Ilunibi Shrine, and minister to Sixth House servants. My Lord, Dagoth Ur, has informed me of your coming. I wish that this time you had come to honor your Lord's friendship, not to betray it."_

Whatever that thing was, it was smiling. That sight alone was frightening.

"ULINA!" Julan cried.

I turned to Dagoth Gares.

"Whatever you want to say, say it already!" I yelled.

The monster shook his head.

_"Lord Dagoth gives me these words to say to you, so you may give them thought. 'Once we were friends and brothers, Lord Nerevar, in peace and in war. Yet beneath Red Mountain, you struck me down as I guarded the treasure you bound me by oath to defend. But, remembering our old friendship, I would forgive you, and raise you high in my service.'"_

I felt a lump in my throat and resisted the urge to swallow. I would never join Dagoth Ur. No, never...

_"My Lord Dagoth bids you come to Red Mountain. For the friendship and honor that once you shared, he would grant you counsel and power, if only you would pledge that friendship anew. I am not your Lord Dagoth, yet I, too, would say to you... Do you come with weapons to strike me down? Or would you put away your weapon, and join me in friendship?"_

"Forget it," I said instantly, and then regretted saying it. I should have given what I said a bit more thought, and given myself more time to prepare. The monster started aiming several different spells at us, many of them deadly. I ducked and then thought of something; kicking the monster and tripping him up. I did just that. It landed on it's back and I unsheathed my sword, stabbing it's chest. I let out a sigh of relief, but then yelped when the thing grabbed my arm. I saw that frightening smile again and resisted the urge to scream.

_"Even as my Master wills, you shall come to him, in his flesh, and of his flesh,"_ it said, then died. All of a sudden, I felt bums start to swell on my skin and my throat start to close up, making it hard for me to breathe. Julan rushed towards me, smiling

"It's dead! We did it! Praise Azura!" He cried, and moved forward to hug me, but I backed away. "Ulina, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" I cried. "Otherwise you might catch whatever I have."

Julan's expression was horrific.

"Sheogorath! You have Corprus disease! That _bastard_ cursed you with Corprus!"


	18. Corprus Cure

**A/N: Happy Easter, you guys! Oh, and onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter fifteen: Corprus Cure_**

I must have passed out, because when I woke up I was lying on the bed in Caius's house. I didn't remember when I passed out, though. My skin still itched, my throat still hurt and I still had Corprus. _Dammit._

"So, you're awake," Caius said. "And you've compromised your situation to this young boy here. Even though -"

"Caius," I said sharply, then regretted it immediately, mostly because of my throat. "Now's not the time for that."

I saw him nod, and then heard him clear his throat.

"With Dagoth Gares dead, the Sixth House shrine is no longer a threat," he said to me. "You've more than earned a promotion to the rank of Traveler. I'm very worried that you have corprus disease. But I have some good news in that department."

Good news? How was there good news? I was more than likely going to either die or go insane.

"I canvassed my informants for possible treatments, just in case you contracted the disease during your mission. I learned from Fast Eddie that your best chance of getting cured is Divayth Fyr," Caius finished.

"Divayth Fyr?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly. "You mean...you mean _that very same -"_

"Yes, that same Fyr," Caius replied. "He runs a corprusarium for people who have the disease and he's our best bet on you being cured. You don't have to say anything to him about your parents - just see what you can do about getting cured."

I nodded solemnly, not at all excited about the prospect of meeting the man who had my mother and brother die in his care. I thought I saw Julan scowl, despite the fact that my vision was also fading then.

"Here," Caius said to him. "Take this Dwemer artifact and 1000 drakes, and go to Tel Fyr. Divayth Fyr will like the Dwemer artifact. A gift may sweeten his disposition. The gold is for expenses. And here're a couple of Levitation potions. I hear you'll need them in Telvanni towers, because wizards don't use stairs. So get moving, and get Ulina's corprus disease cured. Then hurry back. I think I know how to get the lost prophecies Nibani Maesa asked for."

* * *

"You never told me about your parents," Julan said as we walked along the streets of Bamora. Well, more like he was walking and supporting me.

"What's to tell?" I asked, "They weren't even my real parents - agh!"

I almost fell onto the ground, but Julan helped me up. Several citizens and guards looked at me with a mixture of pity and disgust. I heard muttering and hushed conversations. I was angry then; I didn't want their pity.

"Come on, Ulina, we'll be there eventually," Julan said. "Just...take it easy, alright."

* * *

Tel Fyr wasn't the first Telvanni tower I had seen, where the wizards lived in giant mushrooms. However, it was the first time I had actually been _inside _one.

"I always hated these towers," Julan muttered under his breath as we pulled out the potions. "I mean, it's like the Telvanni think they're too good to use the stairs."

I saw nothing in reply, but swallowed the levitation potion. We floated up to the top floor, and saw an older Dunmer wizard who scowled when he saw us.

"Well now, what have we here?" He asked. Supporting me the best he could, Julan moved forward towards him.

"Are you Divayth Fyr?" He asked.

The wizard nodded. "Yes, I am." He glanced at us both. "Say, boy...that's an interesting dwemer piece you have."

"It's a gift for you," I said. These were the first words I had actually said since I arrived. Julan looked at me before handing the dwemer piece to Divayth Fyr, who inspected the piece for several minutes.

"A gift? For me?" Divayth Fyr didn't look shocked in the least. "How thoughtful. And shrewd. I suppose you know I am a collector. And that such a gift is bound to please me. I congratulate you on your diplomatic skills."

"You're welcome," I muttered, making sure he couldn't hear me.

"So, why have you tried to butter me up?" Fyr asked. "Come to consult the great Divayth Fyr? You have the divine disease? Want to plunder the dungeon? Or leer at my daughters?"

I exchanged looks with Julan. _The divine disease? _

"The magical principles of corprus disease are elusive and miraculous, far more subtle and powerful than any conventional sorcery or enchantment," the wizard said. "I'm persuaded that it is in some manner the curse or blessing of a god. Perhaps both a curse and a blessing. The victim, of course, cannot appreciate the marvelous nature of corprus. It saps the mind and destroys the body."

_Better to let me die now, _I thought.

"...but to a wizard, it is a profound and glorious mystery, a riddle worth a long lifetime of study," Divayth Fyr finished.

"I have corprus disease," I blurted, then regretted it. I should have been more careful saying such a thing. Fyr looked me up and down and nodded.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked.

"Ulina Therayn," I replied.

"How interesting," he muttered. "Did you know that corprus makes you immune to disease, Ulina? Have you ever heard of the prophecies of the Nerevarine? Ashlanders say the Nerevarine will be immune to disease."

I glanced at Julan for confirmation, and he nodded slightly.

"...I've always thought, 'maybe I have the Nerevarine down in my Corprusarium, and I don't even know it.'" The wizard chuckled. "The Nerevarine is a fat, disgusting corprus monster, and mad as a marsh rat. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Not really," Julan muttered.

Fyr pointedly ignored him.

"Look, I may be the Nerevarine," I blurted again. _Has the corprus addled my brains? _Fyr gave me a smile; I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. Probably not.

"So. You think might be the Nerevarine," the wizard said slowly. "Means nothing, of course. Corprus victims have all sorts of delusions. But... let me think…"

I sighed. Most people would think I was delusional now, even though I knew I wasn't/

"I've got a potion. In theory, it should cure corprus," Fyr said. "It doesn't work, though. In fact, it'll probably kill you. Killed all my test subjects. But you've got nothing to lose."

I heard Julan let out a disgusted sigh.

"So, can I have it?" I asked.

The wizard nodded.

"Yes. But before I give it to you, I want you to look around below in the Corprusarium," Fyr said. "You should know what's in store if you don't take the potion. And while you're there, I want you to pick up a pair of boots from a victim, calls himself Yagrum Bagarn. My oldest patient. Handy fellow, fixes things for me. Bring the boots back, and then you can have the potion."

I looked towards Julan.

"I think you should stay here," I said to him.

He scowled, "But, Ul -"

"She's right," Fyr interjected, "the inmates probably won't attack her. You, on the other hand…"

I made the move to leave before Julan could protest again.

* * *

When I entered the Corprusarium, an unpleasant smell caused me to wrinkle my nose. At least my sense of smell still worked, I thought as I kept walking, holding onto the walls to keep my balance.

"I am Vistha-Kai, Warden of the Corprusarium," a voice said. "I am here to warn you: do not harm the inmates. If you come to plunder the dungeon, you must endure their attacks, and take your chances with me, their Warden and Protector."

"I won't harm them," I promised, "I just need to make my way through...I need...to see someone."

It was starting to hurt to even speak; the disease was getting worse!

I heard the sounds of the door opening. Vistha-Kai nodded towards the door and I went through, avoiding the inmates at the far end of the room, instead opting to open the door ahead of me.

The room was filled with inmates, and up ahead I saw an older Dunmer woman playing a drum, with some of the inmates sleeping around her. _No doubt she's one of Fyr's daughters. _Beside her was a strange Dwemer contraption and sitting on it was -

"Yagrum Bagarn?" I asked.

Yagrum looked up.

"You're here for the Dwemer boots," he guessed, and I was astounded by how accurate he was. "Tell my gracious Keeper that I have done what I could. Only a Dwemer magecrafter could have done so much. But only idiots could have created these boots. It shames my race that we must be judged by the works of such lack-wit blunderers."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your race? What do you mean?"

"I'm the last living dwarf," Yagrum said. "Or, at least, that is how I like to style myself. I haven't met any others. Once I was a Master Crafter in the service of Lord Kagrenac, chief architect of the great Second Empire freeholds, and the greatest enchanter of his time. I could not match the genius of Lord Kagrenac, but what he could envision, I and my colleagues could build. All of that is gone forever. I still retain my cunning, but my hands and eyes fail me, and my memories have long faded. My only consolation is each day to mock the gods who destroyed my race, and condemned me to this bleak existence.

"Oh, look at me, rambling," Yagrum said, "get those boots to Divayth."

* * *

"No boots, no potion," Fyr said when I arrived. I already knew this and handed the wizard the potion. Fyr smiled and then grabbed a small, light blue bottle from his desk behind him.

"And now, I'll give you the potion, on the following condition: you must drink it here, before my eyes," It sounded like a reasonable enough request. "It should act immediately, and I need to observe you very carefully. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said. I took the bottle and poured the contents into my mouth, swallowing it in one gulp. Then, there was a searing pain that I felt all across my body; it felt as if someone was ripping my skin off and tearing out my insides.

"Ulina, are you alright?" Julan asked. I heard the panic in his voice. _The potion is killing me._

"Goodness... Good grief! Look! Look! It's... WORKING!" The wizard cried. Soon, the pain stopped and I was able to stand up properly again.

I was able to see again.

I was able to hear again.

My skin had cleared up.

I no longer looked like a monster.

"By Mephala, Ulina!" Julan exclaimed. "You look like your old self again!"

"Remarkable," Fyr managed to say. "Let me check your skin... your eyes... your tongue... Amazing. I think it worked. No sign of the disease at all. Of course, you still have corprus disease, just like I planned."

I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I still have Corprus? But I'm cured!"

"All your symptoms are gone, but yes, you still have Corprus." Divayth Fyr started scribling on a piece of paper. "That makes you immune to diseases and...who knows? Maybe you're immortal! It's absolutely marvelous. I'll go try it out on some of the more desperate inmates. But I'll answer any questions you have before you go."

I didn't have any.

* * *

The fact that I was immune to disease was a good thing, or so Julan reminded me several times on the journey back. The fact that I might be immortal? Maybe it was, but I didn't think so. I didn't want to outlive all those I loved or once used to love. I didn't want to outlive Julan or my sister or -

"Ulina, you have no idea how glad I am you're OK," Julan said to me while on the way to Sadrith Mora. "I thought I was going to lose you."

I smiled and kissed him.


	19. The Lost Prophecies

**A/N: We're one chapter away from the Cavern of the Incarnate! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter sixteen: The Lost Prophecies._**

The way back to Balmora was an easier trip, understandably so considering I had been cured. Though I couldn't stop staring at the wildlife; it felt as if I was seeing how beautiful Vvardenfell was for the first time. The creatures were walking along the road peacefully, interesting flora was flowing through the breeze and when it got darker, I thought I saw fireflies.

"It's so pretty," I remarked.

"Though you've seen it before," Julan pointed out.

"Corprus make you appreciate the little things in life," I replied, then we continued onwards towards Balmora.

* * *

Caius was pleased when he saw I had been cured of Corprus, even though he didn't show it as much as Julan had.

"Thank you for your report, Ulina, I'm very happy you've been cured," he said. "Unfortunately, I've had a bit of bad news."

"Bad news?" I asked. I had a very bad feeling then.

"I've been recalled to the Imperial City," Caius replied. "You'll be promoted to Operative, and will head the Blades here in Vvardenfell until I return. I've only waited here to give you your final orders before I go."

I shook my head. "Promoted...to Operative?"

"That's right," the Imperial said. "That makes you the ranking Blades agent here in Vvardenfell district. As far as I know. There may be other Blades agents here I don't know about. It wouldn't surprise me. I may be gone a while, and you'll have expenses."

I didn't have to say anything. I was now very much used to Caius handing me bags of gold by now. He had been doing that for months.

"Here's some gold," he said. "And you can use the house until I return."

He also grabbed a pile of neatly folded black clothes, and handed them to me.

"And I won't be needing these blacks or the ring while I'm in Cyrodiil. Maybe they'll come in handy. Take good care of them, Ulina."

_It's all happening so fast! He can't leave now. I can't do this all on my own!_

"Why are you being recalled?" I demanded. "I mean, maybe you can stop it."

Caius shook his head.

"Internal politics...some concern about my sugar. I thought about refusing the recall, but they have members of my family back in the capital. I'm afraid it may have something to do with the problems with the succession. As the Emperor's health declines, factions are maneuvering for advantage. I may be gone a while - that's why you're promoted to Operative, Therayn."

It was suddenly all business again.

"But don't you worry about that," he continued. "Continue pursuing the Nerevarine prophecies, as the Emperor commands. First, go to the Hall of Wisdom and Justice, and get Mehra Milo to help you find the lost prophecies. She's being watched; if something has gone wrong, find her private quarters; she'll leave you a message there under the code word -"

"'Amaya,' I know," I said.

"Right," Caius nodded. "Then take the lost prophecies to Nibani Maesa. From that point, you'll have to follow her directions, and follow the prophecies. Good luck, Ulina."

That was when Caius cast a recall spell and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Vivec was the next destination for me. I had only been here once before and I was starting to hate it. The city was like a maze and it took and hour for me and Julan to finally reach the Temple district, with the Ministry of Truth floating overhead and the Ordinators giving us extremely nasty looks.

"Just wait," Julan said, "if any of them start coming up to us and saying 'we're watching you, scum,' then I'm going to have to punch them in the face."

"Julan!" I snapped, nodding towards a group of Ordinators who were still giving us nasty looks.

Julan shook his head. "What N'wahs."

The library where we met Mehra last time was almost empty, and there was no sign of her.

"We haven't seen her since last night," one of the librarians said nervously, trying and failing to ignore Julan's angry look. "he might be in her quarters, though."

So Mehra's quarters we went. The doors were locked, and I had to do my best to pick the lock while Julan was distracting the Ordinators. After breaking several handmade lockpicks, I managed to get the door open. The room looked neat and tidy, even though there was no sign of Mehra here at all. There was a not on the desk, however, and I picked it up and began to read it in a hurry.

_Amaya,_

_Sorry I missed you. I had to run some old documents over to the __Inquisitor_ _at the __Ministry of Truth__, and I'm likely to be tied up there for a while. Why don't you meet me there as soon as you can? Then we can leave together as soon as I'm done. And Amaya, don't forget to bring me the two Divine Intervention scrolls you borrowed. Or, if you used them, buy a couple of new ones for me. I think I'm going to need them soon. __Janand Maulinie_ _at the __Mages Guild_ _in the __Foreign Quarter_ _keeps them in stock._

_Alvela Saram_ _is the guard at the entrance; just tell her you're looking for me, and she'll let you in._

_Your faithful friend, _

_Mehra_

_PS: I left a couple of Levitate potions here for you, just in case. I couldn't remember if you knew the spell or not, so I drew a couple from stock._

I was furious; I could just imagine poor Mehra hastily writing the letter while Ordinators were banging on her door, waiting to drag her away.

"Julan!" I asked. "We don't have any Divine Intervention Scrolls, do we?"

"No," he said. "But...why?"

I handed him the note, and Julan read through it hastily.

"Damn those Ordinators! We need to get her out of there!"

* * *

The Mage's Guild had not two but three scrolls for the journey, and I spent a great deal of the gold Caius gave me to buy them before he left for Cyrodiil. Then, when we arrived back at the Temple District, Julan and I used the Levitation potions Mehra left.

"This place looks a lot smaller from up here," Julan remarked.

Up ahead, there was a tall Dunmer woman dressed in Ordinator garb. She had a stern look on her face. I guessed she was Alvela.

"I'm sorry, but no Pilgrims are allowed into the Ministry of truth at this time," she began, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to - wait, you're not here to see anyone, are you?"

"I'm Ulina Therayn," I said.

Alvela's expression softened. "Mehra said you might be coming." She then handed me a very large key. "I'll say you subdued me with magic and stole my key. It opens all three exterior doors - the upper back door is best. You'll need other keys for other doors inside."

"Where can we find them?" I asked.

Alvela looked nervous now. Under any other circumstances I would have laughed; a frightened Ordinator was a hilarious thing.

"Search for the keys in desks; no one carries keys while on duty," she explained. "Mehra is in Prison Keep in the cell on the far right. Mehra said you'd bring scrolls to get out."

"I have," I said, nodding down towards the small pack I had around my waist. Alvela nodded.

"Some of us are sympathetic to the Dissident priests, but kill an Ordinator, and you'll lose that sympathy," she said. I saw Julan scowl. "Now get going."

* * *

The inside of the Ministry of Truth was cold and dark, and I swore I accidentally stepped on a large bug, and let out a sound of disgust, then tried my best to be quiet. There were sure to be Ordinators nearby, and the thought of one of them catching us scared me to death.

The first key was in a small enclosed office on a large desk. Julan quickly grabbed it and we went to the next room, where two female Ordinators were sitting at a round, wooden table drinking what I thought was Sujamma. _Shouldn't they know better than to drink on the job? _I thought, but said nothing.

The Prison Keep was at the very end of the hallway we had entered, with Ordinators going back and forth. Pretty soon, one of them was sure to catch us. I turned to Julan and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"OK, you need to find a place to hide," I said, "and I'll sneak in and get Mehra. I'll summon you by Telepathy when I'm ready for you."

The Prison Keep was filled with people I didn't want to have anything to do with; murderers, thieves and there were also those who had whispered conversations about them being the Nerevarine. I forced myself to turn away and find Mehra, who was in the same cell Alvela directed me too.

"Ulina!" She cried in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

I smiled at her, then rubbed Julan's ring that was on my finger.

"_I'm going to take a guess and say it's time for me to go to you, right?" _His voice inside my head said.

"_Yes," _I responded, then Julan appeared. Mehra shook her head and said, "however the _both _of you managed to get in past the Ordinators without getting caught I don't know. Anyways, I need a Divine Intervention Scroll."

I fumbled through my pack and then handed her a scroll. Mehra thanked me and then began talking in hushed tones.

"Now, listen," Mehra said. "Here's my plan. Give me a Divine Intervention scroll. I'll meet you at the secret Dissident priests monastery at Holamayan. For safety, we'll travel separately..."

_Then she'll have to be careful._

"When you get out of here, look for a woman named Blatta Hateria on the East Docks of Ebonheart," Mehra continued. "Tell her I sent you, and that you want to 'go fishing.' She'll bring you to Holamayan by boat. I'll meet you there, and we'll get the lost prophecies from Gilvas Barelo, the leader of the Dissident priests. And magic conceals the Holamayan entrance - speak to Vevrana Aryon, a monk at the dock at Holamayan, about the hidden entrance."

With that, Mehra disappeared. Julan looked grim.

"So, just how are going to get out of here again?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Here, a scroll. We'll meet in Ebonheart."

* * *

Ebonheart was the largest Imperial town in Vvardenfell, and it was close to the water. Most of the large, stone buildings reminded me of the buildings in the Imperial City. The Dragon statue in the middle of the city didn't help matters, either. And of course, Julan hated it because of it's Imperial influence.

"Relax," I said to him, "we won't be here for long."

An older, Imperial woman was standing by the docks, and smiled when she saw us approaching. I only had to take a guess to know who it was.

"Are you Blatta Hateria?" I asked.

She nodded. "You must be the ones I was told about. Ulina and Julan, right?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. Blatta nodded towards the boat behind her. "I suppose you want to go fishing now, right?"

Fishing it was.

* * *

It was dusk when we arrived at Holamayan, the sky darkening. I thought I could make out the distinct shape of Secunda and Masser hanging in the sky, and perhaps a few stars. However, it was not exactly late yet, and this was good news, because I was told that we had only until twilight before Holamayan was closed to me and Julan. So we hurried, the sand spraying everywhere. I felt grains of it fall into my shoes. Despite the months I had spent in Vvardenfell, I still wasn't used to sand.

The doors to Holamayan were still open (thankfully) and we opened them, the doors closing behind us. Holamayan was a large library from the looks of things, filled with dissident priests who were reading from large books or talking in hushed tones. I decided it was probably best to be quiet. The next room was relatively empty. Mehra was there though, with an older Dunmer man who was hold a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Ulina and Julan, is it?" The man asked. I nodded. "I'm Master Gilvas Barelo, the abbot of Holamayan Monastery. Thank you for helping Mehra Milo. She says you are interested in 'lost prophecies.' I believe we can help you."

"You can?" I asked. Gilvas Barelo handed me the pieces of paper.

"I have reviewed the Apographa, and have found two passages of particular interest," Gilvas said. "We've made copies of these passages to give you. Many are familiar with the two Nerevarine prophecies current among the Ashlanders called 'The Stranger' and 'The Seven Vision'. We have two other prophecies, 'The Lost Prophecy' and 'The Seven Curses', that may offer additional insights into the riddles surrounding the coming of the Incarnate, the ones that I handed to you. Read them later."

_Why is it that whenever someone tells me to read it later, I want to read it now? _I thought.

"Perhaps these are the Lost Prophecies that your friend Nibani Maesa told you about," he continued. "We have also prepared a document for you called 'Kagrenac's Tools'. You can get it in the morning. The document will explain to you, and to others, the terrible secret that the Temple conceals about the true history of the Tribunal and the corrupt nature of their divine powers. It is to conceal this secret that the Temple persecutes the Nerevarine and the Dissident Priests. This persecution must stop. We must be united against the true enemy, Dagoth Ur. And if you are the Nerevarine, you must lead us against him."

The night was wearing on, and Julan was starting to get tired. He said as much. One of the young female priests lead us to an unused guest room with two beds. I pushed them together when she was out of sight, and then went to the bathroom next door to change. When I went back to the bedroom I saw Julan reading through the notes Gilvas had given me.

"The Nerevarine is prophesied to be an Outlander?" he asked. "That's ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" Was my response.

He turned towards me, and I couldn't help but look into his scarlet eyes that were currently filled with endearing irritation. "I'm sorry, but it looks like these lost prophecies were a waste of our times, Ulina."

I snatched the notes out of his hands and scanned the notes, scanning what I had yeat to read.

_From seventh sign of eleventh generation,_

_Neither Hound nor __Guar__, nor Seed nor Harrow,_

_But __Dragon-born_ _and far-star-marked,_

_Outlander Incarnate beneath __Red Mountain__,_

_Blessed Guest counters seven curses,_

_Star-blessed hand wields thrice-cursed blade,_

_To reap the harvest of the unmourned house._

"Well, I was hoping to get more out of them," Julan sighed then put a hand in his hair, "but it looks like they were lost for a reason. Just more stupid poetry that makes no sense."

"You're saying this because it says the Incarnate will be an Outlander, aren't you?" I asked. Julan obviously still thought he would be. I should have realized that.

"Ulina, it's a prophecy; it's their job to be vague about everything."

"No offense, Julan, but I thought it sounded clear enough," I said, pulling back the covers and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Well it's stupid; of course the Incarnate isn't going to be an Outlander. And you shouldn't forget what we're doing here—you're only pretending to be the Nerevarine to help me—we agreed to that!"

We agreed to no such thing.

"I'm sure all this attention is flattering to you, Ulina, but just keep in mind what's important, OK?"

That was when I turned the lights off. I was tired and didn't want to hear another words of it.


	20. Incarnate Moon and Star Reborn

**A/N: I've been waiting for this. This is when the real story kicks off. Both of them, I should say.**

* * *

**_Chapter seventeen: Incarnate Moon and Star Reborn._**

I wasn't looking forward to returning to Nibani, and neither was Julan. He still made blithe comments about me not being the Nerevarine, but I ignored them. I didn't want to tell him (yet again) that I didn't want to be the Nerevarine.

It was a very ashy day when we arrived at the Urshilaku camp, and Nibani had clearly been waiting for us outside the tent, where she lead us to the tent.

"I had a vision in which you retrieved the Lost Prophecies," she said to me when we entered the tent. "Tell me, Ulina...do you have them?"

Without answering her, I passed the notes I had retrieved in Holamayan to her. Nibani read through them and then turned to me with an expression of surprise.

"The ancestors and stars have given me clear signs, and the lost prophecies leave no doubt." She said profoundly.

"No doubt about what?" Julan asked.

"No doubt that the Incarnate shall be an outlander," Nibani answered him. "You, Ulina, blessed by Azura, must lift the seven curses of Dagoth Ur."

I didn't believe it. I didn't _want _to believe it. This was _insane._

"...prophecy has shown the seven steps of the Nerevarine's path, and I have been chosen as your guide for each step on that path," Nibani continued. "I will read the signs, and show you the way. It is time for you to walk the path of the Seven Visions, and pass the Seven Trials of the Seven Visions.

"You are born on a certain day to uncertain parents. So you have passed the first trial. My dreams show me that you also fulfill the second trial, that 'neither blight nor age can harm him/The Curse-of-Flesh before him flies'. I have read the signs, but I cannot understand. Can you explain this to me?"

"I caught Corprus two weeks ago," I explained. Nibani gave me a skeptical look, so I hurriedly added, "but I'm cured now" before she could get the chance to throw me out of her yurt.

"That you have overcome the Curse-of-Flesh is strange enough, but that it should protect you from blight and age is past belief," Nibani said. "Yet the signs of my dreams are clear. You have passed the second trial. But the third trial is unfulfilled. The mystery of the third trial is not my secret to share. Go to Sul-Matuul, the guardian of our cult, and he shall tell you of the third trial. When you have fulfilled the third trial, return to me for guidance on your next steps on the path of the Nerevarine."

* * *

Julan was still angry. I could tell from the way he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at everything Nibani had said.

"Julan, this has got to stop," I told him.

"It'll stop when this charade of yours is over," he retorted.

"Nibani never said I was the Nerevarine," I replied, "just to follow the path. So let's go see what Sul-Matuul says."

Sul-Matuul was waiting for us in his Yurt, sitting cross-legged on the dirty floor. He looked up at me and gave me a very scrutinizing look.

"So, you wish to learn more about the third trial?" He asked. I nodded and the old man gestured for me to sit. I did so. "You have entered the path of the Nerevarine. This is a hard thing to believe. But Nibani Maesa has spoken to me at length of this, and I have had time to consider. Therefore I shall keep my own counsel, and set before you my own test. I do not dispute with the wise women, but their ways are not the ways of the warrior. Many before have tried the path of the Nerevarine, but all have failed the warrior's test. You must have strength, courage, and cunning. These things I would test."

_Test? How? He already sent me after his father's bow!_

"Go on," I said.

"Nearby lies Kogoruhn, the ancient halls of the forgotten house, House Dagoth," Sul-Matuul continued. At that I winced. I didn't want to go into another Sixth House base right now. "In recent time, creatures of the blight have come to dwell there. I myself went there, with some brave hunters, and came back again, but it was a bad place, and I am not ashamed to say I was afraid, for myself and my men. If you would have from me the secret of the Third Trial, the 'caverns dark' where Azura's eye sees, you will first bring to me three tokens from dark Kogoruhn."

"Tokens?" I asked. "Can you give me some clues?"

Sul-Matuul shook his head. "More than just clues, Outlander. Bring me Corprus weepings, a cup of House Dagoth and a Shadow Shield, and I will tell you more about the third trial."

I nodded and left the tent, where I saw Julan scowling even more than he already was.

"This is a big waste of time, Ulina!" He snapped. "This isn't getting me anywhere. How am I supposed to carry out my mission if we're getting all side-tracked with a stupid prophecy that isn't even right?"

"Do you have a better idea?" I snapped back. I was getting really sick of his anger.

"Well, I... you know I don't," Julan said. "But I don't like this. It's all heading in the wrong direction. They should have realised you're not the one by now. Something's not right here."

I looked back towards the camp.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not," I told him.

"I suppose you're right," Julan sighed. "I know I'm too suspicious for my own good. I just... oh, never mind. We'll get the tokens from Kogoruhn. I just hope these caverns will give me the answers I need on what to do next."

* * *

The walk to Kogoruhn wasn't that exciting, unless you count running into a couple of Cliffracers along the road. However, when we got there I accidentally stepped on something. The body of a dead Ordinator, his flesh half rotted away.

"What in _Oblivion -"_

"Good riddance," Julan muttered.

"Julan!"

"What?"

"This is serious," I snapped, "something bad has happened here."

Seeing the dead Ordinator made me keep an eye out as I wandered into Kogoruhn's courtyard, and that's when I saw it - another one of those _things. _Like the one who cursed me with Corprus.

"_You," _it seethed. "_You refused our lord's promise of friendship. Now prepare to taste the bitterness of his fury!"_

I ducked and drew out my sword. _I can never be cursed with Corprus again! _

The thing might as well have screamed. I stabbed it and strange looking blood spilled onto the floor.

"D'you reckon those things might have been _people _once, the way they bleed?" Julan asked.

The thought never occurred to me. I just thought of them as monsters; abominable things.

"Let's just get what we came for and get out of here," I said.

* * *

"I am impressed, Ulina Therayn," Sul-Matuul said when we got back. He held the Corprus weepings, cup and shield in his hands, as if he couldn't believe they were actually there. "These three tokens you have brought me. You may keep them."

"No, thank you," I said hastily. I didn't want any more reminders of that horrible place.

"No matter," Sul-Matuul said, placing them aside. "What matters is that you have passed the Warrior's Test. And I will give you the secret of the Third Trial, like I said I would. 'In caverns dark Azura's eye sees/and makes to shine the moon and star.' This is the Third Vision. And you must go to the Cavern of the Incarnate, a place sacred to Azura, and look for the moon and star. The secret of the Cavern of the Incarnate is set in a riddle.

"'The eye of the needle lies in the teeth of the wind, the mouth of the cave lies in the skin of the pearl, the dream is the door and the star is the key.' This riddle is Wisdom's Test. Take counsel of the wisdom of the tribes, and you shall find the way. Seek the Cavern of the Incarnate. Gain the moon and star, and bring it to Nibani Maesa. Take with you my blessing, and the blessing of our tribe, Malipu-Ataman's Belt."

He handed me a very fancy looking belt and I then left the yurt.

* * *

It was early morning when Julan and I left the camp, and we recalled to the Ahemmusa camp for a shorter journey to whatever was waiting for us (for him? Or for me? I wasn't sure). As we grew further and further away from the Grazelands, the ash storms started to grow ever more fiercer. I forced myself not to breath in any of the ash. Again.

The Cavern of the Incarnate had been nearby all this time! All the times we visited Mashti, and all the times we bumped into the Ahemmusa...it had been nearby.

"The door is locked," I stated, attempting to open the door. Julan looked above and took my hand away from the door.

"Wait until Dawn," he said. "I think I know the answer."

Dawn came. I attempted to open the door again by tugging on the handle, but no such luck. Finally, the door opened almost as if it had a mind of it's own.

"_In the dawn hour under Azura's Star, the door is opened," _I heard a voice say. I turned to Julan, who smiled.

"Come on," I said.

The cavern was dark, but the center of the room was lit. Not by candles or even sunlight. I kept moving towards the center, where a large statue sat holding something small..._something small and glinting?_

It was a ring. I took in a deep breath and picked it up and put it on my finger. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

_The girl looked up. She was no longer in the cavern anymore. She was somewhere else. The same place she was in that dream, surrounded by ashstorms. The sky above was red. She would have to tread carefully here. For there was danger ahead._

_After walking through the ashstorms for about a mile or so, there was a lake. _

"_Is anyone here?" She yelled. "Please, answer me!"_

_At this, the ashstorms were gone, the skies were blue and a woman rose from the lake. She appeared to be completely dry, and she was smiling warmly._

_"Nerevar Reborn, Incarnate," she began, "your first three trials are finished. Now, two new trials lie before you. Seek the Ashlander Ashkhans, and the Great House Councils. Four tribes must name you Nerevarine. Three houses must name you Hortator. My servant Nibani Maesa shall be your guide. And when you are Hortator and Nerevarine, when you've stood before the False God and freed the heart from its prison, heal my people and restore Morrowind. Do this for me and with my blessing, Ulina Therayn."_

_At this, the woman faded away and the ashstorms returned, before the girl found herself back in the caverns._

* * *

I twisted the ring on my finger, and looked around the room. Everything seemed different, and that was when I knew why. There were a bunch of spirits surrounding the cave. _They must be the failed incarnates. _

"_You honor us with your presence, Ulina Therayn," _they said. I didn't like being put on a pedestal, though. I looked up and saw Julan, who looked mildly frightened.

"Julan?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"I'm...I can't," he began. "I can't...I just can't."

He then cast a recall spell and disappeared from the spot. I screamed and ran out of the cave, and into the Grazelands. It was raining. _Oh, how fitting, _I thought.

"JULAN!"

He had to be somewhere nearby, he just _had _to be. When I couldn't find him, I tried rubbing the telepathy ring Mashti had given him. I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was the humming of scribs.

I screamed again.


	21. Flashback: Dance for Him

**A/N: Taking a hiatus from the internet, but I'll keep writing, so consider this the last update for awhile.**

**DevoutofSheogorath: Agreed! **

**Also, last flashback scene. At least until the sequel, (and believe me, I would LOVE to do a sequel based off of Tribunal, at least, with more of my own characters and answering some unanswered questions concerning Ulina), but this is rather important.**

**I was thinking of touching up on this separately, but decided to include it in the story. For those who have played through the Julan Kaushibael mod, you probably know what's coming. If not...just read on.**

* * *

_**Flashback: Dance for Him.**_

The dress Mashti and her sister had made stayed in the corner of the Yurt, gathering dust. Mashti had decided to try and put her wedding off as much as she possibly could. She didn't want to marry Han-Kaleni at all. He may have been her father's most prized Gulakhan, but she still didn't like him one bit. At least her uncle Sul-Senipul sided with her on the marriage, but that was only because he wanted the rule of the tribe in his brother's place, and then pass the burden of leadership to her cousin, Matuul.

Leadership wasn't something Mashti wanted, let alone to be the leader's wife. Not here. Kaleni just wasn't right for _her._

The door to her yurt was suddenly opened, and Mashti heard the sound of clinking beads and stones. It was her mother. Fedura. _My poor mother. I don't want to suffer the same fate._

"Mashti," she began, "your father would like you to keep our visitors busy for awhile longer with Nibani and your sister."

"Visitors?" Mashti asked. "Busy?"

"Yes," Fedura said. "The traders from the Ahemmusa camp, and their ashkhan, Han-Sachael. And don't give me that look!"

* * *

'Entertaining' meant conversing with her fellow Ashlanders outside and exchanging a few words. Mashti decided to stay as far away from her sister and friends as possible. She saw her sister's best friend, Nibani Maesa, give her a look and Mashti turned away, feeling embarrassed. They all hated her, because she was going to be the _wife _of the new Ashkhan. _When I marry Kaleni I'll make them sorry they ever doubted me. That they were ever jealous of me!_

"Dance for me," A voice said behind her. Mashti turned to the person who had began talking and saw it was the Ashkhan from the Ahemmusa Camp. Han-Sachael...He _was _handsome.

"Excuse me?" Mashti asked.

"You're one of the dancing girls, aren't you?" Han-Sachael asked. He then made a twirling motion with one of his fingers. Mashti looked towards the crowd behind her nervously, before turning back to Han-Sachael and began dancing.

* * *

It was the next week when Han-Sachael proposed marriage. Mashti was surprised, and thought about refusing, despite how much she had grown to like him over the week. But Han-Sachael pleaded with her, saying how much he needed her. Mashti eventually gave in, but she would have to sneak away and make sure that neither her father nor her pledged fiance knew where she was going.

Her father did find out eventually, but did nothing to stop her from leaving, save banishing her from the tribe. Mashti didn't care, though. She never loved her father.

The trip to the Grazelands was a long one; the trip took a week to reach the camp. The nights the party of Ahemmusa and Mashti spent camping in the woods, or by the fires that they made. Han-Sachael and Mashti shared a yurt and spent several nights together.

Then, they arrived. The Ahemmusa tribe was much smaller than the Urshilaku tribe, but they seemed to be getting along fine. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. To top it off, there was a beach nearby. _I think I'm going to lime the Grazelands, _Mashti thought. It was better than living in the inhospitable Ashlands.

At least that's what Mashti thought until she saw the looks on all of their faces. The Ahemmusa hated her!

Then, the next thing that happened - the next thing that made Mashti cower away like a frightened guar - was the look on one of the women's faces. She stared at Mashti coldly, before taking a few steps towards Han-Sachael and embracing him in front of everyone.

* * *

"You never said you had a wife!" Mashti cried heatedly when she and Han-Sachael were alone on the beach. Han-Sachael gave her a sad smile.

"I was going to tell you, Mashti. Eventually."

_Well 'eventually' isn't good enough! You lied to me! _Mashti thought.

"My parents, " Han-Sachael began, "they never gave me the choice as to whether or not I wanted to marry Ahmabi."

That was when Mashti realized that was the first time she had ever heard his wife's name. _Ahmabi. _

"They wanted me to marry Ahmabi because she was religious," Han-Sachael continued, "a devoted servant of Boethiah. But what I want….I just want you."

They agreed to meet in secret then. Far from the prying eyes of the Ahemmusa. Their meetings were only once or twice a week at first, but then they grew more frequent. Han-Sachael set up a small camp a little way away from the camp, past an old, abandoned Daedric ruin. They met there every night.

During the day, Mashti studied the way of the Ahemmusa Wise Women. Most of the others hated her, but the lead Wise Woman, Sinnammu Mirpal, seemed kind enough.

The weeks passed by; the weather began to start growing cooler as Last Seed passed into Hearthfire, and Mashti began to grow more tired and used to life with the Ahemmusa. She thought everything would be fine.

Until she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Han-Sachael echoed when Mashti told him. "But...but that's -"

"Not possible?" Mashti finished. "Well, it is. And I don't know what to do."

The questions hung in the air, unanswered. Mashti had known that Ahmabi and Han-Sachael had been struggling to have children for years. Now Mashti was carrying his child; Han-Sachael's only child.

When Ahmabi found out, she was furious. Mashti was banished. The child's presence would be tolerated at the camp, as long as Han-Sachael never named him son; never even spoke his name.

The baby was born a boy and Mashti named him Julan, and they moved from the Ahemmusa camp. As soon as Mashti held the baby in her arms the first time, she saw strong resemblances to Han-Sachael, so strong that she saw very little resemblance to herself.

Mashti relocated herself back to the camp she and Han-Sachael spent many of their evenings, and put up two more yurts. She would need the space.

The days went by. She watched the boy grow up. Soon Julan began to ask questions about where his father was and why they lived alone. Mashti found herself babbling about Nerevar; about the prophecies and the good her son would do. She told him that his real parents were gone, and felt ashamed afterwards. But she wasn't going to let her son know just how much of an outcast he was.

Julan kept growing. He became a teenager almost overnight. Much to Mashti's chagrin, he spent more and more time at the Ahemmusa camp, sneaking out at night and meeting with one of the girls from the camp, and disappearing into the Grazelands with her. The boy knew his destiny; why did he insist on defying her so?

Before she knew it, Julan was seventeen years old. Almost a man. Mashti knew she had to tell him the truth, but couldn't bring herself to. She knew she never would.

One day - one particularly sunny day - Julan came running home. He looked distraught.

"Is something wrong?" Mashti asked.

Julan frowned.

"It's the Ashkhan, Mom. He's dead."


	22. Revelations

**A/N: So sorry for submitting the wrong chapter! By the time I realized my mistake, I had been banned from any internet usage all week. So here's the _correct_ chapter.**

**Silverwell: Thank you for pointing that out, btw. Also, I'll go back and fix any stupid mistakes I made during revision.**

**Gods, this chapter was hard to write (mostly due to personal reasons) but I hope you enjoy it. And yes, I do make some changes to the whole Julan plotline here, in particular the way the romance is but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I also have only fifteen chapters left (sixteen if you count the epilogue). **

* * *

**_Chapter eighteen: Revelations_**

"Mashti!" I screamed, when I reached the camp, "_Mashti! Mashti, open the godsdamned door!"_

There was no reply, only the distinct sounds of sobbing. I attempted to open the door to her yurt again, but she had done something to make it unopenable. Either she put a barricade in front of the door, or she had done some sort of magic to force the door shut. Mashti was a Wise Woman once. The idea of her using magic to do such a thing didn't seem unlikely.

"MASHTI!"

"Go away!" she snarled, though her voice was shaky. I sighed and slumped up against the wall of the yurt, trying hard not to cry myself. The rain was pouring hard now, and my clothes were damp, and my hair was dripping down my shoulders but I didn't care. Without thinking about it, I rubbed the telepathy ring Mashti had given me. There was still no response from Julan.

That was when I got up and trudged towards the Ahemmusa Camp, where I saw Shani talking in hushed voices to the camp healer until she saw me and said goodbye to the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Has something happened?"

I gulped. "Julan's missing. Do you know where -?"

"Wait, _Julan's _missing?" Shani exclaimed."Oh, Gods...what happened?"

I explained my story to Shani as quickly as I could, and I personally thought my speech sounded almost incoherent but she seemed to understand what I was saying.

"You're the Nerevarine?" she whispered, not bothering to disguise the shock in her voice. I nodded slowly, and showed her the ring on my finger. "And Mashti did what? But Ahmabi said -"

"Yes, I forgot to ask?" I snapped. "Who in Oblivion _is _Ahmabi?"

"She's the previous Ashkhan's wife," Shani replied, "and she really, _really _hates Mashti and Julan. In fact, no one is supposed to talk about them here. So you really shouldn't - ULINA, WAIT!"

Before Shani could say another word, I rushed through the crowd of Ahemmusa Ashlanders and burst into the Ashkhan's yurt, where an elderly Dunmer woman sat on the floor, praying. She was dressed pretty well for an Ashlander, and looked pretty disgusted to see a younger, drenching Outlander girl like me burst into her yurt without permission. _Ahmabi._

"Yes?" She asked, her voice curt. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me why you hate Mashti Kaushibael!" I flared.

Ahmabi's expression was even more angry than it was before. "_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

"I heard she married someone in this camp," I continued.

Ahmabi began readying a fire spell. "Han-Sachael was only ever married to one woman, _and that woman was me! Get out!"_

But I didn't want to get out. I wanted to ask her more questions, even if it killed me. But an invisible force pulled me out of the yurt and I was suddenly face to face with Shani.

"What in Mephala's name were you thinking?" She snapped. "She would have killed you!"

"Well, I need answers," I snapped back. "And no one's telling me anything! Julan's gone; I need to find out why."

Shani paused for a minute, then glanced back towards Ahmabi's yurt, where two male Ashlanders were trying and failing to calm her down. Then, Shani turned back to me.

"I'll meet you at the Varo Tradehouse tonight," Shani whispered. "Then, I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

Some part of me hoped Julan would be sitting in the Varo Tradehouse, drinking to his heart's content, but instead I was greeted by Shani, who was sitting at one of the tables, trying to keep a low-profile. I approached her and she smiled weakly.

"Right, this should be private enough to talk," she began. "I'm sorry to drag you over here, but you never know which of the hunters might be lurking in the Grazelands, listening in. This was the only place I could think of where we might get some privacy. This was always where we used to come when..."

Shani shrugged and let the sentence hang in the air.

"Anyway, I promised you some answers, didn't I?" She asked.

"You did," I responded.

"Julan's mother – virtually everything she's ever told him is a lie. She never found him in the Grazelands – of course not. She got pregnant by Han-Sashael, our Ashkhan. Everyone knows what really happened, but we don't talk about it to spare Ahmabi's feelings. She could never have any children of her own you know..."

"So she lied to him," I muttered bitterly. "How...how could she do that to him?" _How could she give him that sacred mission when she knows just how dangerous it is? _"And Julan never suspected anything?"

Shani shook her head. "She has him brainwashed, Ulina! But... sometimes I do wonder if he doubted her, he just was too proud to admit it."

I began to wonder the same thing, a thing wasn't out-of-character for Julan to do.

"...I mean, he used to spend a lot of time at the camp when we were growing up, he heard what was said. But then, Ahmabi wanted to hide the truth from him so much that she started a hundred different rumours about Mashti, to disguise the true one. Most of them were false, so of course Julan thought they all were. And, well, he loves her," Shani finished simply.

Shani then told me the story of Mashti's murderous deeds, and another reason why she was never to be forgiven by the camp.

"Mashti actually killed the Ashkhan?"

Shani nodded.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Good Gods…"

"Julan just wanted to believe her," Shani continued, "and of course he wanted to think that he was special, and not just some illegitimate outcast with no future. I mean who wouldn't?"

Shani had a point there.

"And Han-Sachael...he said..._nothing?" _I whispered angrily.

Shani shook her head.

"Never, Ulina. He knew of course, but he never let Julan suspect. I honestly don't know why. Perhaps it was Ahmabi's doing. But I used to see him watching Julan in the camp sometimes. When he thought Julan wouldn't see him. And it's too late now. You know what Mashti did, in the end. She can never be forgiven. I should have told you this earlier. He might have believed it coming from you..."

_Probably not, _I thought.

"Julan's…obviously crazy about you," Shani continued. "But even then there was never anything to disprove Mashti's lies. Until now. He must realise he can't be the Nerevarine. I just don't know what he might do. You have to make Mashti talk. She has to know something. I'll wait here, it wouldn't do any good for her to see me."

_Damned right I'll make her talk, _I thought.

"Thanks, Shani," I said to her. Shani smiled.

* * *

It was already early morning when I made my way back to Kaushibael Camp, and I was already tired when I arrived back. I saw the door to Mashti's yurt low open and I stepped inside.

"I knew you'd come back," she said blankly.

"I'm sure you did," I said dryly, entering the yurt. The woman looked absolutely exhausted. "How could you? How could you do that to Julan?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I flared. "You told Julan he was Nerevar; you lied to him! How could you do such a thing, send him on such a dangerous mission -"

"How?" Mashti interjected, her cold eyes looking at me angrily. "We were outcasts, Ulina. His father would not, or could not acknowledge him. I could never return to my people. What kind of life could I offer my child, reviled and rejected? When I left the Urshilaku I took little with me except my knowledge of the prophecies. So I gave him a dream, a purpose. It was all I could give him. I had nothing else."

"You could have just told him the truth!" I snapped, then realized I wasn't yelling at Mashti anymore; I was yelling at my parents for not telling me who I really was. I took a deep breath and began talking again, trying to keep my tone of voice as calm as possible. "If you had told him the truth, he wouldn't be where he is now! Why, Mashti...why did you have to make him believe something that wasn't true?"

"Not true?" Mashti retorted. "You know nothing about truth, Ulina. No, you speak of facts, and what are facts? Facts mean nothing to me. Julan could have become the Nerevarine, no matter what the prophecies say. There is always another prophecy, and if there is not, then you can make your own. He could have done anything, _anything_, that he put his mind to, if only he believed in himself. The fault is mine, for not making him believe enough."

Her eyes flickered towards the ring on my finger, and I pulled my hand away from her eyes when I noticed.

"I know you are the one to bear Moon-and-Star," she continued. "Perhaps my son and I have been mere tools to guide you towards your destiny, or perhaps you will fall, like so many others have done. I no longer care about the prophecies. Whether I used them, or they used me, it is all over now. It is finished, Ulina."

That's when I lost it.

"Mashti, I don't have time for this!" I screamed. it took an awful lot not to smack her across the face. "I need to find Julan!"

Mashti scowled. "No. It is finished. I have lost the final thing that it was possible for me to lose. I have lost my son."

I shook my head and then turned around. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Mashti's expression softened.

"Please, Mashti," I begged, "I know you know. Just tell me."

"It matters little where he went. He will never return to me, I know that much. I have lost him forever. He never even raised his voice. His face as he left... he looked so much like his father, like Han-Sashael... I know he will not be coming back."

"Mashti, I already said -"

"I danced for him," she blurted, "when he came with his men to make trade agreements with my father. All the girls, we performed a sacred dance, before the evening meal. We only called it sacred in order to justify its place as traditional, but we were right. It was sensual and beautiful, and what could be more sacred than that?"

Now I knew I had to shut up and listen. This was obviously very important.

"He came to my yurt that very night," Mashti said. "He was charming and handsome. Perhaps I was a fool, but I believed him when he said he would marry me. We left at dawn. By the time we arrived in the Grazelands I was deeply in love, and stunned by the beauty of my new home. I was happy, too happy. I soon discovered the truth.

"My love was already married. He wept, and begged my forgiveness. He had been captivated by my beauty, he had lost his wits, he would make things right, his wife did not understand him, he loved me. Male talk. But I was very young, and I loved him. And I could never return home. So I accepted everything he said.

"He told the tribe that I had come to train as a wise-woman. Ahmabi was suspicious, but she had no proof. I saw him in secret, whenever he could get away. I knew people were talking, but I cared little for their opinion. I was happy. But of course it could not last.

"I became pregnant, and we could no longer conceal the truth from his wife. I imagine you know the rest by now. He never said a word in my defence when she wove her lies to cast me out. Not a word."

That was when Mashti burst into tears again. I had no idea what to do or what to say, and it felt so awkward after a few seconds. But from the sounds of things, Han-Sachael didn't love either Mashti or Julan enough, otherwise he would have done something. As I was thinking these thoughts, I saw Mashti rummaging through an old wooden chest, pulling out what looked like various alchemy ingredients until she pulled out what looked like a dress. The dress was beautiful and was almost white. I'd say it was a cream color. _Ashlanders make awesome clothes sometimes, _I thought.

"Once it was going to be my wedding dress," Mashti said. "My sisters and I sewed it, when I was betrothed to my father's gulakhan, and I took it with me when I left with Sashael. Of course I never used it."

To my surprise, she handed it to me.

"Mashti, I -"

"Here, you take the thing." She insisted. "I have kept it too long already, and it has nothing but sad memories. It's only a dress; someone else should wear it, and make new memories for it. Or throw it away, I care not."

I saw that she was not going to take no for an answer, so I took it and stuffed it into my rucksack.

"Now, I think you want to know where Julan is," Mashti said.

I nodded. After all, that was why I was there.

"The last time he left me, when I told him to abandon that girl from the camp, he later told me he had been living in a cave to the southwest of here," Mashti pointed in that general direction. "I think he said it was west of the caves known as Dun-Ahhe, in the mountains near an outcast camp. Perhaps he is there, perhaps not. But before you go... He asked me to give you this."

Mashti handed me an old, tattered piece of paper.

"I don't know what it says, I never learnt to read," she admitted. "Take it and... I should confess something."

"Yes?"

"I had not intended to give you the note, nor to direct you. Why should I help one who, day by day, has drawn the affections and loyalty of my son from me?"

I felt myself flush and attempted to open my mouth, but Mashti held up her hand.

"No, do not speak, Ulina. I am not so poor a mother that I cannot read his heart in such matters. I have learnt from the past. When I made him choose between that Ahemmusa girl and myself, I thought to strengthen his loyalty to me, but... I miscalculated. I underestimated his attachment to her, and perhaps I underestimated him. I nearly lost him then, and now, now that I have truly lost him..."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Mashti. I'll bring him back."

* * *

Before I left I opened the letter that Julan had written to me, and I felt rage rise up as I read it over and over again.

_Ulina,_

_Sorry for running off like that. I needed some ansers and well now I have them. I just need to figure out what to do with them._

_Dont worry or anything like that Im fine I just want to think. And dont think Im angry about you being nerevarine in a way I think I knew it all along. Or maybe I just knew I wasn't. Doesn't matter much now I suppose._

_Anyway looks like I wont be needing a trainer any more and you never did need me and least of all know. I know youll make a good Nerevar better than me anyway but that's not hard._

_Keep an eye on Sha for me wont you. And mother too I suppose funny how just when I find out she really is my mother I dont want to call her that any more._

_Good luck but you dont need it._

_Julan._

I sighed. I had _tried _to say goodbye, but I wasn't going to to let him. Not now. Not yet. Not if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

I opened the door to the cave and slipped into the water below by mistake. The clothes I was wearing were now a mess again. In the distance, I heard the humming of scribs and water. I approached the water and saw Julan's ring sitting on top of a large rock in the water. There was no doubt in my mind that Julan was here.

I quickly stripped off my now ruined clothing and jumped into the water. The cold was terrible, but my worry for Julan kept me going. I picked up the ring when I found it, slipping it onto my finger for safekeeping, then put the ruined clothing back on.

"JULAN!" I shouted. "JULAN, IF YOU'RE HERE PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

No response.

I continued through the cave, until I found an old, wooden door. There was no other way through the cave, except through that door. And there was an ancestor ghost guarding the door.

"_You shall not pass," _it hissed. "_Leave now."_

"I'm looking for Julan Kaushibael," I said.

"_He is ours now."_

"He's...he's not dead?"

_"He still walks the earth, but he is ours now. He will hear our words. He will do our bidding."_

_No, no...this just cannot be!_

"Who are you?" I snapped.

_"We are the ancestors of the Ahemmusa. For too long, he has ignored our cries for vengeance. For blood. But his mind is clear of the lies of his mother, and at last he can hear us. We have waited too long. But now he is ours. He will do our bidding."_

I tried to keep a calm demeanor, hut knew I was failing. The thought of what Julan was going through while I stood there scared me more than ever. More than when I had been shipped to Morrowind for the first time.

"Let me talk to him -"

"_No, he is our now."_

"But I'm his -" I broke off. _Just what will I call myself. A girlfriend? A lover? _ "- friend. I can help!"

The ghost paused for a moment.

_"Yes. Perhaps you can help him, if you are his friend, but bring me some token of his that proves your friendship, then I will let you pass."_

I pulled off Julan's telepathy ring and showed it to the ghost. It seemed to be all the proof it needed.

* * *

_"Just remember, he is ours now."_

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"_You cannot have him; he is ours now."_

"JUST TELL ME WHERE JULAN IS!"

"_No, for he is ours now."_

It felt that for the longest time I was running around in circles in the back of the cave, until I heard Julan's shouts from the very bottom. I climbed down a set of stairs and found him, lying on the floor, crying out things like "no, no! Get away!" The ghosts were hovering over him and I made no hesitation to rush towards the crowd and attempt to push them away from him.

"Julan!" I cried.

Julan coughed. "Ulina? Is that -? GET AWAY!" He yelled at one of the ghosts, that was attempting to release him from my grasp. "Not you, them. Make them get out of my head!"

I turned towards the crowd of Ahemmusa ancestors, who were still floating around, trying to near Julan. In a rage, I shouted. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The ghosts were furious.

_"Earthwalker, why are you addressing us? This is clan business, family business. You have no place in this."_

"You're hurting him!" I shrieked.

_"Yes, we are hurting him. Because he will not listen. So we make him listen. Until he agrees to carry out vengeance for our kin."_

"But in the process, you're breaking his mind!"

_"His mind matters little. What matters is blood – blood shared and spilled. We called to him in his dreams, but the lies of his mother made him unable to listen. Now he can hear us, but still he resists!"_

I was so stunned, I let my jaw drop. It wasn't Dagoth Ur Julan heard in his dreams, it was these abominable things.

"Why does blood matter?" I asked.

_"We demand blood in payment for that of our fallen brother, Han-Sashael. He lies unburied in the Daedra caves, cruelly slain through a woman's evil and jealous love. She must pay and his bones must be returned to the tribe for burial. He must do our bidding. We are his ancestors. His duty of vengeance is clear."_

I was even more stunned, but I said nothing. They wanted Julan to kill Mashti; to kill his own mother.

"I'll tell him," I said at once. The ghosts made a sound of protest, but I held up a hand. "You're obviously not getting through to him. Please."

There was an awkward silence. "_Very well. But if you do not succeed, we will try again and again until he obeys."_

The ghosts retreated, leaving me with Julan, who was laying on the floor. I put my things down and helped him to his feet.

"Ulina...you've save me again, haven't you?"

"Looks like it," I said, before hugging him.

"Thanks," he said slowly. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Julan, it's going to be OK -"

"No, Ulina, it isn't! She murdered him. It's all true! I heard the story that the scout told of course, but I never believed it. But she did, they said so! The ancestors told me! My mother killed him, killed Han-Sashael, the Ashkhan, my father!"

Julan looked as if he was close to hysterics, so I put an arm on him. "Julan, calm down. We'll do something to fix this."

"They want me to kill my mother! To avenge a father I never even knew! Ulina, this is crazy! But... it's her fault I never knew him. She's lied to me my whole life! She murdered him! Maybe she deserves to die! But... she's still my mother. I can't do this! Can I?"

"Like I said, we'll think of something" I replied.

"But what? They say they won't leave me alone! It's always been them in my dreams, Ulina, the voices! But I couldn't understand them! I thought it was the Sixth House, because they were trying to stop me completing my mission. The one on the mountain I thought was Dagoth Ur... I-I think maybe it was my father. Trying... trying t-to stop... me... g-getting myself k-killed..."

I shook my head. This whole thing had been a mess, and we had to think of something to fix it. For Julan's sake.

"Come on," I said, passing him his telepathy ring, "first things first. We need to get out of here. Then, tomorrow, we'll think of something."

* * *

We were standing outside Kaushibael Camp, both tired and soaked to the bone. I held Julan close and we both sat by the fire for a few moments, warming up and letting our clothes dry.

"Ulina, can I ask you something?" Julan asked.

I nodded.

"Are you a religious person? And if so, what do you believe in?"

"I'm not really that religious," I answered, unsure as to why Julan was asking. "I mean, in Cyrodiil, most people worshipped the Nine Divines, but my family didn't take it entirely seriously. There maybe Gods out there; but I really don't care right now. It's not the most important thing, is it? Well, there's Azura, but..."

I felt my voice trail off.

Julan nodded. "I see. That makes sense. My people worship the Good Daedra of course. And our ancestors, although, well, I don't have any myself. Mother said that Azura would protect me, but I'm not so sure anymore. She watches you now. It's funny; I used to think that anyone who didn't share the same beliefs as me was wrong and, well, a bad person. But now I've met so many people who believe all kinds of different things. And lots of them are good people. Like that priestess, Mehra Milo, or Divayth Fyr... and you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean it, Ulina," Julan said, taking my hand. "Maybe not perfect, but a good person. I mean, you put up with me for how long now? You've save me; twice!"

"And you've saved me plenty of times," I responded.

"Thanks, Ulina. Now, you know that I...I was stupid to throw away that ring, but I guess that when this is all over, you can go on with your sacred mission, and I can go back to the camp. I don't need a trainer anymore."

"You can still come with me," I said hastily.

"But you don't need me around -"

"But I'll want you around," I snapped. "Julan, in case you haven't noticed I'm in love with you!"

There it was. A kiss. And then there was more. I felt clothes being ripped away. I felt the sounds of heartbeats. I felt myself being carried away to Julan's yurt.

* * *

Morning came. I awoke and Julan did a few moments later, and we both hastily got dressed. It was time to talk to Mashti.


	23. In Boethiah's Name

**A/N Last chapter about Julan's storyline for awhile. I must say, I'm looking forward to retelling the Hortator and Nerevarine quests, seeing as I have my own twists to add to them - even though I hated doing them in the game.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling for now. **

* * *

**_Chapter nineteen: _****_In Boethiah's Name._**

The first thing we did was open the door to Mashti's yurt. She was sitting by her small fire, sipping from a clay cup. Her face looked puffy and she looked exhausted. She must have been crying all night. I cleared my throat and Mashti looked up. She smiled.

"Julan," she began. "You...you brought him back."

I turned towards Julan, who was looking at her with the coldest expression I had ever seen on his face.

"Julan," Mashti began, turning to face her son, "you must -"

"Be silent," Julan snapped. "I 'must not' do anything! I'm here for answers from you, and nothing else."

I glanced at Julan, but he didn't turn to look at me. He was obviously too angry to do so. _And with good reason._

"I know you murdered my father," Julan continued angrily. "But I want to hear it from you. Why you did it. And why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

_Oh, gods. I hope he doesn't _really _kill her! _I thought. For all her faults, I didn't think Mashti deserved to die.

"So," Mashti began coldly. _As usual. _"_That_ is why you have come. You ask me why I murdered Han-Sashael?"

"Of course," Julan returned. He didn't say anything else, but I thought he was going to finish the sentence with a rather sarcastic, _didn't I just say that? _

"I shall tell you everything you wish, my son. But you already know everything, do you know not? If you know that I killed him, then surely you know the rest? Please tell all the sins of your wicked mother since you know them _so_ well."

Mashti voice was full of sarcasm and anger, but at the same time I could sense her hurt. I felt Julan tense beside me and I held onto his arm.

"I know what the Ahemmusa said happened. I never believed it could be true, until now," Julan said.

"And now you no longer believe me," Mashti replied sadly.

"You speak nothing but lies. Lies to hide your shame and your failure. Everything they said about you was true, yet I defended you. But you... you are despicable. You lured him to his death in some cave-"

Mashti snorted in disgust. "_Some_ cave? Julan, the cave is known as Sanit. It lies south of here. Its tunnels run deep, even running beneath Red Mountain. It is the source of the Daedra and Corprus beasts invading these lands. Sashael... he was so bold, so reckless. Drunk with the thrill of the chase, perhaps he thought he could drive back the beasts beneath the mountain, and finally make his people safe..."

"And then he was lured there by _you!" _Julan spat, unsheathing his sword. I let out a small scream and pulled on his arm, trying to stop him from attacking his mother. Mashti, however, remained strangely calm and didn't stop Julan.

"I know you can summon Hungers!" Julan shouted. "And make them obey you. I know you were seen approaching the cave!"

"Yes," Mashti replied, glaring at Julan. "I was watching. I scarcely believed he could be so foolish..."

"Shut up! You _killed_ the guard, _Mashti._ Then you entered the cave to finish the job!"

I _had _to say something. Anything. Anything to break up the horrible argument Julan was having with his mother.

"You really killed the guard, Mashti?" I asked. Julan and Mashti turned towards me, as if realizing I had been standing there.

"I did, Ulina," Mashti told me. I felt my heart sink even lower than it had from watching the argument, if that was even possible. "He refused to let me come near him. His fear made him rash... I was forced to defend myself. I had to follow Sashael, to stop him. I had seen the things that dwelt deep in that cave. There was far worse than Hungers in there."

Julan snorted. "Oh, so you went in to _save _him? Yeah, right! Funny how they all ended up dead, then, isn't it? And you came out without a scratch!"

Mashti shook her head in frustration. I thought I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Again.

"I-I was too late," Mashti whispered. "His men were dead, and he-he had gone deeper in, lost in a haze of slaughter. Killing all in his path, unaware that he was the only one still standing. I ran and ran through caves of corpses, but deep beneath the mountain the tunnels were dark and maze-like, and I could not find him. I heard him, dying, but I could not... I never even found his body."

There was a sudden silence in the yurt, and then I saw Mashti turn towards me. "I shut myself in my yurt for a week. I said that I was praying to Azura, so that my son might not know of my grief."

I turned towards Julan, who lowered his sword. "I...I think I remember that," he said softly.

"It is the truth, Julan. I am sick of lies, and now it matters not. He is lost to me, and now you too are lost to me. Nothing matters to me now."

I heard Julan sigh heavily.

"Perhaps I might believe you," Julan said, "but... why did you never tell me, while he lived? He was my father, and I never knew him. How could you deny me that chance?"

"Deny?" Mashti snorted in disgust. "What have I denied you, Julan? The chance to be rejected and reviled, as I have been! If you would tell me of my sins, then tell of his as well. _He_ denied you, not I, _he_ refused you as his son, I merely spared you the pain of knowing it. I loved you too much to make you endure what I suffered. And now you truly know all I have to tell you. You may kill me now, if that is your wish, I have no reason to live any longer."

Julan stared at Mashti, but then turned around and left the yurt. Mashti gasped and started for the direction to leave after him, but I pulled on her arm. "Mashti, let him go."

Mashti looked at me. "There is nothing else I can say, Ulina."

"But there's stuff I can say."

* * *

Julan was lying on his back on the beach. It looked like he was watching the sky. I sat beside him and then he sat up. Julan had gotten sand in his hair.

"I've decided to return my father's bones to the tribe," he said at once. I gave him a puzzled look.

"But what about the ancestors -"

"I'm still not sure about that," Julan admitted. "Perhaps if I find where my father died, there will be evidence of what happened, and some way of proving if Mother's story is true."

"And what then, if... she did kill him?"

"Then…" Julan hesitated. I understood why. "I'll do whatever I have to do. It's my duty. You see, I realised, I'm not the Nerevarine and I never was. But there is one thing that's been true all along – I have a sacred mission to save my people. And now, I know how. But, I think it's time we talked about you."

"About me?" I asked.

"About what you will do, now that you are the Nerevarine."

I sighed, and looked at the Moon-and-Star ring that was around my finger. I had almost forgotten it was there.

"I guess I'm going to have to try, aren't I?" I asked. I took his hand, "but you come first, Julan."

* * *

I shoved the door to Sanit open with my hand, and took in the sights before me. The red candles, the eerie feelings, everything...it was unpleasantly familiar.

"This isn't Daedra!" Julan seethed. "This is Sixth House! I can't believe those _bastards_ are building their filthy altars over my father's bones! I'm going to gut each and every last one of these lunatics!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this," I said, "I promise."

Ash zombies made their way towards us, no doubt because they heard Julan's shouts. I unsheathed my sword and proceeded to hack them to pieces. Julan did the same and we continued through the cave, careful not to step on the corpses of the zombies.

The cave was filled with sixth house servants, and Julan and I had to kill them all. Deeper into the cave there were daedra. I saw hungers as well as something else I hadn't encountered before. Tall, golden women who were carrying spears.

"Golden saints," Julan told me. "We need to get moving."

I ran towards the next room, bumping into an invisible barrier. I saw a hunger in the distance. It began to run towards me, but went through the barrier instead.

Well, that got that out of the way.

"ULINA! GET OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!"

I turned around and saw what was probably the most frightening sight ever; a giant hunger. Julan readied his bow and arrows and began shooting at the thing. It began to shriek. I rolled out of the way and found a way to stand up, unsheathing my sword. Then, I began to hit it. Blood spilled into my hair and onto my clothes, but I kept hacking away anyway.

The body of the hunger fell into the pool of lava across from us. Julan and I stood there, watching the bones and the skin melt away.

"You do realize you're a mess, right?" Julan remarked.

I nodded."I'll clean up when we get out of here."

Julan and I continued on through the cave, and then I saw it. I saw a pile of bones on the floor beside a spirit.

_"Hah! Han-Julan!" _The spirit said, before going on to say something in Ashlander dialect, a language I didn't fully understand yet. I tugged in Julan's arm.

"Julan, do you know what he said?"

Julan didn't answer; he just stared blankly at the spirit in front of him.

_"You do not understand me, Han-Julan?" _The spirit asked scornfully, deciding to speak in Tamrielic. _"You are no son of mine, then, who no longer speaks the language of his people!"_

I suddenly understood that the spirit was Han-Sachael. The man who made Mashti fall in love with him, fathered Julan and then left them without saying a word to defend them. _What a coward._

"He said: 'what took you so long?'" Julan told me, turning to me.

_"Oh, so you do still remember some of your culture, do you? Ai, these young ones of the tribe, all speaking the tongue of the n'wah, talking like outlanders, forgetting the language of their ancestors." _Han-Sachael said in disgust.

Julan coughed. "I'm just a little out of practise is all…"

_"Ai, such a generation we have upon us," _Han-Sachael smiled, despite himself. "_No respect for the tribe. No respect for the ancestors. Leave their father's bones to rot in a cave for three years, his soul trapped, unable to join with the tribal spirits. How will the tribe survive, with children such as this?"_

Julan looked down. "Youre right. I have failed you and I'm sorry…"

I suddenly lost it then.

"Julan, you didn't fail him! He failed _you! _You never even knew he was your father!" I cried. I then turned to Han-Sachael, who was looking at me coldly. "You...you should have said something to your wife, made her accept -"

_"You shall not judge me, outlander," _Han-Sachael interrupted me. "_There are others here who have that task. Such as my son here, he has the right to demand those answers from me."_

"And I demand nothing," Julan said. I looked at him, my expression probably dumbstuck. "I understand how it was; you made a mistake – a brief affair, an unwanted pregnancy. What could you do but deny it? Your honour could not be stained by such a thing, your wife was too respected – and you had her feelings to consider. You could not shame the woman you loved by raising another's son as your own, while she remained childless. I cannot blame you. It was a mistake, and you dealt with it as you had to."

Han-Sachael nodded. "_Yes, a mistake. I made a terrible mistake. I married the woman my parents wanted me to, because she was a most religious woman, a respected servant of Boethiah, although I did not love her as she loved me. And when she threatened to summon her Daedric lord to destroy you and your mother, I made a deal with her._

_"She would let you live, even allow you into the camp, so long as I never named you son, never even spoke your name. Another mistake. I see now I was a fool to think she would harm you, since she would lose her hold over me, and any little love I held for her would be destroyed. But in my folly and panic, I swore binding oaths to the Gods and the ancestors, staking the very safety of the tribe._

_"It was always my plan to tell you. When you were a man and had nothing to fear from Ahmabi and her threats. But it is not an easy thing to do, after nearly twenty years... and I had sworn oaths that were dangerous to break. So I hesitated, like a fool._

_"But then, your Shani came to me, weeping, and told me of your mother's plan for you. That you were to go to Red Mountain and defeat the devil. That you had to know the truth before it was too late. I sent for you, but you were nowhere to be found. So I went to Ahmabi, and demanded that she release me from my oaths. I no longer cared about her threats. She obeyed me, or, she let me think so._

_"No doubt she prayed to Boethiah that very night. What did she pray for, I wonder? I cannot think she intended my death, as, for all her faults, she loved me. But the Daedra interpret requests as it suits them, for their own amusement. She received the trap that ended my life the very next day."_

I felt myself blanch. _Oh, gods. And Mashti was blamed for his death all that time. Oh, gods. Oh, gods. _

_"I have made many mistakes in my life, Han-Julan. Many, many regrets. But loving your mother, and fathering you, those things I have never ever regretted. It was the most joy I knew, even if it brought the most sorrow. And now you are here, fulfilling my greatest hopes for you. You will return my bones, and save the Ahemmusa. Take them, and release me from this place. My spirit will no longer retain this mind, and these memories. I shall become one with the ancestors."_

Julan gulped. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"Farewell, Han-Julan,"_ Han-Sashael said. _"You will serve the Ahemmusa better than I did. One last thing, before my soul is finally released. Tell your mother - tell Mashti - that if I could keep but one memory of this life, to hold with me always, it would be of her dancing..."_

That was when the spirit of Han-Sachael disappeared, and I watched Julan gather up the bones of his father.

* * *

The Ahemmusa camp was a welcoming sight when Julan and I arrived. Shani was sitting by the beach nearby. and she was the first one we saw. She demanded the whole story so we told her, and Shani jaw dropped by the end of it.

"So you mean - you actually saw -"

"Yes," Julan answered, holding the bones in a sack. "Now we need to go see Sinnammu. Coming?"

Shani opened her mouth, but closed it again and nodded firmly. I smiled and then all three of us proceeded towards the Wise Woman's yurt. Sinnammu was sitting on the floor, meditating. She was a lot older than Nibani - the only other Wise Woman I had met - with long grey hair and a wrinkling face. She was wearing a guar-skin dress and was barefoot.

"We brought the bones back," Julan said suddenly. Sinnammu got up and took the sack from Julan, inspecting them quickly before smiling.

"I shall prepare the necessary rituals as soon as possible," She said. "This is a wonderful thing you have done for the tribe. You must tell me everything that has passed."

And so we told the story for a second time that day. Sinnammu sat and listened attentivly, and when it was over she nodded.

"So. This is how it was," she began angrily, then the Dunmer scowled and looked away. "And we blamed Mashti all this time."

"So you believe us?" Julan asked.

Sinnammu nodded, and with that Sahni and I let out our sighs of relief.

"Oh, yes. But there are others here who will not," she warned. "Ahmabi is known as a deeply religious woman, and a loving wife. You must make her confess her crime, if you would prove Mashti Kaushibael innocent. She is easily angered, and if you provoke her, she may admit all. I shall listen outside, to bear witness."

With that, all four of us left the yurt and and Julan entered Ahmabi's, with me and Shani following along behind. Ahmabi's expression was livid.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, pointing an accusatory finger in Julan's direction. "How _dare _you come in here?"

"You have no choice in this, Ahmabi," Julan said coldly. "I know Han-Sashael was my father, and I know about your little bargain."

"And we know how Han-Sachael really died," Shani taunted, "how could you do that, you faithless bitch?"

Ahmabi's eyes widened; if I didn't know any better, I'd say they'd pop out of her skull. "How DARE -"

"Oh, come off it you withered old hag," I snapped, speaking for the first time since I entered the tent. "You're no better than the common murderer and you know it."

"You murdered him, and let my mother take the blame!" Julan raged.

Ahmabi screamed.

"How _dare_ you say that!" she shrieked, "she _did_ kill him! She tried to _take_ him from _me_!"

Ahmabi pushed Julan out of the tent, and he fell onto the ground. At that, Shani and I attempted to hold her back as she walked towards Julan, who was lying on his back.

"She _forced _me to act, she _forced _me to protect my marriage!" She continued.

"So what did you pray for, the night Han-Sachael died?" I asked coldly.

Ahmabi turned away from Julan to face me. He red eyes may as well have been daggers.

"I prayed for _vengeance_!" She seethed. "I prayed that _witch_ might know half the pain I felt when he betrayed me for her, and the only joy left to me in the blighted world is that, in that at least, I succeeded!"

"The truth is out, Ahmabi," Shani told her, "you can stop it now."

"Curse the ancestors, just as I long ago cursed the Gods!" Ahmabi yelled. "And curse you all, for I will not give you the satisfaction of taking my life."

Suddenly, the woman pulled out a lethal looking dagger from the inside of her robes. I pulled out my swords, as did Julan, but Ahmabi held it towards us, before she held it towards her heart.

"Lord Boethiah!" Ahmabi called, looking towards the blue sky. "If you care anything for one who was once your servant, avenge me!"

And then she stabbed herself, her body dropped onto the dirty floor. Her blood spilled everywhere, and all we could do was watch the scene in shock.


End file.
